Earth 138
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Earth 1 and Earth 38 suddenly collided. Barry has just escape from Prison, Kara found out that the 2 earths has collided and decides to search for Barry. Kara reunited at last with Barry and the rest of the team. However, trouble looms ahead as villains rise up to power and a new alliance is created.
1. Chapter 1 - Earth Converges, Part 1

**Earth 138**

 **Chapter 1 – Earth Convergences, Part 1**

Earth 1 – 2019

It's been nearly 6 month has since Barry's reborn and 4 months has passed since Barry's trial for a crime he didn't commit, Barry manage to defeat Clifford Devoe but with a cost which is Barry's citizenship and now the Flash is now a fugitive of the law.

Oliver Queen who is the Mayor of Star City give some advice to Barry, the only for him to continue saving the city is to keep his two-life separate meaning Barry has to choose between himself and the Flash.

The plan worked after all but what Barry doesn't know that his victory has a disaster consequence that will determined the fate of the new world.

"Good morning, babe" says Iris West-Allen. "Morning, is Dawn and Donald still asleep?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "I've checked them, they're still asleep" says Iris West-Allen. "I rather run with you than allowing the people of Central City to know who I am" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Yeah…oh I almost forgot, this is from Wally and Jesse" says Iris West-Allen. "I thought she said she broke up with Wally" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, it turns out Jesse was alone and she decides to renewed her relationship with Wally" says Iris West-Allen. "Don't forget Harry give Wally a death threat last week" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I miss them, honey" says Iris West-Allen. "Me too, but now I'm just an ordinary freelance CSI who is a nerd" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, you're my nerd" says Iris West-Allen as she kissed Barry.

Meanwhile in CCPD, Joe West who is now Captain of the CCPD reunited with Captain Quentin Lance of the SCPD.

"Detective Joe West, it's been too long my friend" says Quentin Lance. "Quentin it's been too long, it is now Captain Joe West" says Joe West. "Congratulation, I'm sorry to hear what happen but I know Allen wouldn't die that easy" says Quentin Lance. "Yeah, most of the officer here doesn't know who the Flash is and my foster intends to keep it that way" says Joe West.

"So, how can I help you?" Joe West asked. "Well, I need to borrow your CSI a specific case but you know who I'm asking" says Quentin Lance. "Yes, there is no way plus he's done too much already" says Joe West. "Joe, you and I both know that he's the best that Central City has plus in Star City people won't ask question" says Quentin Lance as Joe sigh. "I'll take him, but I won't make any promises" says Joe West.

Quentin Lance left the Precinct, Barry is the only person that are capable to do crime scene work than any other CSI in the planet.

Oliver's team is now separated even though Cayden James Army was defeated leaving Cayden in a cage, but Oliver and Felicity have William to keep them strong plus Oliver still have Barry as a friend.

Joe West head to the apartment at Keystone City where Barry and Iris are living right now, Joe still trust Barry and he has taken care of him since his mother's death.

"Hey Barry, how's the kids doing?" Joe West asked. "The usual and their baby steps are improving faster than I imagine" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Both of them have inherited Barry mostly" says Iris West-Allen. "Barry, listen Quentin Lance came by to see me and he needs a CCPD CSI" says Joe West.

"Let me guess, knowing Quentin Lance and he choose me?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "He believes you're the only person knows or can find anything than any CSI can't" says Joe West. "Well, at least it is Star City and we have the attractive hot Mayor Queen" says Iris West-Allen. "Seriously, baby doll" says Joe West.

"I guess if they're begging me then I will do it, tell them I agree" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Alright, I tell them" says Joe West as the lights suddenly switch off. "Okay, don't panic" says Barry Allen/The Flash as the lights suddenly switch back on.

"Okay, what just happen?" Joe West asked. "I don't know, but everything seems fine for now" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, I'll call the Electrician to know what's going on" says Iris West-Allen. "Not tonight, tomorrow" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Joe return back to see Cecil Horton and his own baby plus Central City has been quiet lately which it is a good sign.

On the next day, Barry manage to not be late this time plus he is using a cover named called Bart Garrick and Oliver knows this as well. However, by the time Barry got there, there was a complete disagreement between Rene Ramirez and Oliver Queen.

[Cough] "Bart, I didn't notice you were here and I thought you were late" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Wait, isn't he— "Shove it, Rene" says Quentin Lance preventing from spoil the beans by punching his ribs.

"Am I interrupting anything, Mr. Mayor?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "No, we need your help to know that Vincent is the one that killed the victim whether is a Meta-Human or not" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Okay, I don't remember asking help from CCPD" says Rene Ramirez.

"I hate to complained, but what makes you think this kid can find something the SCPD CSI can't find" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante and smirked. "You must be Vincent, I've heard of you from Captain Joe West" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wasn't he supposed to be Detective— "He got promoted, Vincent last month" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

"Well, I was surprise and kid don't worry if you can't anything to prove my innocent that's okay" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante.

Barry ignore them and continue his work, he examines the body while other CSI look in confusion and Oliver believes in him.

"Found it, the victim actually died from asphyxiation" says Barry Allen/The Flash as he shows them. "Impossible, there is no strangle marks" says CSI Officer Sterling. "You didn't— "No honey, I didn't strangle them" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante. "Stop calling me, honey" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

"Look, this Meta Human can transform his whole body into poisonous gas and you're looking at Kyle Nimbus" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Nimbus, I thought that jerk was behind bars" says Vincent Sobel.

"With a power like that, I don't think so" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I told you that he's the best out of any CSI we have" says Quentin Lance. "Honestly kid, I have no idea how you could see it but there is a DNA for that right?" Vincent Sobel asked.

"No, these aren't bruises but discoloration of the skin called cyanosis. Basically, when a vein loses oxygen and it turns dark blue. What you see here is the result of the victim's body not being able to absorb the oxygen, in short the victim suffocated" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Are you sure?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "Yes, I am, the cause of death is histotoxic hypoxia. The reason there is no marks of suffocation on the neck because the victims was exposed to poisonous gas" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"But all autopsy came clean, there was no poison on the body" says Sterling. "I had the same problem when I went after this metahuman four years ago, by the time the autopsy was done and the gas have evaporated" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Meaning the results came clean" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Thank you, Mr. Garrick for your help" says Quentin Lance. "Anytime, even though I'm just the freelance CSI" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry head for the SCPD crime lab to help out, Rene and Dinah were puzzled of why Barry become Bart Garrick because Rene and Dinah didn't know that Barry sacrifice himself to protect Central City.

Rene and Dinah quickly confront Barry at the SCPD crime lab, both of them need to know what happen.

"Barry, what's going on and why are you— "Acting like someone who is already dead" says Barry Allen/The Flash not bothered to look at them. "Excuse me?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "Here is the Central City Daily Newspaper, read it" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

The Central City Newspaper title Barry Allen died to save the city to prove his innocent, Rene and Dinah didn't know about it.

"Why didn't you fake your death?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "I was framed for murder of Clifford DeVoe, but I was release for parole even it is a life sentenced and I used parole to fake my death. I already have kids, I don't want to abandoned my kids but from in the eyes of my nemesis I'm still a criminal" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"That's not true, we were inspired by you and we're still preserving Justice" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "You two are separated from team Arrow, but I get your point look my job is to protect the citizen and what's left of my family because that's the only thing that keep me running" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"What happen to DeVoe the Thinkerer?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "I stop him, his sinister plan died with him and his wife. Barry Allen is dead, he doesn't exist anymore" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Hey Bart, I take it your still analysis the sample" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Nearly done, but I'm having a hard time locating where Nimbus last known location" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Don't worry, we'll nailed that bastard" says Rene Ramirez.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake all over the city and luckily the earthquake ended quickly which it is suspicious.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "A minute ago, there was an earthquake but then the earthquake" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I don't know, yesterday there was a blackout in Keystone City then everything was normal" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Do you have any idea what cause it?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "I'm not sure yet, but I need more evidence to support my theory" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I believe you should visit Supergirl's earth for starters" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Perhaps you're right, thanks" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Oliver unexpectedly hug Barry, Barry even though have super speed and quick reflexes but those didn't prepare him to be hug by Oliver.

"Oliver, did you just?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yup, he did" says Quentin Lance. "I thought you're not a hugger" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "For you, I'll make an exception" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

After the case was finished, Barry return back to Keystone City to see his wife and his kids but Barry did texted Cisco to ask Cisco to vibe Earth-38 sooner.

"Hey honey, how's work in Star City?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Nothing unusual so far, except a temporarily earthquake but I did send a text to Cisco to Vibe himself to Earth-38 for starters" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"That's a good idea, but you know that you can't hide forever" says Iris West-Allen. "I know, I just wanted do something useful for a change" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "The city may not need you, but the team needs you" says Iris West-Allen.

Meanwhile, Cisco and Cynthia aka Gypsy is now living in Central City plus fighting metahuman but the city seems quiet for now.

"Any luck, sweetie?" Cynthia/Gypsy asked. "No, I need to try again" says Cisco Ramone/Vibe. "Well, eat up first honey" says Cynthia/Gypsy.

As Cisco and his new girlfriend is having lunch, but another earthquake happens and there was no damage reported or even a prison escape.

Barry is still trying to find a way to clear his name from criminal charges in the past before bringing back Team Flash together, it will take a miracle to do so and Barry hope that it will come sooner than later.

Earth 138

Meanwhile in National City, Kara and Mon-El is now working together also getting closer since Kara figure out that Imra aka Saturn Girl wasn't officially married to Mon-El.

That give Kara an edge, Kara and Mon-El decides to renewed their relationship together while James Olsen has a new love interest which is Lena Luthor.

"This is nice for us to renewed our relationship, Kara" says Mon-El. "Yeah, I miss this dinner" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Oh yeah, has the DEO figure what cost the earthquake and power surge yet?" Mon-El asked.

"No, I haven't and I even try the interdimensional extrapolator but it doesn't work either" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I know one thing, I want to spend every last minute and seconds with you babe" says Mon-El/Valor. "Me too, honey" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

However, the kiss was stopped with a knock on the door and Kara quickly use her x-ray vision before opening the door plus it was a U.S Marshall.

"Good evening, Mrs. Danvers and I'm sorry for the intrusion but may my unit and I come in" says Andrew Pierson.

Kara let them in but she is unaware that Earth 1 and Earth 38 has collide, Kara is about to find out.

"I was hoping for you to know the whereabouts of this person, if you know him" says Andrew Pierson.

Kara was left speechless, she knew that Barry Allen didn't exist yet on her earth and she decide to pretend she didn't know.

"No, should I?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Well, this person was reported to be alive after being presume dead and also escape from prison" says Andrew Pierson. "I have nothing to do with it, but he's not here" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Agent Pierson immediately left the apartment, Kara didn't know about it and she decides to head for the DEO on the next day with Mon-El to explain what happen.

"Kara, I believe you're forgetting that Barry doesn't exist in Earth 38" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "Really, why did the U.S Marshall question me about him?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "So, this is Barry Allen the Flash I've been hearing about from Mon-El?" Imra/Saturn Girl asked.

"Well technically yes, but he doesn't exist here and the question is what's going on?" Alex Danvers. "My theory is that their Earth and ours have collide" says Brainiac-5. "Guys, I think you should see this" says Winn Schott Jr as he shows his tab that Barry escape from prison.

Kara was shocked and don't know what to say, so Kara decides to take the team to Central City but according to the news blog that STAR Labs is now closed for good plus Flash and his team has been disbanded.

 **TBC…**

 **This is 3-part chapter.**

 **On the next chapter, Kara and her team went to Central City to look for Barry aka the Flash.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Earth Converges, Part 2

**Chapter 2 – Earth Convergences, Part 2**

Earth 138 – 2019

After Kara consolidated with her team, Kara and her team along with Winn and James to head for Central City to investigate starting with STAR Labs Hangar or Hall. The Hangar seems to be empty, Kara try to look around using her x-ray vision but couldn't find anyone from Team Flash or Barry Allen.

"Barry, where are you?" Kara whispered.

Suddenly, a streak of light appears as Kara and her team exit the hangar plus it was Barry and Iris.

"Barry, is that you?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Kara…wait, how do I know that you're the real Kara Danvers?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Well, how do I know that you're the real Barry Allen?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "I didn't come to your earth" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Me too, I don't understand any of this" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"It's okay, I was just being careful because you could be masquerade as Supergirl" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

The Flash and his wife raise their hand to calm the Girl of Steel.

"How do I know that you're the real Flash, what was first thing I said to you?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. " _I didn't need you to save me_ , that's what you told me" says Barry Allen/The Flash as he rolled eyes.

"Okay, I believe you and now my turn. Barry Allen eats 10,000 calories a day" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Close enough" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah…wait, Iris is that you?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked as she use her x-ray vision. "Yup Kara, it's me" says Iris West-Allen as she opens her mask.

"Come on, follow us to our hideout and no it's not at STAR Labs anymore" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Flash and his wife took them to their hideout just near Keystone City where the team is now hiding from the U.S Marshall believing that team Flash is harboring a convicted fugitive.

"Barry, why are you hiding in the underground away from Central City?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "I'm a wanted fugitive who is on presume dead, I let the Flash survive while Barry Allen dies" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"But, why?" Alex Danvers asked. "Barry's criminal charge was about to go overload, so Barry decides to sacrifice himself" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "Hey guys, who's the new visitor?" Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man asked. "It's good to see you too, Caitlin" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "You too, Kara" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost.

"Team Supergirl, meet my newest member Ralph Dibny aka the Elongated Man" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Hi, I'm Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El and I'm Supergirl plus I'm an alien" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Oh, you got to be kidding me and you guys can't be serious" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man as Barry looked back at Ralph.

"Come on dude, she doesn't look like an alien" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "I'm sorry, what does an alien look like?" James Olsen/Guardian asked. "You know what they look like, they're little green people with antenna's and says _taking me to your leader earthlings_ " says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man.

"Okay, that's enough and let's focus on the main problem" says Iris West-Allen. "Okay, but let me be the first to meet Cisco" says Winn Schott Jr. "Hi, I'm Winn and I'm Kara tech support or nerd" Winn Schott Jr. introduce himself. "Cisco Ramone, call me Cisco and we have a lot to catch up my friend" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"Honey, your ego is showing" says Cynthia/Gypsy. "Sorry babe" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Barry, the U.S Marshall came to my apartment yesterday to look for you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, it seems Earth 1 and Earth 38 has become one. Cisco and I manage to suspected, it seems the earthquake and power surge was actually intended for 2 earths collided" says Harry Wells.

"This is not either of your fault" says Cecil Horton. "Thanks Cecil, that…okay, don't read our minds please?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Are we missing something here, reading minds?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked.

"Yup, I'm pregnant and my baby has telepathic powers" says Cecil Horton. "Yup, that's right" says Joe West. "Except for him, I can't read anything" says Cecil Horton as J'onn transform himself into a Martian. "Because I'm the Martian Manhunter" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "No wonder, I'm convince" says Harry Wells.

"So, what do we do?" Alex Danvers asked. "Well, my suggestion is we keep this between us and not go public" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "Good idea, we need to go to Star City to meet up with some friends of ours" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "These friends of yours, do you trust them?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked.

"Yes, but let's go then" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Okay, some of us will stay here and hold the fort" says Iris West-Allen. "I've already contact the Legends and let's get to Star City" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Therefore, team Flash and team Supergirl breach towards the Arrow Cave but Barry manage to send a text to Oliver that he's coming to the lair.

"Barry, we got your text…wait, Kara is here too?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Yeah, she's here and well…it's bad" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I get it but the question is, how bad is it?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked.

Then, the entire team members of Team Supergirl, Arrow and Flash sit down to explain the situation that has happened.

"So, the earthquake and power surge that happen because 2 earths are merging together" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "Yup, that's right" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I swear to god Barry, every time I see you and the world gets weirder" says John Diggle/Spartan. "I love it, I'm in" says Thea Queen/Speedy.

"Wait, I thought you said you quit" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, but this is cool and I get work with you and Supergirl" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "Well, I have to head back to SCPD to gives this report" says Quentin Lance. "Me too" says Joe West.

"So, what do we do?" Felicity Smoak asked. "Well, I'm not sure because I'm still trying to find legal way to bring me back from the dead but let's gather the team again" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Good idea, where should we meet?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "My hideout will be better; STAR Labs is no longer operational" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Wait, we can't meet at your hideout all at once and it will be suspicious" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "We don't need to, just come by every weekend and no one would be suspicious" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Suddenly, Joe receive a call from Cecil that the U.S Marshall is coming their way to arrest Barry but Joe manage to warn Cisco and breach them back to the new hideout.

The U.S Marshall miss them and return to base, Andrew Pierson is wondering why Warden Wolf wanted him so badly but his duty is to recapture him and that's all.

On the weekends, the entire members of Team Supergirl, Arrow and Flash arrive at the location where the Flash's new hideout is located. Every member shakes hands and introduce themselves, it is actually to bring the band back together and it is during dark time that the alliance bonded together not just as a friend but a family.

"Well, it's seems we brought the full house" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "It's good to be back" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"What a reunion, if I say so myself" says Warden Wolf as the alliance turn to see Warden Wolf. "Who the hell are you?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "That's Warden Wolf, prison warden in Iron Heights and he try to sell me along with other metahuman to Amunet Black or Blacksmith for some big cash" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "Your sick bastard" says Alex Danvers.

"Don't any of you know how hard it is to get an advance paycheck when you're a prison warden?" Warden Wolf. "So, you just wanted to sell them and let them kill people?" John Diggle/Spartan asked. "You're a coward" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "That's enough, arrest the Flash and kill the rest" says Warden Wolf.

"There you are, Warden" says Amunet Black/Blacksmith. "Amunet, you're early" says Warden Wolf. "And you Warden as expected, a liar who is obviously above his head but don't worry and my gang will gladly clean up your mess" says Amunet Black/Blacksmith. "Hello there, chilly" Amunet Black/Blacksmith greeted Caitlin.

Suddenly, Wolf unexpectedly fire his tranquilizer on Amunet Black and his group forcing to fall asleep.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding and not again" says Amunet Black/Blacksmith as she falls asleep. "Honestly, I didn't see that coming" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Me too" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Hey Flash, remember me?" Rebecca Becky Sharp asked. "Everyone, meet Rebecca Sharp or Becky for short" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "She's a metahuman who normally brings bad luck to people" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone to be honest" says Rebecca B. Sharp. "Well, at least you're helping the good people" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "Guys, what are we going to do with these bozos? Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man asked.

"I'll handle them" says Andrew Pierson. "Agent— "Forget it Barry, I just got word from my boss that it turns out your criminal charges have been cleared and you're no longer a fugitive to know that Clifford DeVoe is alive" says Andrew Pierson.

"Excellent" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl as she hugged her speedster friend. "Thank you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "My pleasure, now go save the world Flash" says Andrew Pierson.

Then, the whole group enter the new Flash hideout which is similar layout to the Arrow Cave and a little bit bigger.

"Wow, nice new digs" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Thank you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, don't you get…I don't know lonely, cold or hot" says Alex Danvers. "I just spend years protecting the city, I do get cold but not lonely and I appreciate the sympathy" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Nice place Barry, it's quite big for all of us" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Wow dude, you really outdone yourself and this is the best smoothie ever" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "Delicious, they don't have this in Daxamite honey" says Mon-El/Valor.

"Well, stick around…wait a minute, did you just call Kara Honey?" Felicity Smoak asked as everyone look back at the couple. "We're officially renewing our relationship" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Barry immediately recap everything that happen, Barry also explain that the earth converges means the increase of villains, criminal and metahuman.

"Barry, this is all great explanation but you should know the government won't allow us when they see us forming a giant alliance" says Lucy Lane. "Lucy, you're right and they'll probably shut us and separate us" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"We need a team leader" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Okay, any candidates?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

Everyone turn their attention to Barry, Barry knew they choose him and even though he is a former wanted criminal.

"No, I won't do it and I've done too many bad things plus I don't want to burden all of you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barry, that's exactly why we choose you and why I choose you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"This is crazy, I don't know if any of you would want a fugitive like me to become a leader and to the metahuman that I put away like the Thinkerer and I'm still a criminal" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Barry, do you remember when you asked me that if I still trust you when you told everyone about Flashpoint and I still trust you. You arrive at my earth by accident, I was in a difficult situation as myself and Supergirl but you helped to see the good in me and recovered. That's why I will always trust you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"See Barry, you have everyone's vote" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Well, if everyone agrees then I will too" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

However, they then receive an alert that metahuman along with terrorism and aliens are attacking National City, Central City and Star City.

"Guys, we got reports of metahuman activity along with criminals and aliens attacking National City, Central City and Star City" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"Okay, we're going to split up and this time let's mix things up" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Alright, team leader and lead the way" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

 **TBC…**

 **On the next chapter, the alliance went through their first mission as a team.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Earth Converges, Part 3

**Chapter 3 – Earth Convergences, Part 3**

Earth 138 – 2019

After the briefing, Barry as team leader decides to mix things up and with Becky Sharp joining the team. Barry will lead one team, Supergirl will another and Arrow will lead another too.

At Cat Company, Lena Luthor and James Olsen were packing up a goodnight since it is closing time.

"Hello Ms. Luthor, leaving so soon" says Kilgore. "Who the hell are you?" Lena Luthor asked. "Who we are doesn't matter, I'm under orders to kill you" says Ricky the Dragon. "Not if I have anything to say about it" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"So, you're Supergirl allies to the Flash and Arrow?" Kilgore asked. "Bring in the shark" says Cayden James.

Then, King Shark appear in front of the group that Supergirl is leading and Kara did learn about King Shark from Barry.

"What the hell is that thing?" James Olsen/Guardian asked. "That's King Shark, half human and half shark plus it is one of the Flash's enemies" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "The Flash, isn't that the one that save you Supergirl?" Lena Luthor asked as Kara nodded.

"A worthy adversary, but we have orders" says Bratva soldiers. "Kill them" says Kilgore.

Kara along with Thea, Wally, Dinah, Amaya and Mick fought the criminal alliance with the help of James Olsen aka Guardian. King Shark face against Wally, Kara and Amaya but King Shark haven't face Supergirl before plus Kara didn't have any trouble fighting King Shark.

The criminal alliance tries to fight back, but the combine hero strength and teamwork prevail the criminal alliance army also saving the newspaper company along with Lena Luthor.

"Thank you, Supergirl for saving us" says Lena Luthor. "Just doing our job" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "By the way, if it's not too much trouble I like to meet your savior the Flash" says Lena Luthor. "I can't promise that to be honest, he's married and already have kids" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Meanwhile in Central City, Flash along with Mon-El, Rene, Becky, Ralph, Nate and Cisco are now fighting another group of criminal alliance along with an army of Samurai robots.

"Barry, is that an army of Samurai?" Mon-El asked. "It's a Samuroid or Samurai robot" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Leading the army of criminal and samurai robot is none other Non, Non remembers the Flash and he knew that he was the one that save Supergirl's lives.

"So, you're the Flash and allies to my niece" says Non. "Wait, niece…of course, her aunt married to you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You are a twisted uncle" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "And you Prince of Daxamite, she will never marry someone like you" says Non.

Mon-El was tempted but Barry have to contain him, Mon-El knew the Flash through Kara and he was good person which give him enough reason to trust him. Mon-El focus his effort on Non with the other giving support, Barry and Mon-El fought Non together plus it is hardly a fair fight but the team prevail eventually.

Non and the remains the criminal army retreat, Mon-El didn't hold back when fighting Non and Barry knew that Mon-El and Kara is doing more than just renewing their relationship but Barry needed solid evidence.

"Nice move, now I know why Kara trusted you" says Mon-El/Valor. "You too, but look I know you still love her and things like this take time plus I'm sure she'll love you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "But if you really want to show it and just take her to Keystone City plus it is beautiful place on earth" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"Maybe I will" says Mon-El. "Come on dude, let's get out of here" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Yup" says Becky Sharp.

Meanwhile in Star City, Oliver Queen along with John, Sara, Curtis, Jax Jefferson, J'onn J'onzz and Imra plus Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers were now fighting criminals and also alien including Dominator and White Martian Alien.

"Whoa, we got Martian too" says Jax Jefferson/Firestorm. "White Martian, my enemy and they killed my people along with my family" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "Don't worry, we won't hand you over to these bastard" says John Diggle/Spartan.

The fighting begins, Oliver and Diggle are still not getting used to Kara's team but Diggle is already convinced quickly than expected. The team is ordered to stop the villains from heading to the main A.R.G.U.S Facility, Oliver is still wondering how Mon-El did married with Imra but for now he'll let it pass.

Martian Manhunter heard that Oliver was douche bag to Kara, but J'onn let it pass after Oliver explain to J'onn his situation.

The team fought hard against overwhelming odds, the villains were ordered to retreat and the city is safe but for now.

Back at the hideout, Barry Allen figures that it was too easy and these villains wouldn't attack for a reason.

"Good job, nice teamwork" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I hate to break the moment but doesn't anyone feel like it was too easy" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Now that you mention it, it is and my theory is that someone is planning this" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Good theory Barry, but the question is who is planning?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked. "I believe we need to capture one of them to know for sure" says Alex Danvers.

"Good thinking, I believe…Rene, Dinah, where do you think you're going?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "We're going to get Cayden James and bring him here" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "We don't take orders from— "From the corrupted mayor, you're really think I don't know and I know about it before I become a fugitive" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"What's your point?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "All of you here choose me to lead, now I don't plan to rapture this alliance before it begins and I intend to make it a united alliance. I don't want to see any personal issue between any of you, I need to have faith that we can stay united and face it together" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"His point is that you put away your difference to become a united alliance" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Fine, I just want to prevent my partner Vincent from getting prison" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

After that, Felicity along with Curtis, Cisco and Winn manage to pinpoint the location of Cayden James which is at port in Keystone City.

"Barry, I have to admit working with Winn for the first time is exciting" says Felicity Smoak. "It's a shame I can't date you since you're married and I have a girlfriend already" says Winn Schott Jr. "Seriously, since when did you have one?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"It's a long story, to be honest" says Winn Schott Jr. "Well, now in the matter at hand and we found Cayden James location because he's at the port of Keystone City" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

"Good, I'll send Kara to lead the team and Oliver will have his team on standby" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Barry select to Kara and the team she'll be leading while Oliver's team will be on standby. Barry knows that Oliver's team is now fracture, but Barry is not allowing their personal issue to disrupt or even break the alliance apart plus they choose Barry to lead the alliance with Oliver and Kara's approval meaning every command that Barry will give also he will approved the order.

Barry has suffered too much for mistake as a fugitive, but Barry is not going to repeat his mistake again and his family needs him especially his twin children.

Kara's team included Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Zari Tomez, Wally West aka Kid Flash and Mick Rory aka Heatwave.

"Okay, according to the information we have and Cayden James is inside the warehouse" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "We have bigger problem Skirt; a huge merchant is coming to this warehouse" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Okay, let's get this done and remember Cayden James is the target" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Right, let's get into position" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "Rene, remember what Barry said and if you try to disobey him then I'll melt your whole body" Kara Danvers/Supergirl threaten. "Understood, ma'am" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog.

Therefore, Kara and her selected team members enter the warehouse from the rooftop plus Oliver can see Kara threatening Wild Dog from another vantage point. Kara's team infiltrate the warehouse, they saw Cayden James is expecting the buyer for his package to be sold and then Kara found out that Lillian Luthor is his buyer.

"I take it you know her" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Lillian Luthor, CEO of Cadmus an evil Organization who want to get rid of aliens in this world including my cousin and I" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Plus, she's also— "Let me guess, the mother of Lena Luthor" Wally West/Kid Flash finished.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to follow her mother's footstep since her mother never pay any attention to her" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Do you still trust her?" Zari Tomez asked. "To be honest, I trust her with my life" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Good enough for me" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog.

Kara knew one thing, if Cayden James are selling weapons to Lillian meaning that Cayden James have Kryptonite material.

[Talking over the coms] "Barry, it's seems that Cayden James is selling weapons to Lillian Luthor the leader Cadmus and the weapon is Kryptonite material" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Copy that, tell Oliver to get his team to follow you and be careful Girl of Steel" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Likewise, partner" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, both Oliver and Kara's team make their attack on the warehouse together this time without any personal issue. The attack caught Cayden James and his goon including Cadmus completely by surprise, the hero alliance fought the criminals as they try to reorganize but the hero alliance overpowers the villains and capture Cayden James while the others include Cadmus flee for their life.

"Cayden James, you are under arrest" says Wally West/Kid Flash as Cayden James put up his hands.

Then, both teams brought Cayden James back to the hideout which to him was excited to meet the Flash since his son is a big fan to the Flash before his son died.

"Wow, it's shame my son isn't alive to see this" says Cayden James. "Hello Cayden, do you know who I am?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes, Barry Allen aka the Flash" says Cayden James. "Well, I'm not the arrow if that's what you're wondering" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I was hoping you're not going to kill me like the Arrow did to my son" says Cayden James. "Okay, number 1 don't tempt me, number 2 I won't hesitate to do so and lastly I've just got free from being framed for a crime I've never commit it and I don't intend to repeat. So, if you try anything stupid and I'll have my alien friend here to melt you right there where you stand" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Alright, get him out of here" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Seriously, is everybody crooked in this world?" Joe West asked. "Mostly" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Barry knows that Cayden James has information, but before he could do it and Cecil already read his mind.

"Guys, Cayden James has no information" says Cecil Horton. "Cecil, did you just read his mind?" Joe West asked. "Yes, he doesn't have much information we need" says Cecil Horton.

"So, what do we do?" John Diggle/Spartan asked. "I'll talk to him" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

As Barry begin to have a conversation with Cayden James, Oliver decides to make a conversation with Mon-El.

"So, you're Oliver Queen and you're the one who's been a douche bag to my girlfriend" says Mon-El/Valor.

"I was getting used to new people from other earth, but now I'm used to it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Hey man, my friend also has his own issue with his son" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Well, I guess I can let it pass" says Mon-El/Valor. "So, how is your relationship with Kara because I can tell you guys are doing more than just dating and make out" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"It's complicated, but to be honest and I still love her" says Mon-El/Valor. "Piece of advice, don't let her go" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Hey guys, it turns out that there is an alliance happening that is about to challenge our alliance according to Cayden James" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"That make sense, everything happens for reason but we have teamwork and we will never be defeated" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I hate to say it, but we're going to need more help at this rate" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I can contact my cousin, he can help us or he could just kill my boyfriend" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "That's good idea, we need…wait a minute, your cousin gives your boyfriend death threat" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Kara, you seriously need to tell us what happen when you return to your earth" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Sure, someday" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Meanwhile somewhere between Midvale and Metropolis, the criminal alliance is waiting for their leader to make an appearance.

Their leaders are none other than Savitar the God of Speed, the criminal alliance members including Martians and Metahuman never seen it.

"You must be Savitar, the god of speed that I've heard" says Ricky Dragon. "I heard about you too, but I know some of you have their own agenda and I don't have any quarrel with any of you so if you play our cards right then the heroes will kneel to us" Savitar the God of Speed explained.

"I agree, comrade" says Anatoly. "Good, now where do we start from here?" General Zod asked. "First, we let loose every incarcerated criminal, aliens and metahuman then the Bratva will prepare for us a weapon that will shock the heroes" says Savitar the God of Speed.

"My Bratva comrades will get it done" says Anatoly. "Let's create some chaos" says Damien Darkh.

 **That's all, 3-part chapter.**

 **On the next chapter, the heroes begin to realize that the criminal alliance will let loose every incarcerated criminal, metahuman and alien.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Forever Fight as One

**Chapter 4 – Forever Fight as One**

Earth 138 – 2019

Just 2 weeks after the converges, the heroes resume their ordinary work and the hero alliance doesn't want the information to go in public otherwise it will become chaos but Barry is now returning back to CCPD since his criminal charged are gone for good this time.

"Hey Bar, I need to see you" says Joe West. "Sure, Joe…I mean Captain" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Joe West is now the CCPD new Captain, but now the CCPD needs more than just a CSI and also needs someone to trained new CSI recruits plus who better person to do it than Barry Allen.

"Barry listen, you've been through a lot lately and now you're back plus some CSI think otherwise but not the new recruits so I decide to promote to the CSI Division Director of CCPD" says Joe West. "Are you sure Joe, I'm not qualified for this" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Barry, everything that has happen to you and I believe you deserve this position" says Joe West. "I guess if everyone agrees then I'll accept the position" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After that, Barry return back to his lab and surprisingly Lyla Michael Director of A.R.G.U.S come to visit.

"Hey Barry, I see you've done quite well as the hero alliance leader" says Lyla Michael. "Yeah, I've just got freed from my criminal charges" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, what brings you here?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"To let you know that A.R.G.U.S is now working along with the DEO, but I'm sure you know that since Kara is a part of the DEO" says Lyla Michael. "Yes, but there is more to this meeting I assume" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, the Senator is not happy but the President is thrill and you should know that the committee is going to vote for something to keep the alliance in chains" says Lyla Michael as Barry sigh.

"I did discuss that event with Oliver and Kara, I promise them if we stay together and no one will ever separate us not even the committee" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I see, I should inform you that A.R.G.U.S is ready to lend the alliance a helping hand" says Lyla Michael. "Thank you, Lyla and that means a lot to us" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "See you around, Barry and call me if you need anything" says Lyla Michael.

Meanwhile in Star City, Oliver is now picking up his son from school and he did found out immediately that tomorrow was his birthday.

"Hey kiddo, how's school?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Fine, school wasn't bad but science is giving me a hard time since I'm not good at it" says William. "Well, not everyone is great on science compare to the Flash since he's an expert at Science perhaps I could get him to tutor you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Really, do I get to meet him?" William asked. "Perhaps, but you can't tell anyone his identity" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I promise" says William. "Good, I'll give him a call and you might want to let me see schedule" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow as William nodded.

Meanwhile in National City, Kara decides to bring Barry to see her boss for an interview and Barry arrive just in time.

"Hello Mrs. Luthor, I hear you wanted an interview" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yes, it's an honor to finally meet you" says Lena Luthor. "My pleasure, so what do I owe this pleasure?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"Well first, is it true that you're married?" Lena Luthor asked. "Yes Mrs. Luthor, I am married and Supergirl and I are just friends" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I see, so the Arrow I take it you picture as a friend or enemy?" Lena Luthor asked. "Friend and a mentor, but to be honest he maybe a criminal to most people and I still believe there is still good in him same as everyone else including you" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Your voice sounds a bit young" says Lena Luthor. "I'm as young as I can be same for Supergirl, she trusted me and I trusted her meaning that bond of friendship can never be broken" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Lena was surprise to hear the voice of a young person, Lena and Samantha was the one having the interview plus they were surprise.

"So, how many members are joining beside Supergirl?" Samantha Arias asked. "Well, Supergirl is trying to get her cousin to join and honestly I don't exactly keep count" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"So, who is handling training you or the Arrow?" Lena Luthor asked. "Well, Supergirl and I will handle super human heroes while the arrow handles the vigilante training but I did warn them that they will not use their own personal issue to shattered the alliance" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

After the interview, the villains begin to strike Keystone City with Kilgore and Maxima leading the attack. Barry summon the nearest team member, Supergirl along with Mon-El, Saturn Girl, White Canary, Vixen and Citizen Steel arrive just in time to stop them.

"Hello little Krypton, where is your baby cousin?" Maxima asked. "Okay gross, you're not his husband and I will never approve it" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I take it you know her" says Amaya Jiwe/Vixen.

"My cousin knows her, she thought that my cousin could be her husband and when my cousin refuses then Maxima wouldn't take no for an answer" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Tough love" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

As the fighting continues, Kara suddenly notice someone is watching them and also begin to speed up towards them.

"Stand down, right now!" Savitar commanded. "Who are you?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked as Barry arrived. "Hello Barry, long time no see" says Savitar. "Barry, you know who this is?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "All of us do, even you Kara" says Barry Allen/The Flash as Savitar reveal himself.

"Oh my god" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl horrified. "What the hell happen to you?" Amaya Jiwe/Vixen asked. "That's the future version of me" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yes, I try to kill Iris but failed now I've got a chance" says Savitar.

"Yes, my goal has always been to erase you from the existence by killing Iris but other one well I'll let myself figure it out since you're the one I'm talking to" says Savitar. "We're going to stop you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"You can't even kill me, remember Barry you killed me and you become me either way" says Savitar. "I lived!" Savitar shouted.

Both sides retreat, Barry immediately took the team to return back to the hideout to explain who is Savitar.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Savitar is the twisted future version you who wanted kill Iris in order to erase you from existence" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Yup, that's what happen when I created Flashpoint and Iris shot him" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yes, Iris did shoot him" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

"Next time, tell her to shoot him in the head" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Yeah, but after he was erase from existence then Barry sacrifice himself" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, he knows every move you made?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "No, but I'm trying to counter that and I did meaning he can't predict my next move" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"So, Savitar is the one responsible for the 2 earths colliding?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "No, that I'm not so sure" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Now, what do we do?" Winn Schott Jr. asked. "We continue to protect the people, Barry is still leading the alliance and that's not going to change" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Guys, we got bad news. The incarcerated metahuman, alien and criminal have escape" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"That's just great, our problem just got bigger and I hope my wife have better luck than us" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Iris return back from work, she did find something worse than good.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't find anything good" says Iris West-Allen. "I was hoping for that, what do you found?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"Firstly, I've checked all of the articles regarding superheroes and I found out that there are articles about people from Earth 38 published by CCPN that never existed or vise versa" says Iris West-Allen. "Meaning that our earth has blended as they were always as one, not just patched up reality" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"Exactly, then I went through the files that we used to have in STAR Labs and there is nothing regarding Dominator only Earth-X plus I know you keep a very detail file about the invasion" says Iris West-Allen. "Yes, but what do you means it wasn't there?" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe asked. "That's just it, it's like the files never existed before the attack never happen" says Iris West-Allen.

"What do you mean it never happen, I was there" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "You were from another earth that's why, you weren't supposed to be there" says Iris West-Allen.

"I think I know what it means, basically when people from different earths interacted actually never occurred" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Dios Mio, Amigo" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "But why Winn and I can remember, we never come to your earth?" James Olsen/Guardian asked.

"You interacted when he breaches to your earth by accident, J'onn and Mon-El brought Kara here when the whole Music Meister Fiasco happened. Then, Kara brought Alex here during the wedding meaning she remembers it. The rest of you never interacted with one another except Lucy interact with Barry" Iris West-Allen explained.

"That's why Lucy, James and I can remember" says Winn Schott Jr. "Doesn't it matter, but why does the event stay as they were and why erased them?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked. "Let me explain it, when earth merged together and the balance of the world need to be stable meaning any unnecessary or unnatural got erase" says Harrison Harry Wells.

"Well, I have informed my cousin though and he needs to know too" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "He's like you right?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Yes" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

After the meeting, Kara immediately speed up to Metropolis to find her cousin and Lois Lane Kara's cousin in law.

[Bell ringing] "Kara, hi" says Lois Lane as Lois give Kara a hug. "Can I come in?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

Clark immediately hug his cousin, but he knows that his cousin wouldn't come here if there is a reason.

"Hey cousin, I got your call but I was hoping you can fill me in since why do I remember Barry Allen the Flash?" Clark Kent/Superman asked. "That's what I want to talk about" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

The pair immediately sit down on the couch, Kara decides to give them a straight explanation.

"So, our earth and earth 1 has merged together?" Clark Kent/Superman asked. "Yes, it does" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Oh god, how did this happen?" Lois Lane asked. "I don't know, some hero friend of mine is still figuring it out" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Kara, your life can never be boring than Clark" says Lois Lane. "Touché, but you'll get used to it" says Clark Kent/Superman. "My friends need the help of anyone we can find" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Kara, I'm always going to help you anywhere and anytime baby cousin" says Clark Kent/Superman. "Thank you, but stop calling me baby cousin and I'm older than you because I was born 13 years before you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Amen…wait a minute, you were born 13 years before Clark?" Lois Lane asked.

"Yup, it is the phantom zone that slows down time which made me like an old person" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I take it that this news cannot be published, am I right?" Lois Lane asked as Kara nodded.

"Well, if you need me then just call me" says Clark Kent/Superman.

Meanwhile at Quentin Lance apartment, Earth 2 Laurel Lance is still healing from her bullet wounds and Quentin still believe there is some good in her even though in Earth 2 Black Siren is an evil metahuman.

"I heard that 2 earths have merged" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Yeah…wait, who told you that?" Quentin Lance asked. "I did" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barry, when did you— "3 hours ago, you know I'm the Flash and I can vibe my body to walk through solid object plus I know that she would stick around" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Barry, I may not understand much about the whole multiverse— "You miss your daughter Laurel, I guess I can't stop you but you have to at least let any of us know or even let Sara knows" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I know, I just need time" says Quentin Lance. "Alright, I guess I can't force you or her and she has her own choice" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Then, Flash return back to his family and even Black Siren didn't see it coming when she heard the way the Flash was talking.

"Honestly, I did not see that coming" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Me too, but I believe I understand his point" says Quentin Lance. "I don't want to keep it a secret anymore dad" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"Look baby, take all…wait, am I getting drunk or did you just call me dad?" Quentin Lance asked. "Yes, there are a few changes and this is one of them" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Well, take all the time you need to decide" says Quentin Lance.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter, the alliance will soon face Maxima and save Clark before getting forced to be married.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wedding Mayhem

**Chapter 5 – Wedding Mayhem**

Earth 138 – 2019

On March 6th 2019, Clark Kent and his wife are invited to a picnic with Barry Allen and his wife that includes Kara and Mon-El. Mon-El is still not getting used to Kara's parent giving him a death threat.

"Hey Kara, glad you guys can come" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It seems you brought your family" says Iris West-Allen. "Everyone, meet Barry Allen the Flash and his wife plus kids" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Ah, so you're the one that save my cousin from falling off a skyscraper?" Clark Kent/Superman asked.

"Yes, you can call me Barry" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You have my eternal thanks and loyalty" says Clark Kent/Superman. "This is our kids, Donald and Dawn" says Iris West-Allen. "Wow, they're…twins" says Lois Lane. "Yes, it takes sometime to notice" says Iris West-Allen.

Then, the group sit down on the bench with Kara's family meeting Barry's family including Wally West aka Kid Flash.

"It's great to meet you, I take it you're still figuring out what happen to our earths" says Eliza Danvers. "Working on that, but I did notice that the number of villains and criminal is increasing meaning the U.S Government are itching to put our alliance behind bars or disbanding it" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Don't worry, we will support you anyway we can" says Eliza Danvers. "Amen to that" says Clark Kent/Superman. "So, I got to ask what do you eat anyway as a superhero?" Lois Lane asked. "As much as ordinary human eats, I do burn 10,000 calories" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"10,000…please tell me you did not eat as much as Kara did" says Alex Danvers. "Okay, I won't tell you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "That's not good" says Lois Lane. "Well, you should know that your cousin has some similarity with me such as we eat a lot, we have terrible judge of relationship and both of us were possess plus done terrible thing" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Kara did mention that, I was surprise when I heard the team up you guys did and I was glad that Kara made a new friend then gaining the people's trust" says Clark Kent/Superman.

Barry smiled at Clark, he did notice Mon-El is holding Kara's hand which it didn't surprise him much that Barry can't figure it out.

"So, I take it the alliance is now doing their ordinary daily life?" Clark Kent/Superman asked. "Yes, we can't exactly meet up every day so I decide that the weekend is better for a team meeting" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Of course, people won't get suspicious" says Lois Lane.

Suddenly, a CCPD Police Car arrive unexpectedly.

"Captain West, sorry for the interruption and you're unexpectedly needed at the city hall with your son" says CCPD Officer. "Okay, we'll be there" says Barry Allen/The Flash as he stands up. "Can you at least…Barry!" Joe West shouted.

Kara and Barry along with Clark heard Joe's shouting, the three of them immediately catches the bullet then beatdown the CCPD officer who turned out to be imposter.

"Everyone okay?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "A little bit shaken, but we're okay" says Eliza Danvers.

"Impressive fighting, Kal" says Maxima. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me, not you again" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Maxima, this is really getting old" says Clark Kent/Superman. "I'm not giving up like I told you, so either you come with me or I'll let loose a medusa poison to kill 3 cities simultaneously" Maxima explained.

"Guys, whatever you guys thinking better think fast" Clark Kent/Superman muttered. "We're thinking" Alex Danvers whispered. "I'll go, just let them go" says Clark Kent/Superman.

After that, Barry immediately alert the team to meet at the park in Central City to discuss what happen.

"Wait a minute let get this straight, your cousin is now capture and forced to be married?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Yeah, but if he didn't then Maxima is going to unleash a virus to kill 3 cities simultaneously" Kara Danvers/Supergirl explained.

"We need to get him back" says Lois Lane. "We will, but first we need to find that medusa virus first" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "How about this way, one team go after the virus while the other save Superman" says Oliver Queen/The Green Arrow.

"Good idea, I'll take one team while Kara take another" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Okay, let's try to do this without causing any trouble" says Iris West-Allen. "Oh Kara, if you really want to punch her just used a right fist that's all" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Then, the team immediately get ready for the mission to save Superman but they must uncover the location of the medusa virus.

"Winn, do you how to locate the virus?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Well yes, but last time we have help and it is going to be impossible both of our earths have merged" says Winn Schott Jr. "Cisco, Felicity and Curtis, work with him" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Will do" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Winn couldn't help but smiled, Winn was eager and anxious to meet Cisco along with Felicity and Curtis Holt. Barry allow Kara to lead the team to save Superman while Oliver and his team will head out to search for the medusa virus.

"So, Winn tell us about yourself beside being a computer geek" says Felicity Smoak. "Well, I know how to play online computer games, hacking satellites and computer server which I'm technically Kara's tech support" says Winn Schott Jr. "That's so cool, come on and maybe after this I show how I make my toys" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"That includes the dimension hoping device, what is it you call it?" Winn Schott Jr. asked. "Interdimensional Extrapolator, sure I will show you" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Cisco, I don't like interrupting but you're drooling" says Felicity Smoak.

Therefore, Winn assist Cisco plus Felicity and Curtis to locate the Medusa Virus while Kara prepare her team to save Clark from getting forced to be married.

"Okay Kara, choose your team" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Okay, I choose Nate, Mick, James Olsen, Sara and Mon-El" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Alright, I'll take the rest of the team with Oliver to find that virus and stop it" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Don't worry Kara, your cousin will be fine" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "I just hope he doesn't give me a death threat" says Mon-El/Valor. "You seriously need to let it go" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Barry and Oliver know that Mon-El is perfect for Kara, Barry can see Kara blushing which it is hard to noticed and Barry decides to keep guessing.

"Barry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Sure, Oliver" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Oliver's son William is having a hard time with science, William is not good science and Barry is the only person who knows science.

"Barry, I was thinking if you don't have any plans this weekend and I want you to tutor my son William" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Let me guess, science" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Yes, since the Flash knows science and I hope you can tutor him" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Sure, but did you tell him who I was behind the mask?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Nope, I did tell William to keep it a secret" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

As the team begin to depart to their destination, Quentin Lance and Earth-2 Laurel Lance aka Black Siren is now having lunch plus both of them need to figure out how to explain to Sara Lance aka the White Canary.

"Dad, I don't exactly tell you this but my sister died in airplane crash" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "I'm sorry to hear it, but you can't be scare to tell them and I will go with you if you needed" says Quentin Lance.

"Thanks, I just don't know what to tell them even if that Flash boy scout is right about it" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Like I said, I'll go with you my Canary" says Quentin Lance.

At the city of Midvale, the team under Oliver's leadership with full team members of at least 10 members.

"Mr. Queen…I mean Oliver, since when did Barry approve a criminal into the fold?" Lucy Lane asked. "Yeah, for the record I have that same feeling but he did save the world once and it takes time to get used to it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Does Kara know that the Mick guy just call her— "Skirt, yes but Kara knows how handle him and we should leave it to that" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

"Wow, it's seems your words are handsome than your face" says Lucy Lane. "Ah, thanks I guess" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

The team assembles and head out, but Barry is still figuring out how to get a new hideout since his new one is good and this is for the alliance.

"So, remind me again why we have criminal in this alliance?" James Olsen/Guardian asked. "Listen up black metal, I'm risking my neck for skirt's family why because they do the same thing for me" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

"Why are you following us, if I remember correctly you fight like a girl" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "And you're a drunken criminal" says James Olsen/Guardian. "Okay, James you need to be better at this and you Mick don't be a bad influence to him or I'll fry you" Kara Danvers/Supergirl warned.

Meanwhile, Winn Schott is the one to give the information to Barry and it turns out the virus is located at the warehouse in Midvale while the others teams are at Metropolis believing that's where the Wedding.

"Okay, this is the location that Winn gives us" says Alex Danvers. "According to the information, the virus is in at the warehouse" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Okay, I'll half of the team with me and you take the other half Oliver" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "We will wait for you signal, Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, the team head out to their location and surprisingly when they enter the information prove to be accurate this time.

"Hey Alex, who are those 2 talking with Rick Diaz?" John Diggle/Spartan asked. "That's Roulette and the other one is Silver Banshee" says Alex Danvers. "I'm guessing her voice is her powers" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

"Yup" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Perfect" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Okay, Dinah you will start the fight and scream at them" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "With pleasure" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

After the infiltration, Barry and Oliver's team attack with Dinah start the fight with her canary cry at the villains.

"You…the Red Streak is here" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee. "I am, Siobhan let me introduce you to Dinah Drake aka the Black Canary and her voice is louder than yours" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Hell yeah" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog.

The villains foot soldier begins to open fire and among them is Cadmus, Roulette also brought her own private army.

"Some of these guys are Cadmus, they hate aliens" says Lucy Lane. "Thanks for the tip, Lucy" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow as he fires an arrow that multiply into three Arrows.

However, Roulette was about to alert Maxima only to be stopped by Rene Ramirez aka Wild Dog.

"Freeze A Hole, hands above your head" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Sure, I'll be glad— [Gunshot] "The next bullet will go through your forehead" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog warned.

Roulette knew when she was beaten, the others including Silver Banshee flee for their lives and Roulette manage to slip away but the weapon is now intact.

"Guys, we got a problem and it's the trigger for the weapon is not here because the only way to disable it is the trigger" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Maxima has to the have it, if Clark refuse to marry her and she's going to poison the city" says Alex Danvers. "Okay, Cisco breach my team to that wedding and the rest of you stay here" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Kara and her selected team are now undercover as a wedding guest but Kara and Mon-El manage to sneak into the bride's room to find Clark's feet chained to the ground with Kryptonite.

"Hey guys, tell me you guys found where the virus is?" Clark Kent/Superman asked. "Yes, found it and still trying to stop it…"

Barry immediately texted Kara that his team is coming to help her, Barry did inform Kara that the virus is place on a missile and the trigger is the key to disable it.

"Good news and bad news cousin, the good news is that we manage to contain the virus but the bad news is that we can't disable it without the trigger" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "That's just great, I hope you guys brought back up and there is about a few dozen or so people attending" says Clark Kent/Superman.

After that, Kara and Mon-El regroup with their team to rendezvous with Barry's team just at the kitchen.

"Barry, thanks for coming and we're going to need more members to evacuate the people in case of an emergency" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay, roger that" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Guys, the ceremony is about to begin" says Mon-El/Valor.

Then, Kara and her team return back to the hall where the wedding ceremony is about to begin plus Clark is already there. Kara was disgust seeing Maxima attempt to forced her cousin to marry her, but Mon-El and Barry try to calm her down which Kara did calm down.

"Kara, don't worry and we will rescue him" Sara Lance/White Canary assured her. "Thank you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

As the wedding ceremony begins, Sara saw the trigger on Maxima's hand and Clark is still tied up but it's not going to be easy to get the trigger from Maxima's hand.

"I see the trigger" says James Olsen/Guardian. "I can make her slip" says Becky Sharp. "Okay Becky, but not too much" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Becky decide make Maxima accidentally throw the trigger to one of the team, but Becky has to time it just right and the team gets into position.

At precisely the right time, Becky use her powers to make Maxima accidentally throw the trigger away for Kara speed through it to capture it.

"I got it!" Kara Danvers/Supergirl shouted. "Troops, get her!" Maxima commanded. "Not on our watch" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

The 2 teams begin to fight off the goons of Maxima, half of the goons took Superman away but Kara and Mon-El manage to speed ahead and save Superman.

"Thanks cousin and Mon-El, I guess you are perfect for my cousin but at the same time you break her heart and I break all of your bones" says Clark Kent/Superman. "I will look after her" says Mon-El/Valor.

The hero team try to play catch with the villains by throwing the trigger weapon, eventually Kara catch the trigger and disable the warhead just in time.

"It's over Maxima, the virus is disable and save yourself the trouble to surrender" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Not chance little Kara" says Maxima as she pulls out a metal axe. "Wow, girl with axe is hot" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Cisco, Gypsy is going to kill you for that" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

However, Clark manage to stop Maxima before she does something to regret it and Maxima did manage to stop. The DEO and ARGUS arrive to arrest Maxima, the group immediately left and return back to Barry's hideout.

"Well, this is not what your twisted future version of yourself would want" says Clark Kent/Superman. "No, but I think Maxima volunteer for this" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, I talk to Lyla that both ARGUS and DEO have agreed to work together" says John Diggle. "Good, go home guys and get some rest" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"He's right, I've got a date at— "A restaurant in Central City?" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe asked as he shows Sara's that Gypsy text her. "The French Restaurant, looks I'm not the only one who has reservation" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Can Mon-El and I come with you guys?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

"Kara, you and your boyfriend are welcome at any time" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

That night, Sara Lance is supposed to meet with Ava Sharpe a time bureau agent and she's not only who has reservation.

"Ava, you've change dress" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "You too and…you got new friends" says Ava Sharpe. "Ava, I like you to meet Cisco Ramone and Cynthia, Kara and Mon-El" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Nice to meet you, come and I have a table for all of us" says Ava Sharpe.

It turns out the table is actually big enough to fit 6 people, it is probably the only table left in the restaurant since it is the first and famous restaurant because of one thing which is the meal is the one thing famous.

"Sorry, this is the only table that is available and the rest is taken" says Ava Sharpe. "It's perfect" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe as everyone sits down.

"So, Kara tell us about yourself beside being a superhero" says Ava Sharpe. "Well, I'm also a reporter for CATCO for years now and it's not easy with crooked people living in the city" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay, what about you and Mon-El?" Ava Sharper asked. "What do you mean?" Mon-El/Valor asked.

"Well, don't you want to…I don't know, do more than just dating" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "He means by getting married" says Ava Sharpe. "Yeah, we haven't gone that far and my former marriage with Imra was unofficial to be honest" says Mon-El/Valor.

"I know, you guys need some space but let time be the judge" says Ava Sharpe. "Yeah, maybe your right" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

The 6 happy couple spend another 2 hours in the restaurant, it was the first time the team has a chance to bond during the darkest hour.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter, new members are arriving and a conflict rivalry need to be neutralized before doing so. There is also newer headquarters.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6 - New Recruits, New Base

**Chapter 6 – New Recruits, New Base**

Earth 138 – 2019

March 7th 2019, the heroes are still asleep and some of the heroes were fallen asleep due to their drunk hungover last night.

At Sara's temporarily apartment, Sara and Ava slept together after their dinner date last night which it was nice.

[Yawning] "Morning, beautiful" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "You too, gorgeous" says Ava Sharpe as both of them yawn. "Man, I feel I just woke from restless day" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Me too, considering the fact that it is my day" says Ava Sharpe. "Wait, it's your day off…that's why you asked me out so that you can sleep with me rather than sneaking into bed with me" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"I wonder, did you notice that Kara and Mon-El is feeling all touchy lately?" Ava Sharpe asked. "Now that you mention it, yes I was aware" says Sara Lance/White Canary as Sara's phone begin vibrate.

"Who is it?" Ava Sharpe asked. "It's Barry, he said there will be new recruits coming to join the alliance and he did mention that Oliver is willing to give all of us a new base just for all of members of the alliance" Sara Lance/White Canary explained as Ava prevents Sara from getting up. "Not so fast, Canary just a few more minutes" says Ava Sharpe. "Fine" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Meanwhile further to National City, Kara and Mon-El is already wake up plus having breakfast since they're renewing their relationship.

"Mm, the meal is so delicious and I miss your cooking" says Mon-El/Valor. "Well, you know I'm always going to be with you and as for the cooking I have Iris and Lois to help me out" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay…so, when are we meeting the new recruits?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "I'm told we will meet them after breakfast" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that if we really need to be together forever and I'm ready for it" says Mon-El/Valor. "You know what, maybe your right" says Mon-El/Valor.

It was now 10:00am on March 7th 2019, Barry is now meeting with the new recruits and one of them is Linda Park and Earth-2 Laurel Lance.

"Hey Barry, I came here as you told" says Linda Park/Doctor Light. "Me too, I hope the other Black Canary can accept me" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance. "Well, I'm their boss so what I told them or command is approve by me" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"One question, where exactly are we meeting?" Linda Park/Doctor Light asked. "Well, follow me" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Linda Park and Earth-2 Laurel Lance arrive at the newly headquarters, it is the courtesy of the Mayor of Star City himself and Lyla is giving the alliance some equipment before the hero alliance should think off stealing it.

"Thank you guys, I don't how to repay you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You don't need to, stronger together" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "He's right, it's better than having you breaking into ARGUS to steal stuff" says Lyla Michael. "Lyla, you need to let it go" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Like you're letting it go for the 2 arrow holes on your back?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "No, I'm not letting that go" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, you are going to need a second in command and 2 Field General to start with" says Lyla Michael.

Lyla left the new base; the new headquarters was on top of the world or it was called Watchtower plus it is easy for the heroes to lookout for their new world.

By 11:00am, the entire team members from 3 different cities arrive at the new base except for Oliver since he has return back to his office as Mayor.

"Wow, I was expecting an underground base but a base in the sky now this surprise me" says Alex Danvers. "Now, this is something that reminds of home" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Amen" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Hallelujah" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost.

"Come on guys, let's go to the main hall before we keep Barry waiting" says Leo Snart/Citizen Cold. "The Flash better not be late" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

The team members from Arrow, Flash and Supergirl is now entering the hall with the full house this time.

"Hey guys, welcome to our new base courtesy from the Mayor and Director of ARGUS" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Nice new digs man" says James Olsen/Guardian. "Well, we have to get used to it and now let's begin by introducing the new recruits" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Becky Sharpe was the first one to step up, the other recruits are now revealed and one of them is Linda Park.

"Everyone, meet Linda Park aka Doctor Light" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Hi guys, I'm Linda Park and this is actually my earth-2 doppelganger suit that she gave to me" says Linda Park. "Okay, now assume all of you have met Becky Sharpe" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Yeah, it's good to have you" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "So, you said there is 3 new recruits where's other one?" Amaya Jiwe/Vixen asked. "Well, the last one is not something that any of you would agree" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"What do you mean— "He means me" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Laurel, you…were dead but how?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Die, bastard" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

However, Dinah cannot use her canary cry instead just open her mouth like an embarrassment idiot.

"What happen to my Canary cry?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "Seriously, you guys really need to read the brochure" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Well, this is the assembly hall also this is where you guys can sit down, relax and also not kill each other" says Harrison Harry Wells. "Peace" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren with a smile.

"Barry, when did— "She's not your Laurel, she's Earth-2 Laurel Lance or Black Siren and I didn't tell you because you're still mourning for her lost" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's okay, if you guys don't trust me then it's fine by me and I just wanted to write my wrongs plus this is my only chance" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"Barry, does my…wait, my dad knows" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Yup, look it's not my decision to make her join the team and I know some of you rather kill her" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Okay, that's not going to happen" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Are you out of your mind?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "She tries to framed my partner" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "I don't care, look I feel betrayed and lied to but I get your point Barry so I'm not mad" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"Okay, if she's betrayed us then I'll kill her" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Tempted Honey" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "ENOUGH!" Kara Danvers/Supergirl as she punches the ground to make the base shake.

"Thank you, Girl of Steel" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Anytime, Scarlet Speedster" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Everyone got up barely shaken except for Mick and Leo Snart, Mick laughed to see the heroes grunted.

"Okay, I did not see that coming" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "Alright, you guys choose me then trust me and work together" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Okay boss, what do propose?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked.

"Well, Sara Lance and Oliver Queen are the field General since they have experience. Caitlin Snow and Alex Danvers will be the head of the Bio-Engineering Group, Cisco along with Felicity, Curtis and Winn will be the tech support plus I will be the alliance leader plus I will not let personal issue divide us" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Absolutely, I'm glad to be working with Winn honestly" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "Good, in case if I'm either absent or dead or missing or hospitalized my second in command will take over so I appointed Kara Danvers as my second in command" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Mr. Allen, what about Lucy and myself?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked. "Well, since you have jobs in the DEO and you'll become our own Head of Intelligence" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "We gladly accept" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

However, Alex and Clark couldn't help but noticing that Barry just appointed Kara as his second in command.

"Wait, if Kara is his second in command then— "I get to boss you two around" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Not going to happen" says Clark Kent/Superman. "I can outrank you, anytime" says Alex Danvers. "I like it see it" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Oh before I forget, this base also have sleeping quarters to your left including at shower room at the end of the hall. There is also a kitchen, but you are feel free to use it anytime you want plus I know some of you already have an apartment and the room is yours to used" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Just make sure you put your name on the door" Harrison Harry Wells reminded.

Now, the team immediately went to tour the base without a guide and Barry has to be the one to give them the tour.

"Barry, I like to submit my request" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Just name it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Okay, I will like Black Siren to be under my watch and I know it's lot to asked but— "Done" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barry, did you just agree with me?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked as Barry nodded. "Just go easy on her" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

The world is being quiet for now, but for now the heroes must trained their new recruits and for starters Barry let them settle in.

"Barry, I thought you're— "Who is this?" Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel asked. "This is William, Oliver's son" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "When did Oliver— "Don't ask, it's complicated history to be honest and let's leave to that" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "I'm a huge fan of you guys" says William Queen. "Likewise, kid" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Meanwhile, Winn is now getting used to working with the former Earth-1 tech support and he was anxious.

"Wow, why didn't I or Alex think of this method of making a suit?" Winn Schott Jr. asked. "Well, you can't exactly use Kryptonite for training but something less exposure such as Red Sunlight" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Hey Winn, did you anything strange happen from Supergirl?" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention I have noticed and it's like Mon-El is all touchy feeling with Kara" says Winn Schott Jr. "Well, he says he wants to renewed his relationship with Kara" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

"Yeah, but I feel there is more to that" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "I have a theory" says Winn Schott Jr. "Care to share?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "Not yet, the evidence is not there" says Winn Schott Jr.

Back in the training, everyone is finishing sparring each other and everyone feels like they just a brick wall.

"Damn, this is not what I was expecting on training on the first day in a new base" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "I knew it, we should've read the brochure" says Alex Danvers. "Are you guys done complaining yet?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

"Man, my toes hurt and I don't even the physics on why my toes hurt" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "Looks like, we're done complaining" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Yeah…me too" says Linda Park/Doctor Light.

After the training, everyone hit the shower and Dinah is still having trust issue with Black Siren but Sara is insisted that she can help Black Siren with her new life.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but you look just as my baby sister and rest in peace" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "She's dead, I'm sorry" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "After I lost my family, I went off the rail and become a criminal" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Well, we're a family now" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"One more thing, if you really love Ava and tell her how you feel because I'm proud of you" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Thank you" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

As everyone was about to rest up at the assembly hall, all of them felt like they just survive high school or college or even university.

"That was an awkward work out" says Mon-El/Valor. "Yeah, but at least we got some sweat" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl as both got closer to each other. "Well, we could— "Kara, if you and your boyfriend planning to make out then take a room" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, I thought you said all of us have our own room" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

"Yes, but if you're either having a relationship or married then you guys have to bunk together" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title Fun and Games, the heroes will confront Winn's father who is the Toy Man inside a virtual reality game.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fun and Games

**Chapter 7 – Fun and Games**

Earth 138 – 2019

2 days after the team is now fully trained, the villains are also gotten new members but in secret Savitar is working an upgrade to his own suit that he will no longer be called Savitar.

"You know, I never knew the Flash's time remnant can be as wicked as Thawne" says Damien Darkh. "Well, my other version was strong enough to challenge me and that's why I need an upgrade including a loyal army" says Savitar.

"Well, we both have our own enemies to attend to" says Lillian Luthor. "Yes, I'm aware of it and when the times comes we will collide the hero alliance" says Savitar. "Then, let's get to work" says Nora Darkh.

"Who should we send first?" Lillian Luthor asked. "The toy man, let send him first" says Savitar. "The toy man did give me suggestion, throw the heroes into a videogame or VR" says Nora Darkh. "Good idea, tell him I approve" says Savitar.

Therefore, Winn Schott Sr or the Toy Man as he was known was given a task to throw the selected heroes into a virtual reality game.

The plan is to tricked the hero into playing a virtual reality game and then sucked them it, it will probably take some time for the heroes to figure it out.

Meanwhile in Metropolis, several of the heroes who is actually a geek or a nerd is now attending a gaming expo probably buy a new game that was released.

"Wow, I've never been at a gaming expo before" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "I know, I just to geek heaven" says Winn Schott Jr. "Me too, let's go" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Cisco along with Curtis and Winn look around, there hasn't been a single metahuman or criminal or even alien activity happening on each 3 cities of National City, Star City and Central City. Winn immediately eye on the newest game that was released, it was called Stardust and this is a game that anyone can create their own character then head through numerous levels to face different types of boss battle.

"Here it is, the newest edition of every game" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Stardust, let's get back to our apartment and play it" says Winn Schott Jr.

Meanwhile, Cisco and the other tech support wasn't the only buying it even Ralph is buying the new game and play it back at headquarters.

"Ralph, you're buying that game too" says Iris West-Allen. "Well, I like to relived my teenage life" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "It's good thing there isn't anything happen, PI boy scout" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

"Come on, let them have their fun and Ralph just don't forget that you're no longer a teen anymore" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Sure thing, boss" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man.

Then, Alex Danvers enter the base trying to find Kara since she can't find Kara anywhere or even Mon-El.

"Hey guys, anybody see Kara anywhere and she should be on her day off?" Alex Danvers asked.

"No, have you called her or call James yet?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "No, I haven't but thanks for the info" says Alex Danvers. "If I remember correctly she's still sleeping with Mon-El last night" says Iris West-Allen.

"That creep broke her heart, now he wants to renewed it" says Alex Danvers. "I don't blame you though, your past relationship with Maxwell Lord must be hard" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "You…wait a minute, how do you know that?" Alex Danvers asked. "Kara told us, but don't worry and let time be the judge of everything" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

However, the heroes don't know that some of them were about to suck into that videogame within a few minutes.

"Guys, why is the screen malfunctioning?" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost asked. "Cellulation my friend" says Winn Schott Sr. "That's Winn's father" says Alex Danvers. "Yes, Winn will be proud of me and now heroes I will suck you into the game" says Winn Schott Sr.

Within minutes, about 10 heroes was suck into the game and that includes Cisco and Curtis. Winn suddenly arrive at the headquarters only to find that the heroes were already inside the game.

"Guys— "Let me guess Cisco and Curtis have been sucked into the game made by your dad, right?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes, but he is my twisted dad and I wanted to help save the team but I don't know if I can do it" says Winn Schott Jr.

"I play with you" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Do you know how to play this game in your earth?" Quentin Lance asked. "Yeah, I believe I've played this game before and it is better to play 2 players plus it's easier sometimes" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Okay, I'll play with you then" says Winn Schott Jr. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

"10 of our members were suck into this videogame, Black Siren and Winn will try their best to navigate them until the end of the level" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Supergirl will lead a team to find a way to locate the Toy Man's hideout" says Iris West-Allen.

"Okay, let's hope our friends can hold their own in the game" says Mon-El/Valor. "Come on, let's go" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Inside the videogame Stardust, the 10 heroes that were trapped were Wally West, Sara Lance, Curtis Holt, Cisco Ramone, Nate Haywood, Thea Queen, Ralph Dibny, John Diggle, Alex Danvers and Imra aka Saturn Girl.

The game Stardust is a more like an adventure game with different level and boss, the game has about 8 levels in total but by the time they head for the final level and the challenges will be tougher.

"Okay, Cisco tell us about this game before we could find a way to get out of here" says Thea Queen/Speedy asked. "Well, it's has 8 levels in total each with different boss battle" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Each level represents a specific location in a nation, like Kyoto Japan" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

"That doesn't sound so bad" says Imra/Saturn Girl. "Seriously, we're going to be killed by a samurai no offense Thea" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "None taken, Vibe Boy" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "Come on, let's do it" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Therefore, the team immediately head into the first level which is in Ancient Roman timeline meaning they have fight gladiators.

"Get ready champion, the match will begin" says the announcer. "Get ready guys, here it comes" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

The team will now face another group of warriors with armor and spear, but Thea along with Alex, Sara and John have experience in this.

"This is definitely going to kill us" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "We need to focus, we have our friends who are playing and navigating us plus we need to rely on them" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Suddenly, time just somehow slow down and they receive a tutorial during the beginning of the level.

"Looks like the instruction manual or tutorial wants us to open the box in front of us, it contains weapons for this level" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "Come on, let's open and grab whatever weapons available" says Alex Danvers.

Therefore, the heroes open the box and grab any useful weapon that are available because they're facing foot soldiers for now.

"Come on guys, we're about to face foot soldiers" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Okay, basic commands and I hope our friends who are playing can do this" says Sara Lance/Alex Danvers.

Back in the real world, it was Winn and Earth-2 Laurel Lance who are playing and the heroes then learn that Earth-2 Laurel Lance was a skilled gamer despite being a metahuman criminal.

Laurel and Winn got the stranded heroes through the tutorial right towards the boss battle, everyone in the room were shocked to see Black Siren playing a PS4 videogame so well.

"Laurel, when did you— "Play games, a lot to be honest and I normally play videogame after finishing exam or homework" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "I miss my childhood days" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "The tutorial is a bit easy to say the least, but the difficulty of each level changes depending on how many Star on each mission since the game is called Stardust which the player has to either collect or retrieve the Star" Winn Schott Jr explained.

"I believe I play this game like 20 times" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance. "Well, I guess there is something in you that are still the same" says Quentin Lance.

Back in the videogame, the heroes manage to pass the first level then second and third level without any troubles because the difficulty of each level is measure on Star's. If there is one or two or three stars meaning the level is easy, but if the level with 4-5 stars will be a medium level and the final level will be full star meaning the hardest level.

In the fourth Level, the heroes enter the location in Feudal Japan and it is Kyoto during Feudal Era of Japan.

"We're in Tokyo" says Alex Danvers. "Actually, this is Feudal Japan" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Oh great, now we have to deal with Samurai and Ninja's" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Come on Cisco, stop being a baby" says Thea Queen/Speedy.

The objective for this level to enter the Palace, but the only route they need to head for the Palace will be the forest of which leads into the mountains.

"Okay, this is getting spooky" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Don't worry, we can do this and stronger together" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Damn right" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

The team follow the trail as they have on their map, the first 3 level of boss battle were a lion, Prison Warden and Kraken. It wasn't to hard if you're working together, but the level difficulties will get even challenging as the heroes moved from level to level in order to reach level 8.

As the team walk their way towards the mountain, Thea along with Sara and Diggle notice that they're being watched even Alex Danvers is noticing too.

"Guys, I don't like this and I have a bad feeling about this" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "I know, we're going to fight some ninja's and they'll appear the moment we enter the mountains then the Palace gate" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe explained. "Thanks for info, Cisco" says Thea Queen/Speedy.

Suddenly, they heard a loud sound drawing closer to them from the rear and it is the Samurai Calvary are about to chase them.

"Here comes the Calvary!" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe shouted. "Quick, on the horse now" says Thea Queen/Speedy.

Therefore, the heroes hop onto the horse without a second thought but some of them knew it was a trap. The heroes immediately went through the mountains and arrive at the Palace gate, the heroes were relief that the Samurai Calvary choose to retreat but now the heroes will have to deal with Ninja's.

"That was a bit odd" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "We did it, it wasn't too hard" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "Well, we have to deal with Ninja's" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "Come on, there is no such thing as ninja's and they're not even real" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "Hate to break it to you Ralph, but they're real" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"Come on, you're not seriously think there is a brotherhood that are trained in the art of assassination?" Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man asked. "Well, I'm basically a ninja and— "An assassin, sexy assassin" says Alex Danvers. "Thanks for the compliments, Alex" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Your welcome" says Alex Danvers.

The heroes approached the stair to the main door, but only to be confronted by 20 hidden ninja's that just revealed themselves.

The Ninja's attack quickly and stealthy, it wasn't easy to take down Ninja's when they're hiding or blending in because that's what a ninja is trained for and it is to be a ghost in the night. Wally then realize he has sword of Light that probably can reveal those hidden Ninja, Wally quickly reappear the sword but the sword's light effect can only work for 2 minutes before recharging and they must use it to defeat.

"I'm going to use my Sword of Light to reveal those ninja, but you guys only have 2 minutes that's all" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "Wally, you just reveal them then we'll handle the rest" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Without hesitation, Wally wield the Sword of Light as the Ninja got closer and the lights shines on also revealing the hidden ninja's or ghost ninja. The heroes took down 20 ninjas within 1 minute and 30 seconds, it was easy taking down the foot soldiers if you have the necessary weapons or equipment.

Suddenly, the heroes come face to face with the Samurai Shogun who is now holding a Star on the saddle bag.

As the Samurai Shogun jumps down, Alex then notice something on the shogun's back but the Shogun reveal it before Alex could say anything.

"I think that puny thing is the boss" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "Yup, I believe we're all aware of it" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

Therefore, the only way to defeat the shogun which is to allow him to strike either a wall making him stuck so that he's back is wide open for an attack. The First strike was an easy one, but then the Shogun summon his ninja to protect him and the heroes split up to do 2 things at once but they know that by the time the Shogun was about to be defeat then the Shogun is about to unleashed its power.

However, they must rely on their friends in the real world to help them and the heroes manage to defeat the Shogun.

They grab the Stars to end the level, now they'll be transported to Level 5 which should get them into 19th Century China and this is probably during the Boxer Rebellion.

Meanwhile in the real world, the heroes have been searching all over the city including Midvale, Keystone City and even Midway City plus they couldn't find it. Felicity is trying to locate the Toy Man's hideout, but without Cisco or Curtis then it is near too impossible and Winn wanted to help but Winn's dad is now over smart Winn so it was useless.

"It's my fault, if my dad hasn't such as douche bag then I wouldn't be here" says Winn Schott Jr. "Winn, you can't blame yourself after what happen with your dad" says Iris West-Allen. "He's right, all of us have daddy issue back when we're still kids" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "Well not for me, my dad wants to make a toy for my birthday but sadly it's not easy to make that can be similar to the one seen in the toy store" Winn Schott Jr explained.

"Winn, your dad was trying to do what he believes is right for you as every father would do for their son" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I agree with Barry but remember no matter how bad or cruel our dad is and they're still our dad" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me" says Winn Schott Jr.

In the videogame, the heroes manage to fight their way through every level right towards the final level of Level 8. The heroes enter Level 8 which is the 20th Century possibly in the year 2011, the place is actually looks like Metropolis and Alex Danvers recognize it quickly.

"So, this is where Kara's cousin lived?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Swanky place" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Well, Kara visit him frequently" says Alex Danvers. "So, any luck on finding a new girl yet?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Still working on it, it's not easy when the whole world is out to kill you" says Alex Danvers.

"Well, you just make something up" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Like you did during our one night stand" says Alex Danvers. "More or less, but you get the idea" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

The heroes entered the Military Factory that produced tanks and other vehicles without any trouble, because entering should be easy on the final level but obtaining or capturing the final star is a challenge.

The last star is located on the assembling room, the room is filled with fully assembled vehicles and anything can happen when the heroes enter the room filled with modern vehicle that can kill them.

As they enter the assembling room, the final boss emerges and it was a giant mechanical robot plus the Toy Man is operating the gigantic mechanical robot.

"Everyone, meet Winn Schott Senior and Winn's dad" says Alex Danvers. "Right you are, I'm surprise that my own son couldn't be sucked into the game" says Winn Schott Sr. "This is not the way you treat your own son" says Imra/Saturn Girl.

The Toy Man begin to attack, but it is up to Winn to guide them and defeat his father. Winn then try something that the Toy Man was not expecting, Winn allows the heroes to pretend that they're giving up and his own father is never expecting this from his own son.

" _Winn, why are we giving up right now?_ " Cisco Ramone/The Vibe asked. "Trust me on this one" says Winn Schott Jr.

At the right appropriate timing, Winn combine Cisco and Alex character's power to beat down the Toy Man then the rest is now finishing him off for good. The Toy Man's got out of the giant mechanical robot, but then the heroes got out of the game after obtaining the final star and now the level has been done.

"We're back home" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "You guys are not the only one" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Ha-ha, I'm going to run for my life" says Winn Schott Sr/The Toy Man.

However, the Toy Man was stopped by Mon-El and Supergirl instantly.

"Hi Supergirl, please don't beat me in the face or stomach" Winn Schott Sr/The Toy pleaded. "That's enough, you are under arrest" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Can I keep my toy stuff please?" Winn Schott Sr/Toy Man. "No!" Winn Schott Jr shouted.

The Flash sighed and quickly cuff the Toy Man, the team immediately took the Toy Man to their own lockup.

"This is why some of you guys needs to grow up" says Iris West-Allen. "She has a point, but look I know some of us wanted to relived our teenage life which I'm not complaining and I get the point" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "We're so sorry" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man.

After that, Winn accompanied by Barry Allen went to see his dad at the base lockup because Barry need Winn reconnect with his dad.

"Take your time Winn" says Barry Allen/The Flash as he left the room.

Barry left the room, everyone except Oliver and Sara were speechless and they never seen Barry that wise because it seems that his time in prison have taught him that.

"Nice work Barry, so what now?" Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man asked. "Well, I'm heading home with my wife and we all should get some rest because I have feeling this is just the beginning" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

By 8:00pm, Kara and Mon-El return back to their apartment to get some rest but Mon-El doesn't want to wait anymore.

"That's was weird for our friends to be sucked into a videogame" says Mon-El/Valor. "Yeah, but we manage to help them and get them out. Winn is now confronting his dad one last time" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I feel sorry for him, I like him" says Mon-El/Valor.

"Look Mon-El, I know you weren't officially married with Imra and I respect that because if you need some space then I will give it to you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Kara Zor-El, you are the love of my life and I can't live without you plus I love you" says Mon-El/Valor as he pulls her over for a kiss.

Mon-El and Kara are now finally back together, but one day both of them will hopefully get above it and get married.

 **That's all…**

 **Truth to be told, this story is going to be the longest story with more chapters in store. On the next chapter entitled: Against** **Supergirl** **will be a 2 part chapter and we will see** **Supergirl** **being brainwashed by Roy** **Bivolo** **aka Rainbow Raider, heroes will try desperately to find a solution to contain** **Supergirl** **until they can reverse the effect.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Against Supergirl, Part 1

**Chapter 8 – Against** **Supergirl** **, Part 1**

Earth 138 – 2019

On March 25th 2019, Evil Future Barry aka Savitar is now looking for another to solution and Future Barry found a better solution. The evil alliance has Rainbow Raider meaning that can used him to brainwashed Supergirl to fight against the heroes, Evil Barry immediately summons Roy Bivolo aka Rainbow Raider.

"Savitar, Bivolo is here to see you as you requested" says Richard Diaz. "Bring him in" says Savitar.

Therefore, Rainbow Raider enter his private office.

"Hello there, Rainbow Raider and we have a job for you" says Savitar. "This is going to be good— "Ricky, shock him please" says Savitar as the Rainbow receive a shocked. "Wrong words, Bivolo now listen up" says Richard Diaz. "I'm going to send into the city, you will wait for the right time to brainwashed Supergirl but if you failed then you die in Prison so bother come back" says Savitar. "Yes boss" says Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider.

Rainbow Raider left the room, but Savitar would know that plan might end up in failure and Savitar wanted to buy time to allow to hero to keep guessing his master plan.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Damien Darkh asked. "Doubtful, but Ricky send one of your men to watch him and send in the Melting Pot Metahuman" says Savitar. "With pleasure" says Richard Diaz/Ricky the Dragon.

The Evil Alliance are about to find a way to obliterate the earth with the heroes in it, but for it to succeed then the plan has to be kept a secret.

Savitar along with Richard Diaz and Lillian Luthor has team up their organization to fight the heroes, Amunet Black aka Blacksmith and Roulette also teamed up but they didn't join the evil organization since they run an underground black marketing.

However, Savitar doesn't have the time or methods to handle them so he decides to let the heroes handle Blacksmith and Roulette.

Meanwhile in Central City, Kara and Mon-El stayed at Barry's apartment last night since they're apartment has lost electricity that won't be back until tomorrow. Barry and Mon-El woke up early so that Barry got a chance to teach Mon-El how to prepare a breakfast meal for your wife, both of them work together to prepare a meal for their wife.

[Yawning] "Morning Iris, thanks for letting me and Mon-El stay at your apartment" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Hey anytime, Kara" says Iris West-Allen as she smells something delicious. "Is it me or am I smelling something good?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Yup, come on let's go" says Iris West-Allen.

Then, Kara and Iris went towards the kitchen to find Barry and Mon-El has just made them breakfast.

"Hey guys, what is this?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Well, we're making breakfast for us and our milady" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Indeed we are" says Mon-El/Valor. "Honey, is the kids still sleeping?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yup, they also kinda like Kara and Mon-El to be here" says Iris West-Allen.

"You're kids a bit fast walking" says Mon-El/Valor. "Not fast enough to get away from me or Kara" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Momma" says Donald and Dawn Allen. "Never mind, they're awake" says Iris West-Allen.

Dawn and Donald Allen speed their way to the kitchen, but Barry and Kara manage to catch them first.

"Not so fast to outrun us, kids" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "You make a great aunt, Kara" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Let's hope so" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Meanwhile in the new base, Dinah and Earth-2 Laurel Lance is slowly getting along but it will take some time.

"Not bad, honey" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Thank you, you're not too bad yourself" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary as she throws the towel for Black Siren to catch. "You know something, in another lifetime you and I could do some serious damage" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Yeah, we could" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

"It's a shame I have to bounce your head on the blender when this is over" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Well with all due respect honey, when this is all over then you and I are going to find a place then I'm going to knock your teeth and heads so far down your throat meaning you going to stick a toothbrush to your ass just to brush it" Dinah Drake/Black Canary explained.

"Wow, you guys are getting along" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Barely, but we're getting there" says Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance.

Oliver smiled and left them alone, but he knows it will take some time for those two Canary to get along.

"Oliver, the city of National, Central, Star and Metropolis are now quiet" says Lucy Lane. "Savitar hasn't made a single move just yet but he will and Savitar is figuring a way to take down the alliance" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "You might be correct, Mr. Queen" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

Then, Barry and Kara arrive at the base to see the progress of every members.

"Hey guys, any progress?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "So far, Black Siren and the Black Canary are getting along" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "But their friendship relation is still in progress?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "You guys have no idea" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Well at least Cisco, Felicity and Curtis are getting along with Winn just fine" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "That's good sign, Winn's never been this much enthusiastic since he has his daddy issue" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Give him time Kara, I'm sure Winn will be forgot the whole thing and accepting it" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Suddenly, the warning alarm raise and it was King Shark trying to round up the people in Smallville to devour them.

"Looks like we're needed" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'll lead the team this time" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Alright Supergirl, I'll have Oliver and Sara's team to support you" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, the team was quickly summoned then dispatch into the small city which is actually closer to Metropolis and also where Superman landed.

Kara is leading her team to confront King Shark, Oliver and Sara's team will lead the rescue of the hostage. King Shark is holding one hostage as part of the plan, but what the heroes doesn't know that the hostage situation was a decoy to allow Bivolo to secretly use his power to manipulate Supergirl.

"Alright, I'll give you one warning and that's it" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

However, King Shark let out his roar and it tempted Kara along with the rest of the heroes.

"Suit yourself, shark face" says Mon-El/Valor. "Come on guys, let's get them" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "On your word, honey" says Mon-El/Valor. "Okay, you two are sweeter than Iris's muffin and it makes me sick" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

The team made their attack, Sara and Oliver's team went to rescue the hostage but Kara's team would have to save the last hostages which that's exactly what the evil alliance.

King Shark put up a great fight, Kara and Mon-El have never face such a foe like King Shark before but Kara knew she's not going to hold back against the monstrous behemoth. Kara manage to save the last hostage, Kara didn't know that hostage that she saved is actually Roy Bivolo aka Rainbow Raider.

Roy Bivolo use his power once Supergirl made eye contact on him, the power of manipulation is now entering Supergirl's body but it will take time for it to kick in.

As the hostage are safely evacuate, King Shark and the other goons suddenly retreat probably to regroup.

"Well, that was a bit— "Too easy, we need to head back to base" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Yeah, we should" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

The group return back to the watchtower, they reported back and it surprise Barry because he knows it's bit too easy for the villains to suddenly launch an attack without a reason since some most villains don't attack quiet cities.

"I hate to say this but this is too easy" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "King Shark didn't hold back to be honest, I wasn't even holding back" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, there has to be something" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Look, I already got Winn and our tech team to look for clues but the in the meantime go home and get some rest" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, the team went back to their homes and Kara decides to head back to National City with Mon-El but Barry somehow notice strange happen to Kara as she and Mon-El left the base.

Barry decides to follow Kara just to prove his theory, Barry brought Nate and Wally just in case of an emergency.

"Hey babe, word is that our apartment is accessible tomorrow" says Mon-El/Valor. "That's good to know, I wish we could get visit our friends often" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, I always wanted to be a dad" says Mon-El/Valor as he kissed Kara.

Suddenly, Kara and Mon-El saw a mugging just near them so Kara speed up quickly before Mon-El could follow. Kara with Mon-El's help quickly beat down the mugging allowing the victim to escape, but then Mon-El notice that Kara was about to killed those muggers and Mon-El try to stop her but failed.

"I knew this would happen" Barry Allen/The Flash muttered.

Barry immediately contact Oliver and Sara to send backup, Barry also contact Superman and Superman was the first to arrive.

"I got your message what's…Kara stop!" Clark Kent/Superman shouted. "Stay out of this Kal, these muggers need to learn their lesson" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

However, Barry and Clark manage to push Kara away from the mugger while Wally quickly send the muggers to the NCPD Precinct.

"Kara, you need to calm down" says Barry Allen/The Flash as Kara got up and head butt the Flash. "You need to stay down" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Barry receive a text from Oliver saying that backup is on it's way ETA 2 minutes, Barry needs to contain Kara but even with Superman helping him then there is no chance.

Nate join in to fight Supergirl, Nate is known as Citizen Steel and his power are similar to Kara's only Nate is a more metahuman than alien.

"Kara, you need to stop this and I don't want to fight you" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "You have no choice, Girl Steel versus Citizen Steel" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Nate Haywood knew it was nearly impossible for him to face a Kryptonian alien, but everyone was down and reinforcement is already on their way plus it will take a miracle to defeat Supergirl. Surprisingly, Nate didn't hold back and Kara's rage is rising up which Barry quickly noticed about it.

The first team under Oliver's leadership with Rene Ramirez, Zari, Ralph and Diggle arrive to support, but Kara in rage mode quickly took them down leaving Oliver fighting Kara alone and Oliver did have the Kryptonite Arrow he kept since the Earth-X villains invasion.

"Kara, you need to stop this and this is not you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "You don't know that, I'm perfectly under control" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Then, Mon-El steps in to contain Kara only for Kara to beat him again and Barry now recovered decide to do one move that no one would be expecting which a supersonic punch.

"Good, run back to your hole Flash" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "He's not even running away from you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Supergirl look back in her rage mode and confused, but the confusion was ended by a powerful supersonic punch arrive in top speed that not even Kara could noticed.

As Sara's team begin to approach, Kara immediately fly away and nearly half of the team is now out of action or wounded.

"Is everyone okay?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Yes, we're good or more less" says Mon-El/Valor. "Kara, what have you done" Alex Danvers muttered. "She's must been affect by a red Kryptonite— "No Alex, she isn't but she is being manipulated by a metahuman named Roy Bivolo" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"That bozos again, I hate him" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Look, we need to find her before she does something she could regret" says Alex Danvers. "I know, but we need to regroup and I promise you that we're going to get her back" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I believe if Kara trust you then I should too" says Clark Kent/Superman.

 **TBC…**

 **On the next chapter, the heroes will use the same device that was used during the time Barry got manipulated by Rainbow Raider. The heroes will have to adopt every weakness or advantage to contain** **Supergirl** **.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Against Supergirl, Part 2

**Chapter 9 – Against** **Supergirl** **, Part 2**

Earth 138 – 2019

Just 10 minutes after the hero alliance battle with Supergirl, Barry and the alliance took the injured members back to base to be treated but luckily it wasn't a serious injury or wounds.

"Oh my god, what happen to you guys?" Lucy Lane asked in shocked. "Kara was manipulated by Roy Bivolo aka Rainbow Raider" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Kara, she's already lose too much and we need to find her— "I know J'onn, but we need to plan first and also her location" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Is that guy the same person that brainwashed you?" Winn Schott Jr asked. "Yes Winn, that's guy but don't worry Cisco still keep the device to reverse the effect" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yup, I did" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"Wait a minute, you have a device to reverse the effect?" Lucy Lane asked. "Yes, I just need to get it in the storage— "I'll carry you" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

Meanwhile back in the evil lair, Savitar was impressed on Bivolo's work and now the heroes will have to fight Supergirl giving the villains a gap to move freely at any given time.

"Boss, you did it and the heroes are fighting Supergirl now" says Richard Diaz. "Well, let them fight off Supergirl" says Savitar. "What about Roulette and Amunet?" Lillian Luthor asked. "Hmm, now that you mention it and they're going to be a pain in the ass to us so let's deal with but tell Bivolo that I need him back on the field" says Savitar.

"Do I still need some of our people to watch Bivolo?" Richard Diaz asked. "Send the Bratva and Kilgore" says Savitar. "With pleasure" says Richard Diaz.

The villains are ready to strike since the hero alliance are busy handling Supergirl, but they must handle Roulette and Blacksmith first since those 2 underground criminal tyrants will become a thorn in their side.

Roulette aware of the earth converges immediately team up her resources with Amunet Black or Black Smith as she was known, the criminal underworld will be at the center of it meaning the hero alliance will face the criminal tyrants as well as the evil villain's alliance.

Back at the watchtower, everyone is devising a plan to contain Supergirl and it also means fighting Supergirl. Barry knew this is exactly what those villains wanted, this is one of their tactics and Barry decides to handle this personally.

"Okay, now I will personally lead this mission to free Supergirl" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barry, we don't have enough Kryptonite back at the DEO to stop her" says Lucy Lane. "No, we just need to contain her and capture plus we 2 Canaries" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barry, Black Siren and I never fought against Supergirl before" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

"Do we have any chance to win?" Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren asked. "Dinah and Laurel have sonic scream, same as Kara's arch enemy Silver Banshee" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's true, we've seen it and I've seen it" says Winn Schott Jr. "But it can only disorient Supergirl not contain" says Lucy Lane.

"How long can it last?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Um…a few minutes or so give or take" says Winn Schott Jr. "It's good enough for me but I'm going to need Sara's team to stay behind in case those villains try to attack again" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Barry, my team will hold the fort" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Okay, I'll have Iris guide you guys through" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Go babe, I'll handle this" says Iris West-Allen.

Then, Barry and Oliver took the selected members to find and capture Supergirl then return her back to Watchtower to cure her. The plan was ground Supergirl and allowed the Black Canary along with Black Siren to disorient Supergirl, when Supergirl is disorient then the rest of them can move in to contain her and if all else failed then Barry will have no other choice but do one thing that Supergirl won't be expecting.

"Okay, let's review the plan one last time" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'll go confront Supergirl to get her attention, I will let Supergirl chase me down to the alley and once she's on the ground Black Siren and Black Canary will use their sonic scream to disorient Supergirl. Once Supergirl is distracted, Clark along with J'onn and Mon-El will rush in to contain Supergirl before we bring her back to Base" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Good plan, Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Okay, if that fails then is there any other option?" Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren asked. "There is but for now we must stick with this plan" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Just don't hurt her, okay" Alex Danvers pleaded. "We won't" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Then, the team begins to head for Supergirl's location that Winn tracked and Supergirl is located on the rooftop of CATCO. Barry speed up towards that location, Barry knows that his bond of friendship Supergirl is still strong and Supergirl would never hurt him no matter what.

"Hi there, Supergirl…what are you doing?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Looking at the view of the city, Flash" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl not bother to look. "Look Supergirl, you know that I'm your friend" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Yes" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Then, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Where are you going with this, Flash?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked as she turn around. "You been brainwashed by Roy Bivolo aka Rainbow Raider, you're not in control of your action" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Your wrong, I'm completely in control of my actions" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Let's see it then, chase me" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

It was tempted enough for Supergirl to chase the Flash to the alley, it worked and now Flash lure Supergirl right towards the alleyway and the team is now waiting to spring the trap.

"Nowhere to run, Flash" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I wasn't even running from you, I was luring you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Now!" Barry Allen/The Flash shouted.

The time was right for Black Siren and Black Canary to use their sonic scream together, Supergirl was immediately slammed into the wall and Clark along with J'onn and Mon-El quickly contain Supergirl before she could get up.

Suddenly, Kara quickly got up and regain her strength as the heroes try desperately to contain Supergirl but failed. Black Canary was also out of action leaving only Black Siren along with Green Arrow, Alex Danvers and the Flash that are still standing, Flash has no other option, Flash decides to do this on his own.

"Okay, stay with the team and I'll handle Supergirl" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Okay, be careful" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Alex, can Kara sustain a permanent damage and how fast can she heal?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "No, only with Kryptonite and once they're removed then she heals fast as usual" says Alex Danvers. "That's all I wanted to know" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Alex was confused and have no idea what the Flash is about to do, Barry has no other option and half of the team is out of action so Barry has to do the alternative way which is to vibrate his hand on her skull.

However, Barry have to distract Kara in order for his plan to succeed and Barry will use his speed mirage tactic to confused Supergirl.

"Kara, please don't make me do this" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You have no choice" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Supergirl fire her heat vision but Flash evade, Supergirl was then surprise to see that she was cornered by nearly a dozen of Flash but when Supergirl hit one of them and it turn out to be a mirage as Supergirl keeps on hitting relentlessly.

"Where are you!" Kara Danvers/Supergirl shouted in rage.

Barry want the speed mirage to buy him time to get behind Supergirl, Barry immediately caught Supergirl from the back and vibrate his hand to her skull rendering her unconscious.

"Kara, stay with me" says Alex Danvers. "What did you do to her?" Alex Danvers asked. "I vibrate my hand to her skull" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You did what?" Alex Danvers asked. "That's why I asked if Kara could heal fast or not, everyone was down and I have no other option plus I was expecting myself to do that to Kara" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"He's right, it was his only option and Barry was facing a difficult choice to do it so it's not his fault" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Maybe your right" says Alex Danvers.

Then, Barry along with Alex, Black Siren and Green Arrow took their team plus an unconscious Supergirl back to the watchtower.

"Hey Barry, you're back…oh my god, what happen to you guys?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Things got messy when we try to contain Supergirl, I'm going to put Supergirl in handcuffed before she wakes up again and Cisco get the device ready" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You got it" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"How did you guys capture Supergirl?" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost asked. "Barry vibrate his hand into his skull" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Yeah, I did but like I said I didn't have any other choice and half of the team is out of action leaving only me, Oliver, Alex and Black Siren. I honestly regret doing it, but it is the only option left that I have to execute" Barry Allen/The Flash explained after he return back from cuffing Supergirl.

"I don't blame you Barry, you did what need to be done" says Clark Kent/Superman. "Okay, so when do we start reversing the effect?" Alex Danvers asked. "Once Kara is awake, I believe she should be waking up any minute" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Supergirl suddenly open her eyes and to find that she is in chains, Alex was relief that the Flash didn't kill Kara and now the team will reverse the effect.

"Hey, sleep well?" Alex Danvers asked. "Yeah, I've slept but…why am I in handcuffed?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "We had to" says Winn Schott Jr. "Idiots and weaklings" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl as she tries to break free.

"Cisco!" Barry Allen/The Flash as Supergirl is now loose. "Hey, look at me" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Supergirl turn her attention to Cisco, the device was activated with different bright colors flashing and Supergirl was immediately return back to normal.

"Oh Rao, what happen?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Well, you did beat us down but some of us manages to survive while the rest are resting in a hospital bed" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry and I don't know what I've done— "It's okay Kara, you didn't kill anyone" says Alex Danvers as she pulls for a hug.

"Alright, let's go get that douche bag that did this to Kara" says Clark Kent/Superman. "Well, I found him and he's at the Central City power plant" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "I'm coming to" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

Therefore, Barry and Sara's team head for the Central City Power Plant to arrest Rainbow Raider then put him back to prison.

"Alright, let's do this" says Clark Kent/Superman. "I'll take my team to confront him, Sara you take the team to cut off his escape" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Got it" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Barry and his team did encounter a platoon of Bratva on their route, but his team blast their way and the Bratva stood no chance against Superman or Martian Manhunter. It is not a fair fight but the Bratva never play fair so be it, Barry and his team got to the storage room but then he saw Bivolo trying to escape only to be stopped by the White Canary and her team.

"You know what they say Flash, if first you don't succeed try and try again" says Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider. "We're not giving you a second chance" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Kilgore arrive with additional backup from Bratva, the 2 hero teams fought back and they demolished the Bratva reinforcement also Kilgore forcing them to retreat. Roy Bivolo wanted to come with them, but sadly Roy Bivolo was left behind because of his failure and now Barry cuffed him.

"Hold it, before we take him back to base" says Alex Danvers. "What do you want?" Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider asked as Alex punch him. "That's for me and my sister" says Alex Danvers. "Come on, let's get out of here" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After Bivolo was custody, every other member that were wounded has now recovered and Kara apologize for kicking their butts.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know what I was thinking" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "It's okay Kara, any of us wouldn't imagine what would if we were manipulated" says Zari Tomez. "She's right, sorry about the sucker punch" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "Me too" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's okay, although getting a supersonic punch really hurts" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Sorry Kara, I didn't mean to" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, if it's all the same to you guys and I like to take my girlfriend back home for some rest" says Mon-El/Valor.

Mon-El quickly grab Kara using a bridal style, some of the team was oblivious and some did manage to notice a spark between them.

"Okay, is it just me or are those two feeling touchy?" Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Canary asked. "Now that you mention it, I have notice" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Mon-El loves Kara, I bet sometime in the future that Mon-El will be Kara's official husband" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, we have to let time be the judge" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Okay, if that Daxamite hurts her then I'll kill him" says Clark Kent/Superman. "Me too" says Alex Danvers. "Okay, you guys are too overprotected" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

As everyone left the watchtower, Black Siren was about to head for her own room until she run into Dinah Drake.

"Speak of the devil, you haven't left" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "I just wanted to say thank you, you saved my life" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "It's seems you owe me one" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"You're not that bad, I guess Oliver was right" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Yeah perhaps, see you in the morning" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren as she closed the door. "You too" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

Meanwhile back in the Iris West-Allen apartment, Kara and Mon-El sit down on the couch together along with the West-Allen couple.

"So, is there is reason you have to pick Kara like a married bride?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Okay, I don't know what I was thinking to be honest" says Mon-El/Valor. "Look, sooner or later you guys have to compromised and get married" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Like you did?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

"More or less" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Come on Kara, let's just kiss them" says Iris West-Allen.

Both couple kissed passionately until they were fast asleep back into their beds, Kara and Mon-El is not breaking up this time so they'll go all the way.

 **That's all…**

 **On the next chapter title: Criminal Underworld. The heroes will go up against Roulette and Blacksmith, the heroes must uncover and thwarted the illegal underground Fight Club run by Roulette and Blacksmith.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Criminal Underworld

**Chapter 10 – Criminal Underworld**

Earth 138 – 2019

On April 2nd 2019, the incident with Supergirl is over and everything was back to normal with the team. Barry knows that brainwashing Supergirl was only part of Savitar's plan, but the heroes is facing 2 different villain factions and another being the criminal underworld that is run by Roulette and Amunet Black aka Blacksmith.

The heroes are now having a nice breakfast at Jitters coffee shop, the group not including Vixen was surprise to taste the new coffee named Flash, Arrow and Supergirl. It was kinda new for most of them to taste, Flash taste the new Supergirl coffee while Kara taste the Flash coffee and it was refreshing.

"Wow, so that's what the Flash coffee taste like" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Same goes for Supergirl's coffee" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's taste a bit different with sugar" says Iris West-Allen. "That's why I don't put sugar, honey" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "This is one of the best coffee I've tasted" says Mon-El/Valor. "Same here" says Lucy Lane.

"Stick around, then we'll show you guys more of it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, what are we going to do with Roulette and Amunet Black?" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost asked. "Those two made a bad combo for criminals" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"They're going to be in the center of the battle killing people whenever they please" says Lucy Lane. "I should've killed her when I had the chance" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "And leave you in the hands of the police while all of us get hunted down, I don't think so" says Iris West-Allen. "Iris is right, Caitlin and stronger together" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Correct…wait, did you just take that off from a fortune cookie?" Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel asked. "No Nate, it's my family motto to be honest" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "All for one and one for all" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Guys, the Royal Flush Gang is here" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"I've never heard of them before, but I'm guessing they're not friendly" says Alex Danvers as the Royal Flush Gang open fire. "Everybody, get on the ground!" Ace of Spades shouted.

"So much for a having a nice team breakfast" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch muttered. "Come on, let's get them" says Lucy Lane.

Nate Haywood and Alex Danvers approach the Royal Flush Gang first.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "No chance, what are you? A cop?" Queen of Spades asked.

The Royal Flush Gang open fire on Alex, but Nate quickly shield her with his body since he is called the Citizen of Steel.

"Thanks for the shield" says Alex Danvers. "Anytime" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

The arrival of hero alliance shocked the Royal Flush Gang, the Royal Flush Gang also came face to face with Supergirl and the Royal Flush Gang attack Supergirl head on which is a mistake.

The heroes beatdown the Royal Flush Gang before bringing them to the Police, it didn't take to beatdown the Royal Flush Gang and then hand them over to the authorities. After the Royal Flush was apprehended, the team return back to the Royal Flush only to be received by an unexpected visit from their enemies.

"Hello everyone" says Savitar. "What do you guys want?" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe asked as everyone took a fighting stance.

"Wow, you guys are on fire" says Nora Darkh. "Okay, cut the chase and talk" says Iris West-Allen. "What do you idiots want?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Call it a temporarily truce" says Richard Diaz. "I'm going to kill you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Why do you care anyway?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"I don't, but you will do it and here something to remind you" says Savitar as he tosses the file to Barry.

After that, the villains left the base and Barry quickly open the file just to see a photograph of Thea and Roy being held by Blacksmith and Roulette.

"Ollie, they're not lying" says Barry Allen/The Flash as he hands the photo. "Is that Thea?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Yes, there is also Roy or Arsenal as he was called" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Suddenly, Barry receive a text from Joe saying that he just receives a death threat from the head of the CIA.

"Well Joe texted me, the Head of the CIA is not approving on my alliances formation and they threaten to end my alliance if I don't disband them" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I hate those idiots" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

"Also, there is a report of an illegal convoy sighted leaving Central City" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It could be them, if I know Roulette and she likes to find worthy opponent for her arena" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, we need to find that arena" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "How? Amunet and Roulette are both criminal mob boss most importantly they're teaming up means that they'll probably sell those criminals that they have" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost.

"We will do it Caitlin, remember stronger together" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, where do we start?" Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren asked. "Let's go intercept that convoy, Oliver's team will take this one" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Everyone went to their lockers to get ready, Oliver's team will jump into the convoy while Kara's team will follow or track the convoy.

"Oliver, what happen to Thea?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "I haven't seen her since we formed the alliance" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "She left last week to find Roy; team Arrow was once a shadow and not a team anymore" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Let me guess, Earth-2 Laurel Lance try to framed Dinah's partner and that's why he's now in prison" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, I just wish I could find a resolution for it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Maybe you can't, but I'll try mine" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry decides to head for Iron Heights to get a cooperation from Vincent Sobel aka Vigilante, the rest of his team will have to be ready until he get back.

Barry needs Dinah's help to convince Vincent, he knew that Dinah has a strong feeling for him and it is enough to get to help.

"Are you sure about this Barry?" Joe West asked. "Yeah, I am" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's good to see again, Joe and congratulation on the promotion" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Thank you, good to see you too Dinah" says Joe West.

Therefore, they visit Iron Heights Prison to get Vincent a clean slate before he could end up in the next prison.

"Hey darling, it's been awhile" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante. "Shove it" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Well, I've come here on my own agenda" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Alright Barry, I'm listening" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante.

"The alliance is preparing to take down a criminal ring that are running illegal fighting club, I suppose you are aware of their boss" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "If you mean Roulette and Blacksmith, then yes" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante. "Now, we don't exactly want to do this for unfortunate reason but we need your help" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job, Barry" says Vincent Sobel. "Well, Dinah seems to be believe in you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barely" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "So, what do you want me to do?" Vincent Sobel/Vigilante asked. "Help us bring down the criminal tyrants, if this works then you can be free if not then well you can either free yourself or you can end up here again" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"I see, okay when do we start?" Vincent Sobel/Vigilante asked. "Well, now but if you betray us then Dinah will kill you if that's not enough then Supergirl and I will kill you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Duly noted" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante.

Meanwhile, the heroes are now getting and the location of the next convoy was found because they have to intercept the convoy before making a rescue.

As Sara Lance was finishing sparring with dummy, Sara notice that Alex is having a hard time using the Chit-up Bar.

"Hey, need some help?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Not really, I just need some exercise…just how does the Green Arrow do this?" Alex Danvers asked as she falls down. "Come on, let me help you out" says Sara Lance/White Canary as she helps her to get up. "Seriously, I don't how you people exercise with these things" says Alex Danvers.

"Alright, this is actually a Chit-Up and everyone of us should know a Chit-Up because it's Chit-Up with a floriate at the end" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

After Sara give the instruction, Alex decides to try it now and it work as Sara instructed her plus Alex is now chit up using floriation.

"I think I need more practice on this" says Alex Danvers. "Don't worry, you'll get it the hang of it" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Once the team is now finishing training, Barry gathered them in the assembly hall to prepare for the mission.

"Alright, I know this is the last thing we need right now. However, our friends are in danger and the villains are using the old enemy of my enemy tactic which I'm certain there something these criminal mob bosses possess. So, once we enter their hideout and I need one team to look for any information that could be useful for us" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Boss, you said there is someone will help us" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Yes, let me introduce to you Vincent Sobel aka Vigilante" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Hello everyone, nice to meet you and I'm Vigilante" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante. "Ah, this hotshot undercover detective" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember a criminal being recruited in this alliance" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante. "Really copper, you were just as same as those other uniform idiots" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Tempted, when this is over and I'm going to kick your ass" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante.

"How about we do this now?" Mick Rory/Heatwave asked. "Knock it off, Rory!" Barry Allen/The Flash and Sara Lance/White Canary shouted together. "Okay, look this is our only chance and I need everyone's support" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Everyone knew it was good thing for Barry to be given a leader's title instead of Oliver, Barry was perfect to lead the alliance and Barry will have to get his trusted friends to fight by his side to the end of the line.

"Okay, what's the plan then?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "Well, Oliver and his team will intercept the convoy while Kara's team will follow the convoy until its destination" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, we're going to need someone to enter hideout first" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"That simple, Dinah and Vincent will go in first to infiltrate the base" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Whoa, we never agree on that deal" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "You didn't, but I did" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Good luck, Dinah with your boyfriend" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Everyone smiled and some laughed, but then Barry and Oliver somehow notice that Mon-El is holding Kara's warm hand which means only one thing that Kara and Mon-El will get married sooner or later.

"Mon-El, admit it you cared for Kara" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Okay, you might be right and isn't it obvious?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Quite obvious, word of advice don't let her go and take it because life is too short so you have to spend every last minute and seconds with her" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, the team set out on their once the location was found and it is believed another illegal convoy is heading for the same destination as previous illegal convoy.

"Okay guys, there is the convoy and it is a Bratva convoy" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait Bratva? Like Russian Mafia, Bratva?" Alex Danvers asked. "Yup" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Damn, I hate those guys" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"They're a douche bag to every universe" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Well, we have Oliver since he was once a Bratva and now we need him to get inside" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thank for your support, Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Oliver and his team that includes Vigilante jump on the convoy, Kara's team slowly catch up to them and the convoy was heading for an abandon warehouse on the route between Central City and National City in the South.

The 2 team quickly got there in time, Oliver's team exit the convoy to find the containment room and it's not easy to look for it if your command center cannot see you meaning they have to search for Speedy and Arsenal without surveillance footage.

Kara and Oliver's team manage to reach their rendezvous point, they must now head for the containment section but if they're captive friends are not there then they must head for the arena.

"Okay, we're here and I can't use my X-ray vision to see through the cells since it is lead" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay, stay together" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "No problem" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante as he closes himself to Dinah. "Whatever" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

Kara couldn't help but smiled in order to covered her chuckled, Oliver didn't want to laugh it out but he keeps his cool. The 2 teams checked each cell one by one, but none of them have Roy and Thea so the only reasonable option is that they're getting ready for a fight of their live.

"They're not here, Oliver" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "The arena has to be the place, it is the only place they could move them" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante.

Then, they heard an announcement that Thea and Roy are about to battle against one of worthy opponents. The heroes quickly head for the arena to save them, but one team have to find the main switch to disable it and only the Criminal Mob Bosses has them.

"Go Oliver, we'll try to find Roulette and Blacksmith" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay, be careful Kara" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, both teams split up and now they must stop the fight before they're own friends are being brutally killed because this is an illegal fighting to the death.

"Contenders be ready, the last person standing will earn their freedom" Amunet Black/Blacksmith announce. "Those who refuse, well they'll die painfully and brutally" says Roulette.

Speedy and Arsenal enter the arena first, Oliver and his team got there but right now they must wait until Kara's team found the control room.

Kara and her team immediately radio Oliver that they reach the main control room, Oliver quickly got ready as they heard the news.

"Okay, we need to do this together and everything have to be perfect" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Got it, let's do this" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

The 2 teams made their attack when the match begins, both teams bust into the control room and arena plus Roulette and Blacksmith is not happy to see their own fight club being destroyed by the costume superhero.

"Hello chilly" says Amunet Black/Blacksmith. "She's not that person anymore" says Linda Park/Doctor Light. "She's Caitlin Snow now" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Meanwhile, Oliver and his team are facing against Red Tornado and White Martian but Thea and Roy are still don't understand what was going on.

"Ollie, what are you guys doing here…wait is that Kara?" Thea Queen/Speedy asked. "Explanation later, Speedy and I'm going to get you out of here" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, the White Martian and Red Tornado was defeated then retreat out of the arena by blowing a hole on the roof.

"There goes the damn roof" says Vincent Sobel/Vigilante. "Yup, now anyone can find this arena" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

The battle was over and the CCPD Swat Team arrive with Joe leading the Anti-Metahuman Task Force in conjunction with the JLA, ARGUS and DEO.

"Nice work, the city owes the JLA a debt of gratitude" says Joe West. "Thank you, Captain West" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

As Roulette and Blacksmith is now being loaded, Caitlin Snow quickly approached Amunet Black.

"What do you want, Chilly? Forgiveness?" Amunet Black/Blacksmith asked. "You know that this was never about winning" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "Whatever help you sleep at night, chilly" says Amunet Black/Blacksmith.

Caitlin then punch Amunet surprising everyone and then the SWAT took them away, Oliver smiled while most of his team did while Kara and Thea laugh it.

"Thea, meet Mon-El my boyfriend" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I'm Thea or Speedy, I'm sister to the green one and I'm sorry if my brother was a douche bag to your girlfriend" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "Apology accepted already, right honey?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "That's right, sweetie" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"I'm sorry, but are you two are doing more than just— "Yeah, we'll be leaving first" says Mon-El/Valor as Mon-El and Kara left the area.

"Okay, isn't me or did anyone notice— "Yeah, they're going to get married soon" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Wait, you noticed?" Alex Danvers asked. "It's a theory, but I don't have any concrete evidence yet" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

After that, the whole team return back to the base for a job well done not including Kara and Mon-El who return back to their apartment.

Meanwhile in West-Allen apartment, Kara and Mon-El made a surprise visit to the West-Allen Family and Barry know that they need something.

"Hey Kara, please come in" says Iris West-Allen. "Thanks, Iris" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl as the couple enter the West-Allen apartment.

Donald and Dawn West-Allen is now having dinner with their mom and dad, both twins are now walking faster than expected but not enough to outrun Barry and Kara.

"Listen, we need a favor from you guys" says Mon-El/Valor. "Sure, anything" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "If Mon-El and I are perfect for each other, we want to get married but we want you guys to be our bridesmaid if we decide to go that path" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "You want me and Iris to be your bridesmaid if you decided to get married, I guess I can't argue with that" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Kara, we will be glad to accept it" says Iris West-Allen. "Thanks guys, it's just a big step forward for Mon-El and I" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, what you need is a couple's therapist and that's exactly what Barry and I did before we get married" says Iris West-Allen.

"Good idea" says Mon-El/Valor. "Thanks for the advice" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Anytime" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

 **That's all…**

 **On the next chapter titled Announcement and Therapist, the heroes are relaxing for the time being since the villains haven't attack just yet except for a mere petty crime. Kara and Mon-El went to a couple's therapist before making an announcement, the heroes will have a surprise a visit from a former CEO of CATCO for a full interview.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Announcement

**Chapter 11 – Announcement**

Earth 138 – 2019

On April 8th 2019, Barry decides that if there isn't anything happening and his team deserve a break plus everyone is getting to know each other plus Barry is adding another member to the alliance.

Vincent Sobel has now cleared for any wrong doing, but Vincent is not even cleared to be back at CCPD since Vincent suppose to be dead. Thea and Roy may no longer belong into team arrow but they're willing to join with the JLA, Thea got a chance to hang out with Kara and her new boyfriend.

Alex got to the watchtower, she was trying to look for Kara since Kara have been eluded her after breakfast.

"Hey guys, does anyone seen Kara?" Alex Danvers asked. "No, I haven't seen her" says Barry Allen/The Flash as everyone shook their heads. "Okay, seriously one of you is lying" says Alex Danvers. "Fine, she went for a couple's therapy that's all I know" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Wait, why would Kara go for a couple's therapy?" Clark Kent/Superman asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Quite obvious, Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "You know what, I'm going to find out" says Clark Kent/Superman. "Me too" says Alex Danvers as Alex and Clark.

"I swear to god, those two are going to end up killing Mon-El because of their overprotective parenthood" says Lucy Lane. "Are they really overprotective of Kara because I don't see your sister acting like that?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "And you called yourself a Detective?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked.

"Shouldn't we do something?" John Diggle/Spartan asked. "Umm…nah, let them have their fun" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Meanwhile in a couple therapy room in Central City, but only they don't know when applying a couple's therapy is the doctor who will conduct it and Kara didn't ask.

"Hello Kara, I didn't know you two are having a couple's therapy" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "Caitlin, you're our doctor?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Yup, you didn't ask who your doctor will be?" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost asked. "Yeah, we forgot that part" says Mon-El/Valor. "Next time, ask who your doctor is or appoint one" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "Duly noted" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"By the way, why do you two need a couple's therapy and it's not like…you guys wanted to get married?" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost asked. "Yeah, we're getting there and we want to announce it to everyone but it was a bit too soon to do so" says Mon-El/Valor.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Felicity is now taking William to have a vacation in Coast City with the West-Allen Family.

"Hey Felicity" says Iris West-Allen. "Hi Iris and Barry, you brought the kids too" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "I take it Oliver is still dealing with some issue back at Star City" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, everything is okay for now and I do feel bad of breaking up with him but all is well it ends well" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Hey, sorry I'm late and I just need to get some cold beverage for us" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Come on, let's find some place to lay on the beach" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Then, the 2 families got a spot on the beach and William got a chance to play with the twins since William know they have speed powers.

William help the twins build their first sand castle, William has just made friends even though that they're still growing up and twins manage to speak a few words which is improving quickly than expected.

At noon, Kara and Mon-El arrive at Coast City after their therapy which it did go well since Caitlin was the best and good doctor they needed.

"Hey guys and William" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Miss Danvers, nice to meet you" says William. "Please, call me Kara" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "So, did it go well with your couple's therapy?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "Well, it did go well just we forgot to ask who was supposed to be our doctor for the therapy and it turns out Caitlin was our doctor" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Well, Caitlin is no longer with Mercury Lab but this is a start and Caitlin want to make a name for herself" says Iris West-Allen. "Hey guys, food is now ready" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Everyone sit down to have a meal; the villain hasn't made an attack on any city just yet and the heroes will need to take this chance for the time being. However, Kara receive a text from her old CATCO boss and it reads that she wants an interview tomorrow at Jitters Coffee with the alliance Leader.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "Well, Cat Grant who is originally my CATCO Boss is requesting an interview the leader of the hero alliance and myself" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Does she know you're— "Yes Oliver, she does as well Barry's identity" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"I always wonder how many people knows your identity?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "We keep forgetting it sometimes but we're making a list of it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it right now" says Mon-El/Valor.

Mon-El quickly got on to one knee and finally proposing to Kara, Mon-El is still not understanding the one knee thing.

"Kara Zor-El, you're the love my life and I can't live without you" says Mon-El/Valor. "Will you marry me?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Yes! Yes!" Kara Danvers/Supergirl cried.

Kara quickly hugged Mon-El and kiss him; Oliver, Barry, Felicity and Iris along with their kids clap their hands.

"Congratulation, Kara" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, does Iris and Felicity will accept be my bridesmaid?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Mine too" says Mon-El/Valor. "We will be glad to accept" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Well, every Queen needs a consort" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"So, when are you going to announce it everyone?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Well, tomorrow after we settle things with Cat Grant" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Well, to Kara and Mon-El" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "To Kara and Mon-El" says Oliver, Felicity, Barry and Iris.

Back in the watchtower, James Olsen is now training with Arrow Team and mostly Sara Lance aka White Canary.

"Damn, when Kara told me that you're an assassin and I thought she was kidding" says James Olsen/Guardian. "Now I realize why they call you Guardian, you were trained to protect and you've already prove yourself as a legal vigilante" says Sara Lance/White Canary as she helps James up.

"One question, how many girls have you've slept so far?" James Olsen/Guardian asked. "Before being with Ava, just two including Alex" says Alex Danvers. "Hey guys, Kara and Barry texted they're going for an interview with Cat Grant at Jitters tomorrow during lunch" says Winn Schott Jr. "I'm sorry, Cat Grant?" Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel asked. "That's Kara old boss, so much for keeping it secret" says Alex Danvers. "Come on, what's the worse that could happen?" Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M asked.

"Well for starters, the government could shut us down" says Lucy Lane. "Don't worry, we believe in Barry and Barry believe in us that's all that matters" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "So, did you figure out what Kara and Mon-El are up to?" Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific asked. "Nope, Clark and I have our theory but the proof isn't there" says Alex Danvers.

"Have patient, Alex and let Kara explained when she is ready" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Okay, I guess I can wait" says Alex Danvers. "Ray, maybe you can show me how suit works" says Lucy Lane. "Sure, if you're not working" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Believe me billionaire guy, I'll tell you when I'm not working" says Lucy Lane.

Back in Kara's apartment, Kara and Mon-El is now trying a few new outfit for their future wedding since the West-Allen couple have already taken them to go shopping a for wedding outfit since it is clearance sale.

"Well, not much a wedding outfit" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Yeah, but are you sure you want wait until tomorrow to announce it to everyone?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "I don't want my parents to watch my new husband 24/7" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

After that, both of them went to sleep to be ready for tomorrow's interview Cat Grant.

On the next day, Kara and Mon-El were snuggling each other only to find out that both of them are hearing each other's thoughts.

" _Good morning, sailors_ " Kara Danvers/Supergirl thought. " _Good morning to you too, beautiful_ " Mon-El/Valor thought. "Ugh, I haven't had a headache which it's surprising since I can't have headache" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Unless, there is something happening…Kara, I think we're hearing each other's thought" says Mon-El/Valor.

"Really?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Yeah" says Mon-El/Valor. "That's new" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Come on, let's get up before we get too awkward" says Mon-El/Valor.

After breakfast, Mon-El and Kara meet up with Barry and Iris at Jitters in Central City for an interview.

"Kara and Barry welcome and you brought Mon-El" says Cat Grant. "And who might this young lady be?" Cat Grant asked. "Cat, this is Iris West-Allen and she's my wife" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "My name is Iris West-Allen, Journalist of the Central City Picture News" says Iris West-Allen. "I'm not sure how you got to this earth or how the earth is merging from the rumors I've heard, but she looks young and beautiful plus she's perfect for you" says Cat Grant.

"Thank you, I'm a journalist and Kara are a reporter different background but still works in a newspaper company" says Iris West-Allen. "Well, you've deserve him and yet I thought Barry here would made a good couple with Kara but I was wrong" says Cat Grant.

"So, what was interview you needed?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Well, you just created an alliance between Supergirl and yourself along with the Green Arrow as everyone called him" says Cat Grant. "Actually, we never intended to so but when both Earth-1 and Earth-38 is now as one then we decide to become an alliance" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I see, you're still figuring out how it happens?" Cat Grant asked. "Yeah, but the villain alliance is now rising and it's not easy to handle both things so if it's okay with you and we want to keep it out of public hands" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Mr. Allen, number one I do like the new outfit and you should always trust me" says Cat Grant. "Thank you, Cat" says Iris West-Allen. "So, Kara what have you and Mike been up to lately?" Cat Grant asked. "What do you mean?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Well, you've been kind of lonely lately but now you've seemed…wait, is that what I think it is in your hand?" Cat Grant asked.

"Yup, it's official now Cat" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Congratulation, you're creating your own family" says Cat Grant. "Well, she's still need to announce it to her family and friends for starters" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "On which that her older sister and cousin is going to kill me" Mon-El/Valor added. "Come on, they're just overprotective that's all" says Iris West-Allen.

"Really, I just felt a burn on my skin by heat vision" says Mon-El/Valor. "Wait, my cousin did what?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Here, let me show you" says Mon-El/Valor as Mon-El show aa skin burn. "Okay, that is definitely heat vision" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Again, Kara's parent is just overprotective" says Iris West-Allen. "Remind me to slap Clark in the face" Kara Danvers/Supergirl muttered.

After the interview, Cat Grant promised that she won't reveal the identity and now with that sorted out then it is time for Kara and Mon-El to make their announcement.

Kara's parent visited the new base known as Watchtower, everyone except for Jeremiah Danvers are coming and Barry greeted them as they arrive.

"Barry, it's good to see you again" says Eliza Danvers. "Of course, Eliza and come with me" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Eliza along with Lois and Clark were impressed to see the structure of the facility, it is so large to fit anyone but so far only a few is staying here and Barry did inform them that it is the team members decision whether or not they want to stay.

"Come on, dinner with everyone" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I don't want to intrude to be honest" says Eliza Danvers. "It's not a problem come on" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

As dinner started, some of the members were wondering that whether or not Kara could keep fit with her body with all that much junk food.

"So, why exactly did we buy a whole supply of big belly burgers that is enough to feed an army?" Alex Danvers asked. "We're more than an army you know" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "You know, with that much junk food and I don't know how you're keeping so fit" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

"Benefits on being an alien" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Wow, I wish I was an alien" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Okay, Kara and no pressure now" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Kara and Mon-El knew this is it for them to announce it to their family and friends.

"We ask all of you to be here because we have an announcement to make" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Alex Danvers asked. "Wait, you're pregnant?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "What? No, why do you think that?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Sorry, it was the only thing I could think off" says Alex Danvers.

"Don't look at me, I'm not thinking it" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Same here" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "Amen" says Iris West-Allen. "Hallelujah" says Lucy Lane. "Now I'll get to the point, Mon-El and I are engaged then we will soon be married" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "That makes total sense now" says Alex Danvers.

"Congratulation Kara, you finally did it" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "I'm proud of you, Kara" says Lois Lane as Lois hugged her. "He's good for you, Kara" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

Everyone hugged the couple, they celebrated and the alliance will soon have a wedding for Kara and Mon-El.

 **That's all…**

 **On the next chapter title Girls Night Out 2.0 – the heroine meets Samantha Arias aka Reign for a girls night out. But how far can any of them go to keep the city safe?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Girls Night 20

**Chapter 12 – Girls Night Out 2.0**

Earth 138 – 2019

On April 16th 2019, the heroes are now ready for the bachelor party with the boys have their own night while the Girls will have their own night time. Kara is ready for her girl's night out with her sister and her friends, but first Kara needs to ask an old friend/adversary named Samantha Arias aka Reign who actually landed Kara in coma and Samantha has tried to contain Reign for months now.

[Doorbell ringing] [Door open] "Hi, Ruby and is your mom home?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Yes, she's in the kitchen and come in" says Ruby Arias.

Then, Kara enter Samantha's house since Ruby is quite fond to Kara and Samantha is already becoming Kara's friend but right now Samantha is somehow struggling to contain Reign inside her who is always trying to make her do something she doesn't want to.

"Hey Kara, it's been awhile since we last see each other" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "You're not here to ask for a rematch, are you?" Samantha Arias asked. "No, I'm getting married soon so I wanted to invite you and Ruby to my bachelor party" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"You mean a girl's night out?" Samantha Arias/Arias asked. "Yes, come on and you need have fun for once in your life" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Please" Kara Danvers/Supergirl begged. "I can but I'm not sure if your friends will be happy to see me" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Do they know about my other side?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked.

"A few did know about it, the Flash noticed since you're having a strange behavior when meeting him" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Right, I forgot about that" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "So, will you come?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Well since tomorrow is weekends, then I guess Ruby and I will come" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Thank you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Meanwhile in the CCPD crime lab, Barry receive an unexpected visit from former SCPD Captain Kimberly Hill and Samuel Armand who have been fired from the force for working with Ricardo Diaz or Ricky the Dragon.

"Good morning, Mr. Allen and I'm— "Captain Kimberly Hill and Samuel Armand, yeah I know who you are" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "What…wait, did that corrupted Mayor told you about us?" Samuel Armand asked. "No, I read your press conference last year and before you say anything don't compare me to any of the corrupt idiots in Star City" Barry Allen/The Flash warned.

"We're not comparing you to anyone, Mr. Allen and we just need to be vigilant because you are above all people that never deserve to be in prison" says Kimberly Hill. "I see you know about what happen when I was prison, as they say before and it is like father like son" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"What we're trying to say you need to know that you don't deserve that, remember there are corruption everywhere so be careful with that Mayor" says Kimberly Hill. "I can handle him, but I appreciate the concern and thank you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Here's our card, if you need anything just called" says Samuel Armand.

Samuel Armand and Kimberly Hill left CCPD, both of them can't exactly force Barry to see the corruption on Oliver Queen and Barry is not willing to shattered the alliance before it happens plus Barry trusted Oliver.

Barry finish early since he needs to spend the boy's night out with Mon-El joining, Mon-El has never have his own boy's night out and Barry hope that there isn't going to be fight unless if it's necessary but he'll allow the team to keep their suit just in case.

Meanwhile, Samantha Arias and her daughter arrive at the restaurant venue at Keystone City where Kara and her friends are waiting.

"Hey, you guys sorry I'm late" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Nope, you're just in time Sam" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "You must be Samantha, I'm Iris West-Allen wife to the Flash himself" says Iris West-Allen.

"Wow, I didn't know the Flash dated or married a news reporter" says Samantha Arias/Reign as she shake her hands. "Wow, strong grip like Kara since you are like Kara but different family and I'm a journalist" says Iris West-Allen. "Yes, I am" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "This is Felicity Smoak, wife to the Mayor of Star City. Sara Lance daughter to Quentin Lance SCPD Captain, Thea Queen sister to the Mayor and Green Arrow, Caitlin Snow or Killer Frost. Zari Tomez and Amaya Jiwe are Vixen, Laurel Lance as Black Siren, Dinah Drake Black Canary and my cousin in law Lois Lane" Kara Danvers/Supergirl introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for letting me and my daughter come" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Mrs. West, are you really not related to the Flash?" Ruby Arias asked. "Um…no, I'm not and my parents took him in when he was 11 years old" says Iris West-Allen.

Samantha and Ruby sit next to Kara, the girls quickly exchange stories and Kara was the first one to give the interesting one.

"So, who wins?" Thea Queen/Speedy asked. "Who wins what?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "You and Supergirl, who win the match?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "Nobody wins, it's actually a tie" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "You mean when I put you on a hospital bed or the ground with a big boulder of brick, yeah I would call it a tie" says Samantha Arias/Reign.

"Hey, I wonder what the boys are doing right now?" Alex Danvers asked. "Barry is taking Mon-El for a parenting guide, Cisco took Winn and Curtis for Laser Tag" says Iris West-Allen. "My cousin still can't give my fiancée a break, I have to slap in the face for that heat vision" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Seriously?" Thea Queen/Speedy asked. "I try to slap Clark but obviously he didn't feel it, when Kara slap Clark and it hurts" says Lois Lane. "Yup, I still don't understand why my parents want to kill my fiancée and my future husband" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Kara, they're just overprotective" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Hey, can my mom and I come to the wedding?" Ruby Arias asked. "Sure, if you're mom decide to come" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"I'll think about it" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "To Kara and Mon-El!" all shouted.

Suddenly, two black van suddenly appear and comes out a battalion of armed government soldiers led by Morgan Edge.

"Samantha Arias, I hereby placing under arrest by world converges and mass murderer" says Morgan Edge as the Black Suit soldiers begin to arrest Samantha. "Mommy!" Ruby Arias shouted. "You don't have the evidence to suggest that" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Back off Danvers or you'll be in more trouble than you are, I'm now taking over the DEO" says Morgan Edge. "I don't think so, you corrupted bastard" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary as she screams.

The ladies fought back the government agent, Morgan Edge knew about the world converge but Morgan didn't know about the Flash or other heroes and vigilante.

Morgan Edge couldn't believe what he was seeing, Morgan Edge decide to pull his troops back and the ladies of the nearly won until Samantha switch her suit to capture Morgan Edge.

"Samantha, no don't do it" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Why? This man accused me for something I've never done" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Because if you killed him then you're nothing better than him" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Guys, we need to leave before the cops shows us" says Iris West-Allen.

Samantha release Morgan Edge and all of them left but their meals have been paid, the ladies return back to the Watchtower and to figure another plan.

"Okay, what was that suited guy and DEO Agent?" Thea Queen/Speedy asked. "You know that's not a Cisco approved named" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Don't worry about that creep, he'll be dealt with" says Samantha Arias/Reign.

The ladies settle down at the assembly hall, Samantha is taking some changing clothes which some of them see it as suspicious.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" Alex Danvers asked. "Iris, can my daughter stay for the night?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "Yeah, sure" says Iris West-Allen. "Thanks, so I was a Worldkiller and Morgan Edge believes I was the one responsible what's happening right now. I try to avoid it, but I just couldn't leave Ruby alone and so I avoid talking to anyone even Lena" Samantha Arias/Reign.

"Why?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Samantha is your best friend, you and Samantha are friends right?" Reign asked. "Yeah, we are" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, your friend has got into a situation she can't handle and that's why she is leaving" says Reign.

"Where are you going?" Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren asked. "Find Morgan Edge, then kill him" says Reign. "And you need the change of clothes because…whoa! Whoa, okay so apparently you don't have boundary issue" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch as she turns around. "Okay girls, can we give her some privacy?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

The girls except Samantha went to talk in private, Kara look back and she doesn't want to surrender Samantha to the government but Kara is wondering how far she'll go to do just that.

"Can we take it back for a minute, since when did her superpower make her a supervillain?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "She's not a villain, Felicity" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Really, she put you in a coma for weeks" says Alex Danvers. "Wait, she put you in a coma?" Thea Queen/Speedy asked.

"Yes, but she wasn't even in control of powers and in the end my team wouldn't be able to save the world without her help" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay, we get it and technically Samantha is underneath all of that but Reign is still dangerous" says Imra Adreen/Saturn Girl. "Yes, but she is also my friend and— "You don't want to abandon her" Iris West-Allen finished.

"Fine, we're coming with you" says Iris West-Allen. "No, Iris you have your kids to look out for" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, your parents are going to kill you if you leave the bachelor party" says Iris West-Allen. "That's a crazy logical, that means we're all in it too" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Oh great, happy bachelor then" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"What are you guys talking about?" Reign asked. "Oh nothing, just it's going to great working together and killing people" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch as everyone look back at Felicity. "Look, we want to help you on this one" says Iris West-Allen. "Are you sure?" Reign asked. "Yes, we are" says Imra Adreen/Saturn Girl.

"You realize that this kind of act can cost you more than just citizenship" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Sam, I know you're still there and I will not give up on you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Look here, I don't exactly understand you but my husband just got send into prison for life and if hadn't been for the arrow or flash team then my husband would have been killed" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "That's a nice touchy story, but that doesn't work on me" says Samantha Arias/Reign.

Caitlin immediately sigh and removes her power dampening necklace, Caitlin quickly transform herself as Killer Frost just to show Samantha how Caitlin feel being Killer Frost and quickly surprises Reign.

"Actually, I understand your pain honey" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "What, how did you— "Transform into this form, it wasn't easy and I nearly killed my friends. I regret doing it, but if it wasn't for my friends and I wouldn't be here. The point is that your friends and your own daughter will always be there for you, yes you did try to kill Kara and her friends but they didn't give up on helping you" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost explained.

"You can't let corruption blinded you, I never let it and neither did my husband" says Iris West-Allen. "Fine, I guess you guys can help" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "So, let's start by checking the evidence" says Lucy Lane. "I think my husband can help with that" says Iris West-Allen.

On the next day, Iris along with Kara, Samantha and Ruby head to CCPD to see her husband to help with the evidence that Iris took during their brawl with the government agent.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Fine, Mon-El seems to be enjoying his boy's night out which we have one more event tonight" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, what do you girl's need?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Analyze this evidence, tell us where it come from" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"You girl's just got into a brawl with the government agent led by Morgan Edge, correct" Barry Allen/The Flash guessed. "No, we…wait how did you know that?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "I'm the Flash remember, I know things and I saw the footage from the restaurant" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "But you're not mad?" Ruby Arias asked. "You must be Ruby, no I'm not and honestly it's easy to find good person in this world during all those corruption" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, will do it?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

"I'm your team leader, of course I'll do it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thank you, honey" says Iris West-Allen.

Barry took the evidence that Kara and Samantha collected, Samantha was about to find out that Barry is the Flash.

"Do you really think your husband can— "Here you go, honey and all is done" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, you got it done in…how long did you do?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "About 12 seconds or so, give or take" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "He's the Flash, Sam" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Yeah, I'm the Flash and don't tell anyone" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Can I have an autograph?" Ruby Arias asked. "Of course, I'll be happy to give you one" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After analyzing the evidence and giving Ruby a chance for an autograph, the superheroine of Earth 138 assembles back at the Watchtower.

"Did you guys analyze the evidence?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "Yup, it didn't take long and a good 12 seconds" says Iris West-Allen. "That ridiculous, I don't remember analyzing evidence that fast unless— "I give it to my husband, he's the Flash" says Iris West-Allen. "That explain a lot" says Lucy Lane.

"So, Barry believes that evidence comes from a black site facility somewhere near Miami" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "That's used to be a DEO facility but was shut down years ago" says Lucy Lane.

"That gives us enough reason to go there" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Come on, let's kick some ass" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Then, the superheroine team of Earth 138 quickly teleport to the outskirts of Miami and they're not the only one is heading there.

"Okay, there it is" says Lucy Lane. "Yup, that's the one" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Good, let's get going then" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Suddenly, a streak light just bypass the heroine's and Iris quickly notice that it was none other than her future daughter Nora Allen.

"Tell me, you guys saw that?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Yup, but who was it?" Alex Danvers asked. "That's my future daughter, Nora Allen and it's harder to explain plus not enough time for it" says Iris West-Allen. "Then, we'll get the explanation later" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Without wasting anytime, the heroine follows the Speedster who turn out to be Iris's future daughter. The team storm infiltrates the base using the same entry point that Nora Allen enter, Iris haven't seen her future daughter since last year and Iris quickly realize that she's not alone this time.

Morgan Edge and the Cadmus Agent is trying to assembles his forces to face the new JLA Alliance, the heroine team saw everything as they infiltrated the Cadmus base and Kara saw every equipment that mostly can be used on her and Reign.

"Kara, please tell me that those weapons can be— "Used against me, then yes" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Morgan Edge doesn't give up, he just wants profit and cares nothing about the people" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, that gives us enough reason to kick his butt" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

Therefore, the heroine made their move and attack the Cadmus agent without them noticing the heroine. Nora Allen and her team notice her mom's team is here, Nora quickly contact her older brother and her team.

[Speaking on the coms] "Don, mom and her friends are here" says Dawn Nora Allen. "Just I expected, continue with your team to assist them anyway you can" says Donald Allen. "Copy that, brother" says Dawn Nora Allen.

Nora Allen along with John Diggle Jr and Cassie Danvers continue to assist their past parents anyway they can, Nora must keep her real objective away from her past parents so that they will not trigger a time quake or a Paradox.

Kara somehow notice another blonde girl wearing her family crest, Kara did learn about Nora Allen when Barry told her and there is a chance that the Blonde Girl with Kara's family crest could be her future daughter.

However, the heroine team must focus at the matter at hand first and the fighting continues as Morgan Edge prepare to flee for his lives. Kara picks up Dinah to have scream at the propeller, Dinah has never flown with Supergirl before and this is her first time flown high in the sky.

"Whoa, this is a bit— "Too High, don't worry I won't drop you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Yeah, I'm not worry about being dropped down" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

Dinah quickly used her canary cry to damage the helicopter, the helicopter makes an unexpected crash down towards the ground and the heroine team of the JLA close in to arrest Morgan Edge.

"You can't arrest me, I'm a member of the American Government" says Morgan Edge. "We don't have to, but we're going to kick your butt until you admit it that you've been defeated" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

The girls beat the living crap out of Morgan Edge until he finally submits, Morgan Edge didn't get arrested but the girls let him go with only one warning.

"You threaten me or my friends or even my boss, I will kill you if that's not enough I have friends to help me kill you" Kara Danvers/Supergirl warned. "You…can't win" says Morgan Edge.

The girls left and return back to the watchtower, everyone feel tired and even the boys are having fun but at the same time tired.

"I'm going to be so tired before my wedding day" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, it was worth it" says Iris West-Allen. "Worth enough than my wedding day" says Alex Danvers. "I just hope that nothing can make anything to get worse" says Lucy Lane.

The girls were about to return to their room, Kara sleep in with Mon-El and both of them fall asleep on the couch in the assembly hall.

"Hey honey, how was the bachelor party with Kara?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Fun but tired, I've never seen Kara this happy" says Iris West-Allen. "Me either, I've never seen Kara slept with Mon-El until now" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, why do you mean by…oh, my god" says Iris West-Allen as she saw Kara lying next to Mon-El.

"Should we tell anyone?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Nah, let them have their fun" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'll give them a blanket" says Iris West-Allen.

Barry and Iris let Kara and Mon-El snuggling with each other, Iris put a blanket on the couple and then follow her husband to their room. Samantha Arias and her daughter will stay at the Watchtower for the weekends, Ruby got a chance to meet with the Flash in person and it is the first time for everyone.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title – Justice For All. Kara will learn from Barry and Oliver what it really means to be a real hero**

 **Stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Justice for All

**Chapter 13 – Justice for All**

Earth 138 – 2019

On April 22nd 2019, Morgan Edge is using the Political tension against the heroes and Supergirl so Morgan Edge decides to pressure Lena to the fire Kara Danvers.

Lena got the threatening message just this morning, Kara haven't arrived yet and the message state that if Lena refuse to fire Kara Danvers then Morgan Edge will have no other choice but to give a bad publicity about Lena and Samantha to the public.

Lena didn't want to fire Kara but there are no other options, Kara was summoned to Lena's office and it wasn't pleasant to Kara.

"Boss, is there something you need me?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Yes Kara, I just receive this threatening letter from Morgan Edge" says Lena Luthor as she handed the letter.

Kara quickly took it and read it, Kara couldn't believe what she is listening and for sure Kara is going to be fired from her job.

"I'm sorry Kara, I've tried my best to contain but— "It's okay, I understand Lena and I'm not heartbroken to be honest" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I'll try to fight for you, but I'm not sure this is going to work" says Lena Luthor. "Just make sure, they don't arrest Samantha" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

After that, Kara head to her office to pack her things and James Olsen manage to text the first person that he trusted which is Barry Allen.

"Needs some help there?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Barry, how did you…James texted you right?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "He's worried about you, I'm worried about you too" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, is it true that you've been fired?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yeah, maybe some people felt best that I don't belong in this company except for my boss" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Look, if it makes you feel better and I'll ask Iris or Felicity if there is a vacant job for you back in Central City and Star City" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thanks Barry, I just wished I could find a way to explain this to my parents and my future husband" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Just tell them, okay" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Once Kara is packed, Barry help Kara return home and Barry promised that if there is a job vacancy then he'll contact Kara.

Kara's parents and her friends not including Kara's adoptive mom arrive at Kara's apartment when they heard the news, Alex for most part was shocked to hear the news and Alex needs some explanation.

"Hey, is it true that you've been fired?" Alex Danvers asked. "Yeah, maybe some people believe I don't belong in that company" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Morgan Edge right, you got fired and he keeps mouth shut about the incident 6 days ago?" Iris West-Allen asked. "That bastard, I swear to god I'm going to kill him" says Clark Kent/Superman.

"No, it's okay and maybe it's the right thing for me to do" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Kara, that company is your life and you dedicated everything to be there" says Winn Schott Jr. "No, you guys are my life and I will fight to protect with no regrets" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, since you put it that way and I want to inform you that I have a vacancy job for a new assistant plus your credential is exactly what I need" Iris West-Allen explained.

"Thank you, Iris" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "When is she starting?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Probably in the next 2 days, for now get some rest" says Iris West-Allen. "Sure, thanks Iris and you're the best" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "For you, any time" says Iris West-Allen.

Then, Kara decides to take a break before he temporarily new job as Iris's assistant in the Central City Picture news.

"Hey, need some cuddling sweetie?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Yeah, I do" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I'm sorry you got fired" says Mon-El/Valor. "Well, I guess some people think I don't deserve to be in the newspaper company" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, at least Barry's wife was generous to accept your credentials" says Mon-El/Valor.

"It's better than not having a job" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Come on, let's get some sleep and hope for the best" says Mon-El/Valor.

2 days later, Kara Danvers is now arriving at her new job and Iris was happy to have Kara working with her even though it is temporarily.

"Hey Kara, I'm glad you came" says Iris West-Allen. "Thanks Iris, you're the best" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "For you, anything even if it's temporarily" says Iris West-Allen. "So, what do I have to do today boss?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "First, you can call me Iris and second you're following me out today" says Iris West-Allen.

Kara nodded but she didn't know that Iris is doing more than just being a reporter, Kara is about to get more than she bargain with.

"Iris, where are we going?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "We're getting stories, of course" says Iris West-Allen.

Then, Kara and Iris arrive at the abandon warehouse in Keystone City then Kara quickly realize that this isn't part of the job description.

"Iris, this is not part of the job description" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "More or less" says Iris West-Allen. "Iris, your husband is really going to kill you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl with a concerned tone. "Actually, I've told him already that you and I will be given Supergirl a real publicity here" says Iris West-Allen. "I didn't accept this offered" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"I never offer it" says Iris West-Allen. "Please, Kara and you can be a hero here" Iris West-Allen begged. "I'm going to regret this" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Iris wanted to help Kara, Kara knew this is more than she bargains and Kara didn't have any other options but to do it for her new temporarily boss. Kara quickly change into her suit and Iris also took out a specialized weapon, both of them is now begin to beat down criminals together and Kara doesn't like where this is going but this is what friends do.

Kara and Iris manage to take down the criminals, Iris took Kara's picture in her Supergirl outfit and Kara smiled for the picture.

"I hope people don't criticize my actions this time" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Kara, you with a team of heroes and we have your back" says Iris West-Allen. "Come on, let's go and get lunch" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay, see that wasn't so hard" says Iris West-Allen. "Fine, you better hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Trust me, it won't" says Iris West-Allen.

Kara and Iris return back to the city to get some lunch, the police apprehended the thugs in the warehouse at Keystone City and the picture of Supergirl is now surfacing in the internet worldwide including National City.

Iris hope it could keep people to continue supporting Supergirl and not listen to Morgan Edge's complain, Kara and Iris is now Jitters Coffee Shop with Barry and Mon-El since Kara's first day at work earns her the assistant rank.

"So, how's your first day?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Eventful, what about you guys?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Mon-El went to see your parents, I accompany him since he's scare of getting a death threat" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, your parents are giving me a break" says Mon-El/Valor. "Well, I want my future husband to be alive and intact" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "So, did you plan where to go on your honeymoon?" Iris West-Allen asked. "I was thinking either Hawaii or Disney World" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"I'm sure you have plenty of time to figure out" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Speak of the devil, your old boss is here" says Iris West-Allen.

Lena Luthor and Samantha Arias are now entering Jitters to see Kara, both of them misses her so much.

"Lena, Sam, what are you guys doing here?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "We want to see you, we miss you" says Lena Luthor. "I'm sorry you got fired because of me" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "It was worth it, but at least you're not getting arrested by that excuse of a weasel" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Ms. West, I like to thank you for taking care of my former employee" says Lena Luthor. "Please, call me Iris and it is my job though to make sure my assistant is happy" says Iris West-Allen. "Look, someday Kara will be back at CATCO and no one will tell her otherwise" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

As Barry was about to leave, former Police Captain Kimberly Hill and Samuel Armand is arriving unexpectedly.

"Sorry for interrupting your friends gathering, Mister Allen" says Kimberly Hill. "What do you guys want this time?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "We came here because the feds were investigating some illegal activity and someone is trying to shut down CATCO" says Samuel Armand.

"Morgan Edge" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "That's correct, but his ego is not winning any Political influence so we're giving you this info" says Kimberly Hill as she places the file on the table. "What's it in for you, you guys already work with Diaz and put Oliver Queen in prison" says Iris West-Allen.

"We have our own agenda, let's leave it to that" says Samuel Armand. "Well, we have to get going now" says Kimberly Hill.

Barry got a bad feeling about their information, Barry knows that Oliver got into prison because of those idiots since they once work with Ricardo Diaz and Barry doesn't trust them. Barry has already felt his share in prison, Oliver nearly got a death sentences after the incident with Ricardo Diaz.

Barry doesn't want Kara to suffer that same fate, but Kara always overcome this odds and Barry is also worried about Kara since Kara is like a little sister he never has in his life.

"I really hate those idiots" says Iris West-Allen. "Why are they helping us, what's in it for them?" Lena Luthor asked. "I don't know, but we need help" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Good luck, I'll see you soon Danvers" says Lena Luthor. "Don't be a stranger, Kara" says Samantha Arias/Reign.

Therefore, Barry and Kara return back to the watchtower to inform the other members of the JLA.

"Wait, Hill and Armand went to see you then give you this information?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "I really hate those corrupt idiot" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Amen" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Look, I'm worried about Kara and our team. This kind of information can easily come back and bite us in the ass" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, but I have a suggestion" says Lucy Lane. "Okay, let's hear it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "What if we investigate it, discreetly?" Lucy Lane asked. "Hmm, that could work but that means we can't trust any agency until we have enough evidence" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, Barry you take the lead on this one and I believe I'm done handling things like this anymore" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Thanks man, it's good to have you back and out of prison" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Good luck, be careful everyone" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Then, the selected heroes that Barry pick is now working out a plan to investigate the illegal conducts of Morgan Edge.

"Okay, there a four rules you need to know. Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails and then throw away the plan" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "I'm sorry, what do you mean by throwing away the plan?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked. "It means changing your plan, in the last minute" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"Wait, can you do that?" Lucy Lane asked. "You can but it could get confusing sometimes" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "For how long?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "I'm not so sure" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, let's do it" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "On your word, honey" says Mon-El/Valor.

"Couldn't you two get anymore cheesy?" Alex Danvers asked in disgust. "Well, you have to get used to it because they're getting married sooner than later" says Iris West-Allen.

Therefore, the team head to their separated location and they must act as an ordinary civilian so that no one can be suspicious of the heroes investigating Morgan Edge. Barry took Lucy, James and Winn while Kara took Dinah, Mon-El, Sara, Alex and Imra but both teams will go their separate ways to investigate Morgan Edge.

Kara and her team change into their civilian outfit, Kara need to investigate the mole within NCPD and it was believed that Morgan Edge has a spy watching the NCPD.

"So, is that where you're ex fiancée work?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Yeah, but I hope she will give me another chance" says Alex Danvers. "I'm sure she will, deep inside and Maggie still care for you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

The team enter the precinct from the back door, Kara was somehow greeted warmly by Detective Maggie Sawyer and she is the ex-fiancée of her sister Alex.

"Hi, Detective Sawyer" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Ah, Little Danvers and it's been awhile" says Maggie Sawyer. "How are you?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Great, a little bit heart broken but I'll survive" says Maggie Sawyer. "How are you, I've heard you got yourself a new husband" says Maggie Sawyer.

"Yes, I haven't announced my wedding date but I want you to come to my wedding" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I'm not sure if you want me to come since what happen between me and your sister" says Maggie Sawyer. "Maggie, don't say that and I know it wasn't your fault or my sister's. My sister made the decision, but deep down she still loves you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl explained.

"I'll think about it, Kara" says Maggie Sawyer. "Thank you, Maggie" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Any time oh, one more thing and you might need to watch over your friend Samantha Arias. I just receive word from my Captain, a warrant arrest will be issued within a few months and we were order to arrest her or shoot on sight" Maggie Sawyer informed. "Thanks for the info, Maggie" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

After Kara and her team got the information they needed, Alex did plant a bug within the NCPD so that the heroes can monitor the precinct from their command center. Meanwhile, Barry and his group are heading for a location that he receives from one of the DEO Agent that are now working alongside the JLA.

Barry and his group got to that area just in the outskirts of Midvale, the area is actually where Morgan Edge is trying to assemble a nuclear missile and Morgan Edge doesn't trust Supergirl or the JLA. Barry and his group need evidence to support their accusation on Morgan Edge, he is corrupted but Barry isn't going to let anyone corrupt the new world as he knows it and even if the world is merging together.

"So, I'm guessing this is the place according to the information from the DEO" says Winn Schott Jr. "What's so special about this location anyway?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Well, I'm not sure you know this but it was actually an estate owned by Maxwell Lord and sold to Morgan Edge" James Olsen/Guardian explained.

"That makes total sense" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah…oh god, we got a Police car approaching fast—

Barry quickly speed up and taking both Winn and James into cover before James could finish his sentences. As the Police Car approaches the site that Barry and his group are investigating, Winn quickly realize that those Police Officer are not Police Officer but Cadmus Agent dressed as Police Officer.

"Those aren't Police Officer; those guys are Cadmus Agent" says Winn Schott Jr. "Now, I'm seeing and believing everything. These agencies can infiltrate Police Headquarters" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, they're going to take the evidence away" says Winn Schott Jr. "No, they won't" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

The Flash and Guardian ambush the Cadmus Agent dressed in Police Uniform, it was 2 heroes against 5 Cadmus Agent but Barry can even the odds a bit. Barry and James beat down the Cadmus Agent, once they've been defeated and the three of them took the Cadmus Agent back to base.

The investigating didn't exactly go according to plan sometimes, but they did get suspect and they plant a bug on the NCPD Police Headquarters.

"Hey Barry, I take it you got what we needed" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, we did get into a brawl with Cadmus Agent but we got what we need" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, my efforts with my team is that now we can listen in to any conversation happening in NCPD" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Well, get some rest and all of you deserve it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "See you guys tomorrow" says Winn Schott Jr. "See around, Kara" says Imra Adreen/Saturn Girl. "Oh Kara, we need to talk" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After they disperse, Kara follow Barry to the assembly hall to have a brother-sister conversation about truth and justice.

"So, Barry what do you want to talk about?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Kara, Oliver and I are worried about since you've lost your job" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thanks for caring, somehow I've wondered whether my family crest is symbol hope or not" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Oliver and I have admitted that it is okay to have hope to the people, now I have to convince you even if you're an alien" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I have no idea how you and Oliver can go through this with much corruption roaming in the city" Kara Danvers/Supergirl wondered. "Because we believe in ourselves, we have something to fight for" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow as he enters the hall.

"Thanks for showing up, man" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Any time" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow replied. "Look Kara, Oliver and I have serve our time in prison once plus we nearly lose hope that we will never get out. In the end, our friends and family are willing to go beyond the boundaries of law to free us" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Kara, you have all of us and your family even your friends who will support you to the end" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "We will never abandon anyone, not even you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thanks guys, a group hug will cheer me up" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Barry and Oliver give Kara a group to cheer her up, the three of them left to attend to their family's and Kara needs to focus on the important matters which is her wedding.

Meanwhile in Savitar's Lair, Savitar and his group of villains is now reviving 2 World Killers that was destroyed by Reign last year.

"Master, we are here serve by your side" says Purity. "Welcome to the group, World Killers" says Savitar. "We have enough to overrun this new world" says Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon. "We must take down the heroes before someone else overcomes our forces" says Savitar. "What about Edge, Roulette and Amunet Black?" Lillian Luthor asked. "We'll let the heroes have their fun with them" says Savitar.

The Group of Villains led by Savitar is growing, Savitar will become more powerful than any speedster and with an army of villains supporting him to face against the Earth's superheroes that have been formed.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title – Morgan Edge, Part 1. It will be a two part of chapter, the heroes will have to used every skills and tactics to overcome Morgan Edge and his corruption thugs.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Morgan Edge, Part 1

**Chapter 14 – Morgan Edge, Part 1**

Earth 138 – 2019

It is now May 2nd 2019, the heroes are just a few weeks away from the wedding of Kara and Mon-El and hopefully the villains can give them a break at least. Barry and Iris are helping Kara and Mon-El to get ready for their upcoming wedding, the wedding is going to held at St Augustus Church and it is same wedding receptions that Barry and Iris did during their wedding.

Mon-El and Kara went to buy a wedding dress, Barry and Iris took them to try out their wedding suits because they're going to needed it during the wedding the receptions. Besides Barry and Iris, Kara's adoptive sister Alex is with her along with Lucy, Clark, Lois, Wally, Caitlin, Sara Lance and even Eliza Danvers.

"Barry, I'm not one to complained but I look like a monkey in this outfit" says Mon-El/Valor. "A very cute monkey" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Wow, you look nicer and beautiful in a dress" says Mon-El/Valor. "Like a real Princess" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost.

"Or a consort" says Iris West-Allen. "Well, every King or Queen needs a consort after all" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Suddenly, Kara's phone buzzed and it was text message from Samantha Arias.

 _Hi Kara, this is Sam. Ruby and I have decided to come to your wedding, just text me the location – Samantha Arias._

Kara replied back.

 _Thanks for accepting my invite, just be sure you don't go all out rampaging on my wedding – Kara Danvers._

Kara ended the texted with a smile emoji, Kara hope the cure that Sam was given manage to contain or control Reign the same way Caitlin did with Killer Frost.

"Look at you guys, it reminded me of my own wedding days" says Eliza Danvers. "Mom, please don't cry in front of my friends and it is really embarrassing" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I believe you should save it during the wedding, Eliza" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Meanwhile back in the DEO, J'onn J'onzz is now greeted with Argus Agent John Diggle or Spartan as he was called.

"You must be John Diggle or Spartan" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "That's me, Director J'onzz" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Well, thanks for coming on behalf of your ARGUS Agency" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "Yeah, you did tell me that you needed some help since we're making a joint effort" says John Diggle/Spartan.

"Well, just last year someone steal a DEO specialized weapon and sold it to the black market. Since that incident, the DEO is losing employee faster than I suspected and I need a solution to stored produced weapons so that it can be operated to the selected agency particularly the DEO and ARGUS" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter explained. "Well, ARGUS is not easy to safe keep sometimes so I believe we have to let the JLA keep it and the Watchtower is probably the safest place anyone can think of" says John Diggle/Spartan.

"Well, I need to talk to Barry Allen about this and we're a team now meaning no more secrets" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "Yup, don't worry I'm sure the JLA and Barry will understand" says John Diggle/Spartan.

Suddenly, one of the DEO Agent Vasquez receive an unexpected news.

"Director, sorry for the interruption but I have some news that you want to hear" says Vasquez. "Alright Vasquez, what is it?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked. "We're being dismantled sir, ARGUS too" says Vasquez. "I don't understand, we never done something wrong and we did our job well for the committee to let us be a legal agency" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "I don't know, but this information came directly from the White House" says Vasquez.

"Morgan Edge, he's trying to get rid of us and Supergirl" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "I'm sorry sir, I'm just delivering this order" says Vasquez. "Thank you, that's all and dismiss" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

John Diggle manage to text his wife and it was true, ARGUS and DEO have been dismantled by the government.

"Morgan Edge is trying to take us out, one by one" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "Yeah, ARGUS and DEO have to hand over everything they have to the government" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Not quite, I'm not letting that bastard wins" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

Then, John Diggle and J'onn J'onzz decide to take any weapons that are valuable to be transported to the Watchtower.

The specialized weapons are now inside the Watchtower, Barry was immediately informed about it and Barry is not letting Morgan Edge taking over the Government. The JLA is facing a villain alliance led by Savitar, but Barry realize that a more powerful foe is coming to Earth and Barry needs the entire member of the JLA to be ready.

"I heard what happen, it's good thing the DEO and ARGUS came to me" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, I've thought about it too" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "So, where should we place this weapon?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked. "Come with me" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Barry show the DEO and ARGUS agent to the armory where the specialized weapon are being stored.

J'onn J'onzz were surprise to see the armory in the Watchtower, the specialized weapon were being stored here and it is safer from anyone since Barry manage to solve it after the incident with Clifford DeVoe and Savitar.

"Where did you and your team got these weapons?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked. "Some of these we made it ourselves, the rest is from ARGUS and it's hard for most agency to keep their weapons a secret since most criminals manage to steal it then sell it" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"So, it's safe to put it here?" J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter asked. "Yeah, we don't exactly trust any agency from the government to keep it" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Back in National City, Kara and Mon-El is now resting even though Kara's been working with Iris for only a month but Iris was generous enough to let her rest since her wedding is due to happen next month.

"So, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Well, I was thinking Hawaii or even Miami" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, we have time to decide before our wedding next month" says Mon-El/Valor. "So, how long is this temporarily job with Iris suppose to last?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Iris told me that I can stay as long as I got old job back, she was happy to have me" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"I'm happy to have Barry and Iris helping us, it's not easy to find good friends and I never had friends after what happen to my home in Daxamite" says Mon-El/Valor. "Me too, our friends help us when we needed the most" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Morgan Edge is going to be sorry, we're going to kick his ass" says Mon-El/Valor.

After settling down, Barry and Iris arrive at Kara's apartment for a visit since Iris needs to make sure her new assistant is doing well.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Anything for my friend and assistant" says Iris West-Allen. "So, we brought you something to eat since it's going to be nighttime soon" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, you're staying for dinner?" Mon-El/Valor asked.

"Yeah, I think our kids like having you guys around" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, have you guys decided where to go during your honeymoon?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "I'm still working on that" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Kara, you have plenty of time to think about it" says Iris West-Allen.

Suddenly, Kara somehow heard an unknown figure whispering and Kara quickly take Barry with her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "We're being watched Barry, I know because I can hear their heartbeat" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Morgan Edge is not giving up, stay here and I will take care of it just tell me where they are" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Sure, they just left my house and heading for the roof" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Thanks, partner" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Then, Barry speed to the roof and beat down the unknown figure that turn out to be thugs run by Morgan Edge. Barry return back to the apartment to take a break after speeding towards the Watchtower, the evidence along with suspect is now kept safe in the watchtower and for now the superhero couple will enjoy their dinner.

On the next day, Brainiac 5 along with Cisco Ramone, Curtis Holt, Winn Schott Jr. and Felicity Smoak is now arriving at the watchtower to analyze the data files on the thug's hard drive.

"So, Winn tell us how did you found out Kara was Supergirl?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "Actually, she kind of told me and I have no idea how Supergirl knew my name until Kara showed me" says Winn Schott Jr. "That's intriguing" says Brainiac 5. "What about you, Brainiac 5 and what's— "Please, call me Brainy and no need to get formal" says Brainiac 5.

"Are you an alien too?" Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific asked. "Yes, but I'm also an artificial intelligence" says Brainiac 5. "Awesome, so you're basically like a computer slash alien" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Not quite a computer, but I'm smarter" says Brainiac 5. "Cool" says Cisco Ramone/Vibe.

[Phone vibrating] "Hey Winn, your pocket is vibrating" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "What…oh, I'll be right back and it's my girlfriend" says Winn Schott Jr. "Life is too short dude, take the initiative" says Cisco Ramone/Vibe. "Duly noted" says Winn Schott Jr.

As the tech expert try to decrypt the hard drive, the other heroes are still training and Imra Adreen aka Saturn Girl is now interacting with the Green Arrow.

"So, you must be Oliver Queen?" Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl asked. "Yes, you are Imra Adreen the one who unofficially married Mon-El and I'm curious about it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Yeah, it was a condition that he have to accept before joining the Legion of Superheroes same way you did when you join the League of Assassin" says Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl.

"Honestly, I never have any choice when I first became an assassin and it is the only I have to save my friends" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "So, you married Nyssa Al-Ghul then your friends survive?" Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl asked. "I was assumed that her father would kill them either way, so I've manage to stay step ahead of him" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"I take it that Nyssa didn't like the idea" says Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl. "She didn't, but it had to be done" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "So, what happen to her?" Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl asked. "She disappears like a ninja, I haven't seen her since last year" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Well, it is a breakup once the League is disbanded?" Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl asked. "Yeah probably, we barely spoke" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "That's a tragic story, why don't you spar with me?" Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl asked. "Okay, just don't hold back" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Imra heard everything about Oliver from Kara, the way Imra married Mon-El is exactly similar to the way Oliver and Nyssa married. Imra have to admit that Oliver was skillful in many ways, Oliver and Imra both surprise each other with their skillful hand to hand combat but Oliver can do it all day.

Eventually, the tech team manage to decrypt the hard drive that they have and there were tons of files the tech team got.

"Morgan Edge doesn't care about anyone else but himself" says Winn Schott Jr. "Well, corrupt people like him cannot hide forever" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Amen" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Suddenly, Winn notice one file that was familiar substance to Kara and it was a Black Kryptonite that was used against Reign once.

"Oh no, that's Black Kryptonite" says Winn Schott Jr. "How many colors does Kryptonite have anyway?" Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific asked. "A lot, but the Black Kryptonite can be used to split a personality and that's how Samantha manage to control Reign by taking away Reign's evil persona" Winn Schott Jr explained. "Yes, Kara did use it but I'm afraid something happens to Kara and there is a possibility that Kara's own evil persona is gone after that but I'm not sure what happen to it" says Brainiac 5. "Well, we better hope that we won't have to deal with an evil version of our friends or ourselves" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Meanwhile back in National City, Samantha Arias and her daughter Ruby is now staying at Kara's apartment since Sam's home got a pipe leak meaning the house won't be fixed another 5 days.

"Thanks, Kara for letting me and my daughter to stay with you guys" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Anything for you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Look, I just want to let you know if it comes to being arrested and I wanted to face it but not alone" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Sam, all of us will be with you if that ever happens" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"So, did Maggie accept your invitation yet?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "No, she hasn't decided yet" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Maggie doesn't want to see me, that's why" says Alex Danvers.

"Alex, don't say that and you know that deep down Maggie still care for you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I know, I wish I could a find a way to forgive her" says Alex Danvers.

Suddenly, the door open and it was Maggie along with SWAT team which it is unexpected for them come here.

"Maggie, what's going on?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Police Business, someone try to kill Morgan Edge and the Mayor yesterday but was unsuccessful except for a few people that didn't survive. The evidence points to her, Samantha Arias" Maggie Sawyer informed. "No, she was with us yesterday and that's not true" says Alex Danvers.

"I know, but I'm just doing my job and it's an order from my Captain" says Maggie Sawyer. "Please, don't take my mom and she's innocent!" Ruby Arias begged.

Maggie felt bad but there is no other choice, the SWAT team handcuffed and Sam didn't resist being arrest.

"If you guys really want me in your wedding, then you have until this Sunday to appoint Sam a good lawyer because Morgan Edge got the court on his payroll and Sam will face execution" Maggie Sawyer explained.

Samantha Arias is now put inside the Police Car bound for the Precinct, Ruby was crying but Alex manage to comfort her.

"Ruby, we promised you that we're going to get your mom out" says Alex Danvers as Ruby nodded. "We need to tell Barry about this" says Mon-El/Valor.

Then, Kara along with Mon-El, Ruby Arias and Alex Danvers head to the Watchtower to talk to Barry and the rest of the team.

"Wait a minute, Sam is arrest for attempted murder?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked in shocked. "That's impossible, I was with her yesterday" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Me too" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Anyway, we need to get Sam a good lawyer and we need time until we can find more evidence" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"It won't be easy, we have until this Sunday to get not just a lawyer but evidence or Sam is going to face execution" says Lucy Lane. "Well, you got one" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

Everyone turned to face Earth-2 Laurel Lance, she is now wearing a new dress attire that look similar to the attire that Earth-1 Laurel wear during a court or trial.

"Laurel, you look like beautiful" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I think I'm going to cry" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Wait, what about the whole dead thing?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "People still think that you're dead, Laurel" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Well, if you're resurrected from the dead then that's a different story" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"Do you really think they'll believe it?" Brainiac 5 asked. "My dad did pull some strings for me, so I can work my way through the holes" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Okay, half of us will accompany Sam while the rest of us can search for the more evidence in one of his building" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Okay, but remember we got one shot to do this" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Stronger together" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Amen" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

 **TBC.**

 **On the next chapter title – Morgan Edge, Part 2. The Heroes struggle to find evidence to free Samantha, but the Heroes manage to caught a break and attempt to stop Morgan Edge.**

 **Stay tuned…**


	15. Chapter 15 - Morgan Edge, Part 2

**Chapter 15 – Morgan Edge, Part 2**

Earth 138 – 2019

On May 4th 2019, Earth-2 Laurel Lance is now disguising as Earth-1 Laurel Lance and becoming Samantha's Lawyer. The group visit Samantha in the court's lockout and beside Ruby; Kara, Mon-El, Alex Danvers, Patricia Arias and Lucy Lane.

"No physical contact, okay" says Security Guard. "Thank you" says Lucy Lane as the security guard left. "Mom, this is your lawyer" says Ruby Arias. "Sam, this is Laurel Lance DA" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I thought you were— "Yeah dead, but I've been resurrected from the dead" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"Okay, but how is it going to help me with my case?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "We got friends trying to investigate the building run by Morgan Edge, we're not giving up on you Sam" says Alex Danvers. "What about Ruby, she can't stay with my mom alone?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "Well, Oliver Queen is now taking care of it and Ruby will stay with Oliver's family for the time being" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Thank you, Morgan Edge is going to be there personally and it's not going to be easy since he has everyone in the court in his payroll" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "We got that covered too" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Meanwhile, the group led by Barry Allen is now infiltrating a building run by Morgan Edge and it is in National City. Barry took Imra Ardeen, Brainiac 5, Winn Schott, Cisco Ramone, Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez and Curtis Holt to head for the building that was run by Morgan Edge in National City.

The first thing they do is take over the surveillance room, the guards inside the room is now fast asleep and giving the heroes time to infiltrate the building without fearing of surveillance footage. Brainiac 5 along with Winn, Cisco and Curtis Holt will stay on the surveillance room while the rest of them went to check the office.

"Okay, the four of you will stay here and we'll head for the main office" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Got it, Barry" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Therefore, the group head for Morgan Edge's office on the top floor and there is at least 2 security guard protecting the room. Barry and Imra disguise themselves security supervisor, the other members are using ventilation shaft to bypass them and Barry manage to slip pass the security guard.

"You know, I heard you and Supergirl fought side by side plus your assistant is now famous in the future" says Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl. "Wow, in the future I was famous but to be honest Kara and I share one thing similar" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "What's that?" Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl asked.

"We're both heroes, we both have our own dark side, we were brainwashed or even done bad things and we have friends to support each other. Kara is like a sister I never have, I'm willing to do anything to keep her happy" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "Mon-El is the reason Supergirl is happy, I will not stop him" says Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl.

Then, the other members enter the room, after tranquilize the 2 Security Guards, and now they must search for any information that could be useful because they have 48 hours to do so. Barry knows it is a risky mission and it could be the last thing they need to do, but Barry believe anyone deserve a second chance even Samantha and Barry already got his second chance so it's time to give others a second chance.

"Guys, I've got it" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

Everyone look at the file that Dinah have, it was Morgan Edge's file that he need to do his dirty and there is also a list of people in his payroll.

"Black Ops mission and killing alien that are living in peace, this is good evidence" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, I found more decrypted files in his laptop" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Let's take anything we can carry" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

As the hero's exfiltrate the building with the evidence in their hand, Oliver and Felicity took Ruby to their apartment plus William got a chance to meet someone that understand his pain more than anyone.

"William, this is— "Your Ruby Arias, Samantha's Daughter" says William Queen. "Do you two know each other at some point?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "I've met her during a school field trip one month before dad got release from prison" says William Queen. "Yeah, I was alone after what happen with my mom and that's when your son approaches me asking me to give a tour of my school" Ruby Arias explained.

"I couldn't let a beautiful girl be alone, can I?" William Queen asked. "Kiddo, I'm proud of you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Is Ruby is staying with us?" William Queen asked as his parents nodded. "Cool, she can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the couch" says William Queen. "Um…I'm scare to sleep alone" Ruby Arias confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know and if you want me to accompany then I'll do it" says William Queen. "I'll get an extra small bed for you to sleep on the carpet next to the bed" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Thanks, mom" says William Queen.

William help Ruby settle in even though it is temporarily, William first met Ruby during a school field trip last year and William can feel the guilt or pain that Ruby possess to what happen to her mother last year.

By evening, William help Ruby with her homework and William is good at any subject now including Science since Barry Allen did tutor him. William and Ruby quickly bonded over time, Oliver and Felicity look with amaze as their own son is no longer having guilt of happen to Oliver when he was imprisoned.

"You know I haven't seen him this happy since you got out of prison, Oliver" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "I know, it reminds me of our first time meeting" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Oh right, you brought me a laptop full bullet holes and saying you spill your coffee" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Felicity" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "What happens in the past, stays in the past" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Even if it doesn't make sense to any of us?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Yeah, that's about it" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch.

At night around 10:00pm, Ruby is now sleeping on William's Bed while William sleep on the foo ton bed next to his bed.

"You know, I could sleep on the floor and you can— "No, that would be rude for me and you need some comfort so I'll be right next to you if you need me" says William Queen.

As Ruby went to sleep, William suddenly notices that Ruby is crying and screaming in her sleep but William manage to put his hand on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay Ruby, it's just a bad dream" says William Queen. "My mom is going to be executed tomorrow" says Ruby Arias. "That's not going to happen, we're going to get your mom out of there before she could even go to prison" says William Queen. "Thank you, William" says Ruby Arias as she hugged him.

Ruby went back to sleep since it's going to be a big day tomorrow, Ruby needs to be there and Ruby is scare to see her mother if she did go to prison.

On the next day, the heroes including Ruby attended the trial of Samantha Arias and Morgan Edge will also be there but Barry have everything plan for this one.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Davidson" says Security Guard. "Mrs. Arias before we begin, where is your attorney?" Judge Colin Davidson asked as a figure appear out of the door. "Right here, Dinah Laurel Lance your honor and I like to represent myself on this case on behalf of the defendant" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"Pardon me for intruding Mrs. Lance, but you were reported to be dead like 3 years ago" says Liam Enders. "It's called resurrection from the dead, it takes time for me to go through all of the process after being dead for so long" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"Order, please and now let's begin the trial" says Judge Colin Davidson.

Therefore, Samantha is now sitting on the stand and now Morgan Edge is starting to get excited on this.

"Mrs. Arias, is this you in this photograph?" Jean Loring asked. "No" Samantha Arias replied. "Where we were you when it happens?" Jean Loring asked. "I was with parents and my daughter, after that I went to CATCO for work and I was there until 8:30pm just minutes after it happens" Samantha Arias explained.

"I see, from my perspective that the DNA I have right here confirmed it's you and you're only witness it's your family, co-workers and daughter not very convincing" says Jean Loring. "Objection, that's out of the boundaries" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Accepted" says Colin Davidson.

"I'm sorry your honor, I have no further question" says Jean Loring.

Samantha breathe slowly and now it is Morgan Edge's turn, but Black Siren can handle him and she knows how handle people when they lie back on her earth.

"Mr. Edge, how are you certain that my client is trying to kill you and the mayor? What's her motive?" Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren asked. "Samantha Arias try to kill me once last year, I was helpless" says Morgan Edge. "I see, the fact that she killed you because you were helpless or you were trying to blame her boss Lena for her crime that she didn't commit" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"I have absolutely no idea— "I have plenty evidence in my disposal, I've already given to the judge before the trial start" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Objection, your honor and there is no evidence was claimed or reported before the trial" says Jean Loring. "Hmm, let me get security guard to make one last check and until that we got temporarily 30 minutes break" says Colin Davidson.

Morgan Edge use the 30 minute break time to get to the judge, but the heroes manage to beat him to it and Morgan Edge will get a surprise when he's get the judge.

"Pardon me, Judge Davidson and I have proposition— "Denied" says Colin Davidson. "You have no idea— "Yes, we do Morgan Edge" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait… so you're the Flash" says Morgan Edge in shocked.

Morgan Edge is now surrounded by 10 hero members from the JLA, Morgan Edge try to scream to get the security guards attention but failed and the JLA members beat him up into submission. After that, Morgan Edge woke up to see a guard founding him unconscious and the guard is actually John Diggle in disguise.

"Are you okay sir?" John Diggle/Spartan asked. "Thank god, you're here and I've been screaming for to come" says Morgan Edge. "Really, I didn't hear you since it was lunch hour" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Never mind, I need to get back to the courtroom" says Morgan Edge.

Morgan Edge got back to the courtroom just in time, the judge and the jury is now trying to decide what to do with Samantha Arias now that new evidences have been presented.

"This isn't over yet, Danvers" Morgan Edge threaten. "We'll see about it" Kara Danvers/Supergirl countered.

Then, the Judge is now going to give the verdict and Samantha is getting worried but Barry got everything plan.

"I believe I've manage to review the new evidence presented by Mrs. Arias attorney, the evidence was convincing enough that Samantha Arias wasn't presence during that event. However, I cannot ruled out any other conspiracy on this point with a reasonable doubt" Colin Davidson explained.

"Mrs. Arias, I will suspend you from work for 48 hours then your free to go. Morgan Edge, due to your false accusation and I'm putting you on house arrest" says Colin Davidson. "If you try to even get closer to Mrs. Arias house then, the JLA will put you in their own lockup and you won't like it when you got there" Colin Davidson warned.

After the trial, Samantha Arias quickly hugged her daughter and Ruby is crying with tears of joy knowing that her mother just survived the trial.

"Thank you, everyone" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "It's nothing, come on and the Flash needs to see you at the Watchtower" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Can I come too, I always wanted to meet your superhero friend?" Ruby Arias asked. "Sure thing, honey" says Alex Danvers.

20 minutes later, Samantha's family is escorted to the watchtower to meet the Leader of the Justice League of America who is actually the Flash himself.

"Hey Kara, you guys are just in time and the Flash is expecting Sam" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Okay, Ruby why don't you stay here and look around?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "Sure mom, welcome back" says Ruby Arias.

Therefore, Samantha Arias walk into the main office of the JLA and surprising her to meet Barry Allen for the first time.

"Wait a minute, so Barry and the Flash are the same person?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "Yup, come and sit down" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Samantha sit down in front of the Flash, she wasn't sure what to expect only that the Flash is good and friends with Supergirl.

"So, how did the trial go?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Good, I was…wait, how did you know that?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "I'm a CSI and I know things, plus your trial reminds me of my own trial" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm sorry I didn't know, but how does my trial compare to yours?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked.

"I was wrongly convicted for a crime I've never commit it just like my dad, as they say like father like son. When I was first got to prison, I feel like I was losing hope but my friends and family didn't give up on me because my friends and my family are my home so I won't give up on them" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "Always remember, your family and friends are your home plus they'll never give up on you" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I guess you're right" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Now, I was thinking if I could convince you to join the League but sadly I cannot and it's your choice to make" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I understand, I just need some time to reconcile with all of the events that just happens to me" says Samantha Arias/Reign.

"Take all the time you need, you earn our privilege" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Samantha rejoins with her family, every member in the JLA greeted her even if Samantha haven't decided to join the League just yet.

"Thanks guys, I don't know how to repay all of you" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "You don't have to, stronger together like Kara says" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Well, you should thank Judge Davidson here" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog.

Samantha turn to see the judge from her trial, but when Samantha approach him and his face changes into none other than Ralph Dibny aka Elongated Man.

"Hi, I'm Ralph Dibny or Elongated Man" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "Wait a minute, did you just shape shift— "Yes he did, but the real Colin Davidson doesn't exist to be honest" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Wait, does Morgan Edge knows that?" Ruby Arias asked. "No, the name is already on the system but the real Colin Davidson was dead and didn't exist" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

"That's what happen when 2 earths' collided with each other" says Harrison Harry Wells. "Well, I need to get my family home and thank you everyone plus I hope to see all of you in Kara's wedding" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Looking forward to it" says Alex Danvers.

After that, Samantha and her family were teleported safely to their homes. The heroes did a good job, Barry learn one thing from Captain Cold that goodness is his strength and nothing is taking that away.

Alex Danvers went to Sara Lance's sleeping quarters to see Sara, Alex wanted Sara to trained her the way she fights.

"Hey Alex, any run ins with your ex-fiancée?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Yeah, I talk to her before the trial starts and I did confess to her that I want kids so I told Maggie if she wants to renew our wedding then I'll agree if not I told her to walk away" Alex Danvers explained. "Good move, I hope she got the message" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"Listen Sara, I've been meaning to asked this and I'm not sure you would agree" says Alex Danvers. "Whatever it is, just asked" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Trained me, Sara the way you fight" says Alex Danvers. "Alex, my fighting skills are tougher to master let alone be trained. You need to have a sense of purpose, you need to be able withstand pain, fear and anger because I know you can't do it" Sara Lance/White Canary explained.

"I know, I believe I can manage all of that" says Alex Danvers. "Okay, but I cannot make any promises if it's too tough for you and you have to master it on your own even if I'm training you" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "I understand, when do I start?" Alex Danvers asked. "After Kara's wedding, then we will begin" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

At Kara's apartment in National City, Kara and Mon-El is now deciding where to go during their honeymoon. Iris suggested they can either choose Coast City or Disneyland in Orlando, Kara feel like going to Disneyland and she knows it is the happiest place on earth.

"Are you sure you want to go Disneyland?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Well, I like it and it is the happiest place on earth" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, if my future wife agrees then I will agree too" says Mon-El/Valor. "Don't worry, we have the JLA to help us out while we're on our honeymoon" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Maybe your right, we should be enjoying our honeymoon when it happens" says Mon-El/Valor. "Let's not worry about it right now" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Kara give Mon-El a passionate kiss and Mon-El grab Kara to head for their bedroom, both of them fell asleep a few minutes later.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title – Power Outrage. The Heroes will confront Kilgore and Blackout, Kilgore and Blackout will put 3 cities out of power to begin the chaos plus the heroes will soon face their toughest challenge yet.**

 **Stay tuned..**


	16. Chapter 16 - Power Outrage

**Chapter 16 – Power Outrage**

Earth 138 – 2019

May 12th 2019, Savitar and his army of villains is now assembling in massive numbers consist of criminals and villains from all over the country.

They're only threat is the Justice League of America; Savitar's threat is the Flash, Ricardo Diaz's threat is the Green Arrow, Lillian Luthor's threat is Supergirl and Nora Darkh's threat is Mallus and the Legends.

"Savitar, we manage to found all of the piece of the old undertaking device" says Anatoly Knyazev. "Good, piece it back together slowly and we have the time in the world to be ready" says Savitar. "As you wish" says Anatoly Knyazev.

The Bratva team has been collecting pieces of an old device known as the undertaking, but the villains will piece it together slowly and the villains need to keep the hero guessing until the right time.

"Forgive me Savitar, but you are aware that Supergirl and Valor will be married by next month" says Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon. "Yes, I'm aware of it" says Savitar. "Yet, you're not worried?" Lillian Luthor asked. "No, let the heroes have their fun and when the time comes we will strike back but first send in Kilgore and Blackout to the city to have some fun" says Savitar. "As you wish" says Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon.

The villains will send Kilgore and Blackout to create Mayhem in the city, the heroes are going to be the fight of their life if that ever happens.

Back on earth, the heroes are now enjoying a relaxing day and Kara is still working with Iris in Central City until Kara could get her job back.

"Hey Iris, do you need to…see me?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Hi Kara, I haven't seen you in months now" says Lena Luthor. "Mrs. Luthor, what are you doing here?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

"I want you to come back to CATCO, Sam is getting lonely without you and honestly I miss having you around in the office" says Lena Luthor. "Yeah, I'm guessing Morgan Edge is not going to let you off after what happen last week" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, he can shove his ass out of the way" says Lena Luthor.

"Your feisty, Mrs. Luthor" Iris West-Allen commented. "You mean I'm feisty as you were, Mrs. West?" Lena Luthor asked. "Touché" says Iris West-Allen. "So, I was thinking that you could come back to work next week and I've manage to convince the Mayor of National City to let you back in CATCO" says Lena Luthor. "Lena, I would be happy too" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Suddenly, the lights on the Central City Picture News starts to blink and then the lights went out within seconds.

"That's not a good sign" says Iris West-Allen. "I need to contact the League, also the Flash" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Come on, I'll accompany you Kara" says Iris West-Allen.

Then, the entire member of the Justice League of America assembles and they learn that 3 cities is now out of power meaning people can get away with anything also nothing can stop it.

"Hey boss, I hope you don't mind if my daughter Zoe stay here until the lights are back on?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "I couldn't bare letting my daughter stay at home alone in the dark" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Sure, she can stay" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thanks, boss" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog.

After that it's settle, Barry quickly give the members a report of the situation.

"Okay, I'm sure all of you are aware of the Blackout that just happen right now?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yeah, we are aware of it" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "My dad believe people will go on a rampage and no law is going to stop them" says Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "That's just great, I'm guessing Savitar wanted this to happen" says Alex Danvers. "Yeah, but we need to head to this city and contain the situation because the law enforcement cannot do this alone" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Okay, what's our plan?" Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific asked. "I will take one team, Kara will take one team and Oliver will take one to go the selected the city. We need to contain the situation before we could find Kilgore and Blackout" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Okay, which team is going where?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Oliver, your team will take Keystone City, I will take my team to Coast City and Kara's team go to Midvale" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Alright, let's go" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, the team set out on their mission to help contain the riots and marauders that will be roaming in the city. In Keystone City, Oliver's team will come face to face with the marauders and escapee's.

"Ollie, here they come" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Let's kick some ass" says James Olsen/Guardian. "I'm starting to like you, James" says John Diggle. "They don't call me Guardian for nothing" says James Olsen/Guardian.

Oliver's team is now facing over 2000 marauders and criminal escapee, the Keystone City Police Department and also S.W.A.T is now aiding the heroes to contain the criminals and marauders that are roaming in the city.

The criminal escapee is the one that the heroes are having a hard time, some of the escapee were high profile criminals, mass murderers and pedophile. James Olsen did train with John Diggle in his free time and James knew Kara is having fun with him, James didn't want it first but James was being reckless when he was starting his vigilante career so Kara took James to be trained by John Diggle last month.

Oliver's team continue the fight as the criminal escapee continue to flood the city, the Police along with S.W.A.T, FBI and Riot Squad. Among the agency is Samanda Watson, the FBI Agent that arrested Oliver last year and now she has come to forgive also forget about her issue with Oliver Queen.

"You know, it seems I was wrong about you and I'm sorry I put in that prison" says Samanda Watson. "It's all in the past, Agent Watson" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "We better hope our other team didn't have the worse situation we did" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Meanwhile in Coast City, Barry and his group is facing mostly criminals and metahuman's escapee plus among them is Siobhan Smythe or Silver Banshee as she was known.

"Hey Flash, where's the barbie girl?" Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee asked. "I'm sorry, Barbie— "She mean Supergirl, Cisco" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Right, she dressed like a Barbie Girl" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Well Canary, I want a rematch and I'm letting some girl scout surprise me then beat me up just like that" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee. "I don't need to surprise you, Banshee if you want a round two then I'll be happy to give you one but I won't be nice" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

The escapee attacks the heroes and the Police, it was 1000 criminal escapee's and 500 of them were metahuman's including Silver Banshee. Dinah Drake did defeat Banshee a few months ago, now Silver Banshee wants a rematch and Dinah Drake is more than willing to give her one but Dinah won't be nice this time.

The other metahuman are Grodd, King Shark, Reactron and Bizarro. Flash has Martian Manhunter and Superman in his team, Gorilla Grodd tried to enter the minds of the Flash's team but Martian Manhunter beat him to the punch.

" _I don't think so, my mind-reading gorilla friend_ " says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. " _Grodd_ _will crush you, little Martian_ " says Gorilla Grodd.

Flash and his team fought back the metahuman and criminal escapee in the city, the fighting was fierce and the city is being turn into a living nightmare with massive criminals, marauders and rioters running loose in the city.

However, Flash and his team along with Police Force manage to defend the city from the criminal's escapee then recapture all of them except the metahuman and some metahuman got away after the carnage was over.

"Looks we got 600 criminal escapee, 300 of them were metahuman" says Clark Kent/Superman. "We need to regroup back and I hope Kara is not having too much to fight" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, me too" says Clark Kent/Superman.

Meanwhile in Midvale, Kara and her team manage to arrive at Midvale before the criminals could attack the city head on. Kara and her team along with Police Officer will face 1500 criminal escapee and superpowered criminals including Aliens, Kara and her team is now near Kara's adoptive mother's home where her mother along with Sam and her family are staying right now.

"Heads up guys, we got company coming our way" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Yup, but they're not getting pass us" says Amaya Jiwe/Vixen. "Well, they have your old enemy Jailer and Scorcher" says Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl. "Mick, you can take care of Scorcher" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"You got it, skirt" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "I swear to the legion, that criminals are despicable but I respect him" says Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl. "We better get used to it, Imra" says Mon-El/Valor.

The criminals have the White Martian with them, the team is now ready for the fight of their life and the attack starts. Kara's team fought back and they're job was to keep them away from the city also her mother's home, Samantha Arias saw the fighting going unfold and Samantha decide not to hide anymore because it's time for her to be a hero that her daughter Ruby envision.

Kara and her team were about to be annihilated until Samantha jumps in to assist.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "I thought I take the Flash's offer, help you guys and join the team" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Welcome aboard, Sam" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "I like to be called Superwoman" says Samantha Arias/Superwoman. "Alright, welcome to the team Superwoman" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

After a long hour of fighting against the criminal and superpowered criminal escapee, reinforcement arrive to assist Kara's team and the battle was over within minutes the attack temporarily fades away as the alliance return to the watchtower to regroup.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "Yeah, everything was in order but the attack is temporarily stop" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "This is just the beginning, we need to turn the lights on before chaos continues" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Tell us you guys got some good news?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked.

"Well, I've manage to track Kilgore's signal with the help of my new friends" says Brainiac 5. "I'm starting to like you, Brainy" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Me too" says Harrison Harry Wells. "Now, we tracked Kilgore and Blackout in Coast city and it is actually underneath the water" says Brainiac 5. "He has to be inside a submarine or a ship somewhere" says Mon-El/Valor. "Well, we have Supergirl and let's go find them" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Supergirl and her team head for Coast City to locate a submarine or a ship where Blackout and Kilgore is located. Now with Samantha joining the team, the alliance has a chance and they must locate them first before attacking.

Suddenly, Supergirl got a nasty surprise from Blackout's power and Kara manage to dodge it before the electric hits her.

"Looks like, my team found them" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "We need backup" says Linda Park/Doctor Light.

Kara manage to contact Barry to send backup, Barry send Oliver's team to assist Kara and both team attack what look like to be a merchant ship.

Both teams got on board the merchant ship, Kara and Oliver's team were being fired by the Bratva and numerous pirates. However, the pirates and Bratva's weapon didn't penetrate Supergirl's body since none of them have Kryptonite to used against Supergirl and both team of heroes just punch their way.

Kilgore and Blackout knew that they're getting arrested, so both of them will face their adversary for one final act.

"Here they come, Gibran" says Ramsey Deacon/Kilgore. "Let's teach these heroes a lesson, Deacon" says Farooq Gibran/Blackout. "Hell yeah, it's zappy time" says Ramsey Deacon/Kilgore.

The heroes work their way downward from the topside to the bottom deck, Kilgore and Blackout is located in the armory just near the starboard side.

"You know Kara, if you really want to go to Disneyland for you honeymoon then go for it and relax yourself" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Says the guy with the beard" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

As the heroes got closer, Kilgore and Blackout suit themselves to fight the heroes because both of them knew that help isn't coming.

Kara and Oliver's team got the armory, Kilgore and Blackout is already waiting for them as they enter the armory.

"Okay, they got armor now" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Well, I like to punch their armor with my fist" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Kara and Oliver's team made their evasive maneuver, Blackout face Oliver's team and Kilgore is facing Kara's team. Kara's new suit design by Cisco, Winn and Curtis are now fully immune to electricity and now the team has an edge to fight.

Kilgore and Blackout fought back against the heroes, Kara quickly overpowered Blackout using the same method she used against Livewire and Oliver took down Kilgore single handedly while the team rounded up the pirates also Bratva only 100 manage to escape.

Both teams return to the watchtower for a job well done, but before that and they need to put the lights back on. Surprisingly, Kilgore have a device that he used to Blackout 3 cities and now the device is destroyed then the 3 cities are now lights on.

"As they say, let there be light" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I hope it can continue on for as long as possible, so that I can go for my honeymoon" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Kara, when that happens and you should enjoy your honeymoon to relax not saving people okay" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

The heroes return back to the watchtower, the whole alliance nearly got a crisis on their hands and it was all over because everyone knew what happens to people during a Blackout. Now, all is well it ends well.

"Good job everyone, if it wasn't for our effort and we will be thrown into chaos for that matter" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "This wasn't an accident, Savitar wanted to happen" says Alex Danvers. "Yeah, whatever else he's planning and we'll stop him" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Now that's done, you guys can go home and get some rest or you can stay here if the carnage did demolish your home" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You know, I'm staying with Ray Palmer" says Lucy Lane as she moves closer to Ray. "This is really getting awkward" says Ray Palmer.

"We better get used to it, it is going to be a long fight and we need spend what time with we have with our friends and family" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Everyone else didn't disagree, everyone returns to their homes that are practically intact and some of them stay in the watchtower since they're home has been ransacked.

Kara and Mon-El return back to their apartment, Kara did manage a story before the battle started and Mon-El currently reading it but Kara is now pacing knowing whether or not if it's Mon-El first time to read Kara's work.

"Wow, for a Daxamite Prince and Legion of Superhero leader you're the slowest reader in the whole universe" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay, number one it's former Daxamite Prince to you. Second, this is your favorite work and I'm not going to waste time reading it" says Mon-El/Valor as Kara sigh.

"Jerk" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I'm just kidding Kara, I've read it 11 times" says Mon-El/Valor. "Okay, move over and I'm sitting next to you so I can cuddle beside you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Kara and Mon-El still weeks to prepare for their wedding, they're friends will help both of them with the preparation and hopefully it will not end up like Barry and Iris's wedding.

Meanwhile, Alex Danvers are now resting in her apartment until she receives an unexpected visit from her ex-fiancé Maggie Sawyer.

[Door Opening] "Maggie, what are you doing here?" Alex Danvers asked. "Well, my apartment has been ransacked by marauders" says Maggie Sawyer. "So, can I stay with you?" Maggie Sawyer asked. "Sure, honestly I feel lonely" says Alex Danvers.

Maggie enter the apartment, the apartment hasn't change quite a bit since their breakup and Maggie wants to reconcile with Alex.

"Alex, listen I just wanted to say sorry for breaking up with you" says Maggie Sawyer. "No, it was my fault and I never should've let you go" says Alex Danvers. "True, but I was the one deciding not to have kids" says Maggie Sawyer. "Well, I forgive you then and you can sleep in my bed" says Alex Danvers.

"How about we sleep together, I don't feel like watching you sleep on the couch" says Maggie Sawyer.

Just as Alex and Maggie to the room, Maggie quickly seize her opportunity and take off her shirts leaving nothing but a bra and her jeans.

"Hey um…what are you doing?" Alex Danvers asked. "I'm hot, I'm taking my shirts off" says Maggie Sawyer. "Maggie, I was just about switch on the air conditioner" says Alex Danvers. "That's not what I meant, Danvers" says Maggie Sawyer.

Before Alex could do anything, she found herself on her own bed and Maggie on top of her but Alex do little stop Maggie instead she embraces herself as both of them kiss passionate until both of them fell asleep.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title – Honey I Shrunk the team. Several team members were being shrunk into a doll size, the fun now begins.**

 **Stay tuned..**


	17. Chapter 17 - Honey, I shrunk the Team

**Chapter 17 – Honey, I Shrunk the Team**

Earth 138 – 2019

It is now May 20th 2019, the alliance is still getting ready for wedding of Kara and Mon-El plus Iris and Felicity was there to help Kara in her wedding plans. Kara and Mon-El visit Barry and Iris since they know that they need a new apartment sooner or later, Iris is now bringing a pamphlet plus a location for their wedding and show it to Kara and Mon-El.

"Come on, you guys need to be ready for the wedding" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You got like a month to prepare, but at least you decide a place for you honeymoon" says Iris West-Allen.

"What place did you pick for you honeymoon?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Disneyland, Orlando" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Of course you did, it is the happiest place on earth" says Iris West-Allen. "Come on, both of you and let's go find you guys new place to live after the wedding" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Also, something Mon-El and I can afford" Kara Danvers/Supergirl added.

Kara and Mon-El follow Barry and Iris including their twin kids, they went to look for an apartment that Kara and Mon-El can afford plus Kara will have to balance her schedule between human work, marriage and even hero work.

Meanwhile, Earth-2 Laurel is now getting used to working at the same job that her Earth-1 doppelganger used to work. Surprisingly, Sara and her dad come to take Laurel for a fancy lunch today.

"Hey Laurel, you family's here" says Joanna. "Thanks, Joanna" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren as Joanna left the office. "Hey sis, we've come to see at you at work" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Good to see you doing okay, sweetie" says Quentin Lance. "Yeah, well my first toughest one was with Morgan Edge and I've got to admit he seems resilience than corrupted" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"Well, let's go have lunch since it is your lunch hour" says Sara Lance/White Canary as Laurel look at her schedule. "Well, I believe I'm okay with Big Belly— "I don't think so" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Sweetie, you're my only baby girl that I believe still alive and I get to spend time with since Sara has her own work so you are going to have endure a fancy lunch with your father" says Quentin Lance.

Laurel sigh in defeat and as far as she's concern, there is something that never change in the multiverse and one of them is Big Belly Burger.

Back at the Watchtower, Cisco along with Winn, Curtis and Brainy is now upgrading the suit on our heroes plus they're sharing interesting stories together.

"Wait, so you're an alien that can take a form any human?" Cisco Ramone/Vibe asked. "Precisely, but I choose this form so that I can be attracted to any women" says Brainiac-5. "Not so attractive" says Winn Schott Jr. "Like the fact that your ex-girlfriend tries to kill you and Kara, Winn?" Brainiac-5 counters back.

"First of all, she did and second it was my mistake to not realize it sooner or late. Kara was right, Siobhan was obnoxious and egotistical" Winn Schott Jr explained. "Join the party, dude" says Cisco Ramone/Vibe. "Hell yeah" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded that an attack is being conduct at the National City Federal Bank and they send out the nearest members that are available.

The League members that responded to the alert; Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl, Dinah Drake/Black Canary, Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel, Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Clark Kent/Superman and Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man.

They heroes is about to encounter the dwarf star, the criminal that was equip with the shrink ray that was build by none other than Ray Palmer.

"Oh, not you again" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "Miss me, stretch" says Sylbert B. Rundine/Dwarf Star. "I take it that gun belongs to Ray Palmer" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Not anymore" says Sylbert B. Rundine.

The heroes went into action and Dinah manage to call in back up, but Back up won't arrive for another 2 minutes at least and the Dwarf Star villain fire his shrink ray on Citizen Steel and Wild Dog. Both of them have been shrink into a size of miniature display car, dwarf star target Ralph next and only Clark, Dinah and Imra survive.

"Oh great, this is just what we need right now" says Clark Kent/Superman. "Times up, heroes" says Sylbert B. Rundine/Dwarf Star. "I don't think so, you bastard" David Ratchet/Big Sir cuts in.

Dwarf Star quickly made his escape, the heroes return back to the Watchtower to report back to Barry.

"Okay, what's going on?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Tell me that Dwarf Star is back and now 3 of our friends are now mini dolls, because what Cisco told can't be true" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Who's dwarf star?" Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M asked. "Seriously, Ray" says Iris West-Allen. "It's the weapon he used, it belongs to you metalhead and it is a shrink ray" says Cisco Ramone/Vibe. "Wow, nice job billionaire boy" says Harry Wells. "Hey, it's not my fault I let criminals steal it" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

"Okay, that's enough and we need to find him" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Ray, next time hide your invention if you don't want to be blame" says Iris West-Allen. "Thanks, Iris" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

After that, Barry reunites with an old friend from prison and his name is David Ratchet aka Big Sir.

"Big Sir, it's been too long" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Likewise, Allen" says David Ratchet/Big Sir. "I haven't seen in years, I thought you were still in China after my release" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I was, but the love of my life told me that living in the U.S is much better" says David Ratchet/Big Sir.

"Big Sir, I like to introduce my wife Iris West" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, as in Joe West's daughter and reporter of the CC Picture News?" David Ratchet/Big Sir asked. "The one and only" says Iris West-Allen. "Congratulation Allen, you finally got the love of your life" says David Ratchet/Big Sir. "Thanks, but I need to get back to find dwarf star" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, if you plan on catching this bastard then take this with you and I place my own tracking device that I brought in from China" says David Ratchet/Big Sir. "Thanks, also I don't need to know where you get it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "No, you don't want to know Allen" says David Ratchet/Big Sir.

After Barry's reunion with his former cellmate, the League is trying to come up with the plan how to catch Dwarf Star and most of the members were already arriving since some of them have their own family life.

Laurel and Sara arrive at the Watchtower when they receive the alert.

"Hey, we got your message" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Is there a reason you— [Squash] "What the…okay, who spit gum on the floor?" Laurel Lance/Black Siren asked. [All gasp] " _I'm a gum shoe, not gum on a show_ " says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "Gross, get him off!" Laurel Lance/Black Siren cried.

Caitlin gently pulls Ralph out of Laurel's high heel shoes, it is a bit gross and Ralph was lucky that he was known as the Elongated Man meaning he can die even if Ralph was shrink into a size of a mini toy.

"Okay, I'm taking you guys to the hamster cage" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "I'll get the hamster cage" says Cisco Ramone/Vibe. "They're still annoying even in small size" says Harry Wells. "Harry, how about I shrink you down and see how you like it?" Cisco Ramone/Vibe countered back.

Harry frowned and sigh in defeat, the team decides to do the same method that team flash did when Cisco and Ralph got shrink down but the only way to do that is to get that shrink gun from Bert or Dwarf Star.

Barry appointed Alex and Oliver to lead the team to recover the gun, Kara and Mon-El is unavailable because of their wedding schedule which is next month. Barry decides to let Kara and Mon-El take a break, they'll return back in active hero duty after their wedding and Barry is going to make sure the wedding doesn't get ruin this time.

Alex took Imra, Brainiac-5, Dinah Drake, Laurel Lance and Clark Kent along with Oliver's team to the location that Big Sir given to Barry. According to the tracking device, it puts Dwarf Star in Metropolis and Dwarf Star is believe to be sighted in an abandon warehouse near the Metropolis Harbor.

Oliver and Alex's team arrive at the warehouse first, they're expecting Dwarf Star to arrive there and they'll recon the warehouse first before entering. Alex and her team went in first, they drop down on the rooftop and took peak from window.

"This is location, but Dwarf Star isn't here yet" says Brainiac-5. "According to the Metropolis PD, the guy we're after is heading here and they can't even arrest him since the guy is on parole" says Alex Danvers. "Well, he just expires his life of parole" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

[Talking over the coms] "Heads up, here he comes and I think Dwarf Star is bringing something with him and Dwarf Star is building something" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "We need to find out what it is, also we need to get his weapon" says Alex Danvers. "Alex, your team will approach from the rooftop and my team will approach from the main gate" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Copy that" says Alex Danvers.

Dwarf Star enters the building with a new invention and hoping to sell it to his buyer, the heroes see a surprising sighted and Dwarf Star's Buyer is none other than the villains under Savitar's command.

"I take it the weapon is safely deliver" says Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon. "As long as the money is fresh" says Sylbert B. Rundine. "You'll have your money once our boss got the package" says Damien Darkh.

Dwarf Star immediately shows the villains the powerful weapon that is still unknown to the heroes at this time, the weapon look like a giant cannon and Alex manages to snap a picture of it before conducting the attack.

Once the weapon was about to be loaded, the heroes storm the warehouse and shocking the villains but the heroes needed the shrink gun that Dwarf Star in order to return the shrink heroes back to normal human size.

The villains got the weapons and fleeing, Dwarf Star also did the same thing but Dwarf Star is being chase by the Justice League members and Oliver's team went to cut him off while Alex's team chased Dwarf Star.

The heroes manage to surround him on the exit route out of Metropolis, the Dwarf Star knew it was now impossible to escape and Bert has to fight his way out of the trap.

The heroes made their quick reaction by evading the blast of the shrink ray, Barry was witnessing the fight back at headquarters and he knew Oliver has change so much since his time in prison same as Barry did.

The 2 team members evade every blast and the plan is to wear down Dwarf Star, then Ray Palmer will snatch the gun away from him and Ray Palmer decides he needs his toy back for good this time.

At the right moment, Ray Palmer enlarge himself and punch Dwarf Star right to the face also disarming him.

"That's for stealing my stuff, Dwarf Star" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Feel better down, Ray?" Alex Danvers asked. "Hell yeah" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Come on, let's get him back to the watchtower" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Then, the heroes took Dwarf Star back to Watchtower for questioning and took only the parts inside the shrink ray to place on their device to return back the small heroes into normal actual human size.

"Okay, we'll do the same way we did with Cisco and Ralph" says Harry Wells. " _What is that anyway?_ " Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel asked. "This is our own personal embiggen bazooka" says Cisco Ramon/Vibe. "We just need to place the device from the shrink ray, we could get you guys back to normal" says Harry Wells. "In theory, you're suggesting" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "What the heck, it's now or never" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

Therefore, Cisco and Harry fire the Embiggen Bazooka hopefully it didn't end up with their molecules being suddenly blown up.

The weapon fire on the heroes without even testing it, the device work like a charm and the 3 heroes that were shrink is now return to their normal size.

"Oh my god, I'm back to my normal size" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "Now I know it feels like to be a miniaturize toy" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Well, at least we're back to normal and that's good enough for me" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man.

"So, where's dwarf star?" Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel asked. "In the lockup cell, unconscious" says Alex Danvers. "Good for me, he deserves it for he did to us" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Well, we got bigger things to worried about" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

The members of League except Kara and Mon-El gather around because Alex manage to take a photograph of the giant size cannon that dwarf star has sold to Savitar's crew.

"Okay, now everyone here is present and let's get down some important details" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "After we apprehended Dwarf Star, Alex took this picture that he was selling and we don't know what it is" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow as the picture is present on the computer screen.

"Look like a giant laser cannon, but why does Savitar want it?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "That is uncertain, we can't be sure but it is dangerous" says Alex Danvers. "Let's get Kara— "No, those couple aren't doing anything until after their wedding" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You may be right" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"We need to find out what that cannon can do, any ideas where they go?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "No, that's the real problem" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I see, I'll get 3 of you to help Ralph on private investigating and this is exactly off the books" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Looks like my PI work is needed again" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man.

"What about the rest of us?" Alex Danvers asked. "Ralph, you take Brainy, Lucy Lane and Curtis to help you out using the lead we have. As for the rest of you, go home and get some rest" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

As our heroes took a break, Kara and Mon-El haven't found a place for them to stay but fortunately Barry manage to find one for them that they can afford.

"Hey Kara, still haven't found it yet?" Iris West-Allen asked. "No, I wish there is a place that Mon-El and I can afford" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, you guys are in luck because Barry one place that both of you can afford and it is second apartment in Keystone City" says Iris West-Allen.

"Iris, that was your old apartment and we can't accept that plus you and Barry deserve that apartment since Barry was on the run from the law" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Kara, Barry and I only live there for a couple months nearly a year perhaps but since no one wants to live there so we give it to you" Iris West-Allen explained.

"Iris, Barry, we don't know how to thank you" says Mon-El/Valor. "You don't have to, just be glad to have friends that support you wherever you go" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm glad you think that way, Flash" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Barry care for Kara since Kara was a like a younger sister that Barry never had, Barry want to Kara to know that her friends will always support her no matter what happens.

Meanwhile in Savitar's lair, the villains are facing one problem and that is Mallus who somehow attach himself to Nora Darkh's body after being vanquished.

"Still no luck on how to get Mallus out of your daughter's body this?" Savitar asked. "No, but Mallus is putting a grip on Nora and he plans to kill all of us" says Damien Darkh. "We can't proceed with our plan with a demon within our midst" says Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon. "Looks like we need the heroes to help us out" says Savitar. "Temporarily truce, boss?" Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon asked.

"Yes, for now at least" says Savitar. "When do we start?" Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon asked.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title – Demon Hunters. The heroes made an unlikely team up with the villains to take down** **Mallus** **, it is uneasy alliance and it is the last thing that the heroes wanted.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Demon Hunters

**Chapter 18 – Demon Hunters**

Earth 138 – 2019

On June 8th 2019, Kara Danvers and Mon-El has about one week left until the wedding begins next week so everything have to be perfect. It was still night time, Barry has just return home after long day and now Barry relax a bit but worried if Savitar attempt to disrupt the couple during their honeymoon.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Well, I only wish there is a way to make sure Kara stays in her honeymoon" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Me too" says Iris West-Allen. "By the way, is Nora and Don asleep yet?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yeah, the twins are asleep and I'm certain Savitar is going to disturb that" says Iris West-Allen.

"Why would I do it, Barry and I have no grudge against Supergirl" Savitar interrupted.

Iris was surprise and quickly ready her pistol, but Savitar raise his arm to surrender.

"Okay, please I don't want any trouble and not another bullet through my back" says Savitar. "Babe, put it down before you wake the kids" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Iris immediately put down the gun, Barry knew his evil future doppelganger want something from him.

"Start talking before my wife changes her mind then shoots you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I have a proposal, Barry" says Savitar. "I'm listening" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Nora Darkh is being possess by Mallus again, I'm not in the best position to fight a demon so I entrust you to help me" says Savitar. "In exchange?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"Well, if all works well then Kara and Mon-El can enjoy their wedding. In fact, your league gets 2 or 3 months of free day" Savitar explained. "So, you're saying you won't attack any of us for 2-3 month if we agree?" Iris West-Allen asked. "That's the deal" says Savitar. "I need to talk to my team first, let them decide for themselves" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, if you decide then you know where to find me" says Savitar.

After that, Savitar left the West-Allen home and Barry knew immediately that this is for real meaning they need the help of John Constantine.

"Honey, do you really want to do this?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Yeah, if Savitar keeps his words then all of us can take a break and we can even come to Kara's wedding" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm just saying, I hope you know what you're doing" says Iris West-Allen. "Don't worry, the JLA can handle this" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Goodnight, but don't forget to RSVP yes on Kara's wedding invitation card" says Iris West-Allen.

Barry took out the invitation card from the envelope and RSVP Yes that both him and Iris will be coming to the Wedding before heading into bed.

On the next day, Barry contact the team and told them to meet up at the watchtower plus some of them didn't know about his encounter with Savitar.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming in such short notice after breakfast" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, you said you want to discuss us something" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Savitar came to my house last night" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch.

"Savitar came to your house, what does that metal douchebag want?" John Diggle/Spartan asked. "I assume the Legends and Oliver knows Nora Darkh" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, Damien Darkh's daughter?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "Let me guess, Mallus has return and possess her?" Sara Lance/White Canary guessed as Barry nodded.

"Well, Ray's favorite girl need help to be honest so he get to be the one of the volunteer" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Uh…why me?" Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M complained.

"You're a playboy like me Ray, you dated more woman than I did before I got married" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Which makes you an ideal volunteer" Lucy Lane added. "Thank you, Lucy" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Good, now I'll will choose the rest except for Kara and Mon-El" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Why not?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Well, you're wedding is next week so you guys deserve a rest" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "He's right, I can't argue with that" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Better not, partner" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, we're going to need John Constantine's help" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, Barry choose Oliver Queen, Alex Danvers, Ray Palmer, Lucy Lane and Amaya Jiwe to seek meet up with Savitar before seeking John Constantine.

"Okay, so how do we find John Constantine anyway?" Alex Danvers asked. "Well, Oliver can contact— "I did call him yesterday, but he was busy and Constantine is believe to be at a forest somewhere near Smallville" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Okay, I'll take Ray and Lucy to meet up with Savitar to accept the terms of the deal while Oliver take Alex to find Constantine" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "We'll meet up in Star City at the Glades" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, Barry along with Ray and Amaya head for the highway between National City and Central City to meet up with Savitar as Barry agree on the terms of the bargain.

"Hey Barry, I see you and the League finally agree" says Savitar. "I agree if you keep your end of the bargain" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Hey Ray, long time no see" says Nora Darkh. "I thought you were arrested by the Time Bureau?" Amaya Jiwe/Vixen asked. "I free her, I need her" says Savitar. "Okay, so let's get this done" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Meanwhile, Oliver Queen and Alex Danvers are heading for John Constantine last known location.

"Ouch, that better not be poison ivy" says Alex Danvers. "I'll laugh my ass of it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow as a coyote howl. "I like to see who's laughing if one of us ends up vomiting" says Alex Danvers as a coyote howl. "Oh god, can you believe this in the middle of the forest and we have to deal with Coyote's" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"What's all that about, the Coyote's have been attacking and eating people in broad daylight too because it's between them and the Spiders" says Alex Danvers. "Why, are you afraid of spiders?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "What, Northern Black Widow spider the female's poison and it will lay you out in two minutes" says Alex Danvers. "Scardy cat" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Yeah right" Alex Danvers mumbled.

Alex and Oliver suddenly found Constantine fighting an army of skeletons, both of them decides to help Constantine.

"Oliver, it's good to see you jump" says John Constantine. "And who's the lassie with you?" John Constantine asked. "Alex Danvers, DEO Agent to you Englishman so watch it" Alex Danvers threatens. "Wow, a feisty woman and I like it" says John Constantine. "Better get used to it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Alex and Oliver help Constantine fend off the Skeleton army, the skeleton army were defeated and the three of them immediately teleported back to the watchtower.

John Constantine immediately meet with the Leader of the JLA named Barry Allen aka the Flash himself.

"You must be Flash, nice to meet you mate and your hell of a leader" says John Constantine. "You too, Constantine" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Please, call me John" says John Constantine. "Welcome to the Watchtower, John" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, where is she unaware?" John Constantine asked.

After that, John Constantine meet up with Nora Darkh and John was immediately brief about Mallus since Constantine was aware that Mallus has come back from the abyss after he was vanquished.

"So, Mallus is still inside you Nora?" John Constantine asked. "Pretty much" says Nora Darkh. "Why are you in chains anyway, mate?" John Constantine asked. "I suggested to them, just to make sure Mallus wreak havoc" says Nora Darkh. "I see, I supposed that Ray wanted to be chained with you" says John Constantine. "Actually, I chained Ray with Nora" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Again, why am I in chains?" Ray Palmer/the A.T.O.M asked. "Well, she was once to attach to you lover boy" says Lucy Lane. "Good call, we need someplace where the demon cannot be causing carnage" says John Constantine.

"How about the old Queen Consolidated Factory in the Glades?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "That'll do, mate" says John Constantine. "So, tin head is going to stuck like that?" Mick Rory/Heatwave.

"Yeah, if it didn't work then I can have you barbeque both of them" Barry Allen/The Flash joked. "You're joking right?" Ray Palmer/the A.T.O.M asked.

Ray were hoping Barry is joking, Barry will probably consider it and Barry was joking for the moment. Barry along with Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers, Oliver Queen and Brainiac-5 to make sure John Constantine's ritual was a perfect success.

The Group took Nora to the old Queen Consolidated Factory in Star City, the group use the old factory to release Mallus out of Nora's body and the factory is actually Oliver first hideout when he start to become the Green Arrow.

"So, this is your first hideout when you first started" says Lucy Lane. "More or less, Lucy" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Barry immediately went to scan the surroundings, Barry is now reasonable due to his time in prison and Barry is being a better man than he's ever been. The area was secure, the ritual is progressing but both Nora and Ray are struggling to keep it together.

Eventually, Mallus got out of the body and the demon was a bit bigger than the last time the Legends encounter.

"Foolish human, you can't defeat a demon like me" says Mallus. "He looks big than I remember" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Me too" says Nora Darkh.

Suddenly, Savitar somehow arrive and throw a blue Lightning at Mallus but it only scares the demon away. Nora immediately rejoin with her dad Damien Darkh, Savitar quickly approach Barry with his own League right behind him.

"Well, it seems you fulfill your end of the deal and I will fulfill mine. I give you guys 3 months but not until that demon is vanquished" says Savitar. "Deal" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After that, the group return back to the watchtower to get some backup to take down Mallus.

"What happen?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "Well, Mallus got out of Nora's body but we have to take him out before he wreaks havoc on the world" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, what about the deal?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Well, Savitar says that we got 3 months of peace time" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"He could've just said a year" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "Well, 3 months is better than nothing" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "So, we take down Mallus and then those villains won't attack?" Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel asked.

"Only Savitar and his goons, I'm not sure about the other organization" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You should be asking yourself, who's bright idea was it to let a demon out of his cage?" John Constantine asked. "First off, my team didn't have a choice and it was the only way to defeat Mallus. Secondly, we didn't even know we let out all of the monster beside Mallus" Sara Lance/White Canary explained.

"I believe you, Sara" Laurel Lance/Black Siren defended. "Me too, sometimes it doesn't matter what the consequence may be and if there are no other options to say so then you just have to stick with the only option you have" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow defended. "I hate it when you bugger outvoted me, but let's get it done and we could be on our way" says John Constantine.

"Okay, where do find this ugly beast?" Winn Schott Jr asked. "I did place a tracker on Mallus using Oliver's tracer arrow" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Smart move, Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, the tech team manage to pin point the direction that Mallus will be heading and Barry will take 2 team to trap Mallus where he least expected. The heroes will intercept Mallus just north of Metropolis, John Constantine will follow the team as well since John Constantine knew how to vanquish a mystical creature like Mallus.

The team got to the location and start to set a trap for Mallus, John Constantine help set the trap and the trap is now set. Mallus was still flying high towards Metropolis, Mallus was focus on heading to Metropolis and didn't see the trap that lay ahead.

The trap was successful and now Mallus was grounded, the team quickly surround the demon before Mallus could escape.

"Puny humans, you can't beat me" says Mallus. "We beat you once, we'll do it again" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

The heroes fought back against Mallus, Barry attempt to distract the demon but it was useless and John Constantine use his magic against Mallus with maximum effort. Mallus was slowly disintegrated, the demon was vanquished back to hell and the heroes was victorious.

"I hate to say it, but this is the scariest and weirdest mission ever" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Amen to that" says Alex Danvers. "Come on, let's get back to base before we all become ghost" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, I have to decline on the wedding and I have some place else to be. If you need me, you know where to find me mate" says John Constantine.

"See you around, John" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After that, the group return back to the watchtower, the team nearly got scratch or stomp by Mallus and they survive.

"I hate to say this, but I think we have enough monsters and ghost to last a lifetime" says Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man. "Amen to that" says Winn Schott Jr. "No more ghost hunting for me" says Alex Danvers. "I think we all deserve a chance to relax, plus all of us can go to Kara's wedding soon" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, I wish there was a baby announcement" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Uh-uh, this is not your wedding life okay John so stay out of Kara's wedding life" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Why not, I'm certain Kara can be a good mom since Kara has some potential of being a parent like Iris" says John Diggle/Spartan.

"Okay, how about we let Kara focus on her wedding then we can talk about parenting?" Alex Danvers asked. "No problem" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Meanwhile, Savitar is wondering himself if the earth converges has predicted a crisis like in the newspaper of 2024.

"Do you think the heroes the true purpose of the converges?" Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon asked. "No, not yet but I assume they'll find out about it sooner" says Savitar. "The Flash is smart, he is changing lately boss" says Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon. "I know, but for now cease all attacks for 3 months" says Savitar. "Yes boss" says Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon.

Savitar has keep his end of the deal, the heroes got 3 months of rest but some criminals won't give the heroes a rest and Barry will let Kara enjoy her wedding life including her honeymoon.

"So, how does it feels not to do any superhero work for a day?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Relaxing, but I'm worried about our friends have to deal with all sorts of trouble while we're on our honeymoon" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I'm sure Barry and the League has everything covered, honey" says Mon-El/Valor.

"I know that I'll be back at CATCO once my honeymoon is done" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "That place is your life, Kara" says Mon-El/Valor. "No honey, your my life" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

The soon to be married couple fall asleep, the League will have some times to rest within 3 months and it is enough time for anyone to relax without any pressure.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title – Alien Wedding. As the wedding come closer, Kara and Mon-El is now ready to begin the rehearsal dinner and then the Wedding Day.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Alien Wedding

**Chapter 19 – Alien Wedding**

Earth 138 – 2019

On June 9th 2019, it was the eve of the wedding and hopefully the planning was worth it also the heroes were hoping Savitar could keep his end of the bargain. Savitar agree to let the heroes have 2 or 3 months free from any attack, the new Justice League believe it is the perfect time for them to take a break.

At Palmer Tech, Ray Palmer has now assumed his position as CEO with Lucy Lane as his assistant and so far the company was in good condition as he left it.

"So boss, what's your next plan?" Lucy Lane asked. "Well, I was thinking rebuilding S.T.A.R Labs" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "You mean the massive structure that Barry Allen destroyed when he went into hiding?" Lucy Lane asked. "Yes, I believe Barry will need more money for the league and we just buy the rights from him then rebuild the labs" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

"Well, we better tell them before the wedding" says Lucy Lane. "Okay, let's do it" says Lucy Lane.

Meanwhile, Barry is still figuring out what to do with the S.T.A.R Labs rights whether to keep it or sell it.

"Babe, Mr. Palmer is here" says Iris West-Allen. "Come on Iris, you make it sound like we're professional" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Good to see you again, Ray" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Thus, Ray and his assistant sit down with the married couple and their children to discuss the future of S.T.A.R Labs.

"My reason to be here because Palmer Tech wants to buy S.T.A.R Labs from you" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "I'm not sure it is a good idea, beside the board is not going to agree with it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Ray, S.T.A.R Labs has been blamed for many things and Barry want people to stop hating S.T.A.R Labs" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, Palmer Tech will make sure people will want to visit" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Ray, can we at least the others know first?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Hey, I don't mind at all" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

Then, Barry and Iris along with their kids took Ray and Lucy back to the Watchtower to discuss about S.T.A.R Labs Future. When they got there, everyone seems to be working out or training and Barry quickly notice that James Olsen aka Guardian is being trained by Oliver.

"Uh Jimmy, what are you doing?" Lucy Lane asked. "Well, Kara want me to trained you so I did it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Kara is trying to make fun of me, I can take care of myself" says James Olsen/Guardian. "Yeah, the last time she agree with that you nearly got yourself killed or kidnapped by Agent Liberty" says Alex Danvers.

"That time don't count" says James Olsen/Guardian. "I think she's having fun seeing you getting beat up like that" says Lucy Lane. "Well, I like to see who's laughing if you were in this training" says James Olsen/Guardian. "For the record Jimmy, Kara was right and you were reckless when you first started that's why Kara choose me to trained you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Everyone then gather to hear the announcement.

"Okay, I just want to everyone to know Ray and his company wants to buy S.T.A.R Labs" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barry, you destroyed the massive lab after you disappear" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "True, but I still hold the rights to the building and also its funds" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, Palmer tech decide to rebuild the lab under Palmer Tech and Barry can still keep the rights. Palmer tech is offering about 40 million dollars tens each for the Flash's team, I will make sure to rebuild the Lab to the way it was" Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M explained. "Ray, I never remember this is being part of the whole I'm back from the dead thing" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch.

"It's not, the board believe it was a shame S.T.A.R Labs is decimated and they want it back" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Could you excuse me for one minute?" Caitlin Snow asked. "Sure" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

When Caitlin got back, Caitlin brought some interesting document that none of them would be expecting.

"I speak on behalf of Barry, we open to sell S.T.A.R Labs" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "That was easy" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Excellent" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "But not for 40 million" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost added. "I don't get it" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M considering the fact that 40 million was a generous offer.

"First, the land itself sits one of the highest real estate in America alone about $50 million since the Lab was built in the middle of Central City. We have an operational satellite worth at least 4$ and that's a friends discount, we have several contract with other Police department including Star and Central City with an estimate $100,000 a year for an equipment to contain Metahuman that S.T.A.R Labs created.

There is about five year of contracts rounding out up to a million and half, now with the particle accelerator being destroyed since we all know that it could work if the Reverse Flash haven't purposely sabotage it. CERN offered us $30 million for the pipeline and every single equipment to be taken to Switzerland, but I turn them down because we need the equipment and if it wasn't for you and Felicity there is no way we would sell it.

We also have advance physics patent generates by the research and data, we have gather from classified experiment which are actually data collected from Barry to use the speed canon and powers up the tachyon device which shouldn't be given out but one day perhaps in one or two decades. While most researchers are looking for ways to measure the vibration of the universe in an attempt to discover more about inter-dimensional travel as it relates to space exploration and stable wormholes.

We have achieve that thanks to the Reverse Flash but 20 years or so, we also holds copyrights to anything Flash, Green Arrow, Legends and Supergirl related through a separate LTD attached to the S.T.A.R Labs corporation. In other worlds, every time toy or poster or even a t-shirt was sold and we get percentage. It's becoming pretty obvious how we pay for the suits and tech for all of you, it is also how Cisco manage to make an enhancement towards Oliver and Barry's suit" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost explained.

It was mouthful for an explanation, none of the team members were expecting or have any idea Caitlin has done all this.

"What? We have to pay for this somehow. Who do you guys think pays the bill for that massive lab? Oh that reminds me, we are still under contract research for A.R.G.U.S. for curing Amanda Waller's mistake but mostly DNA and gene repair. The service we provide case by case, the previous work on King Shark alone brings about an estimate $500,000 a year. Even before the Earth 38 becomes a part of Earth 1, government has been reckless with their money and that includes correcting mistaking made by former head of a Black Op Agency" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost stated.

"I see" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Wait, you make money off Green Arrow and other merchandise?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "Yes we do, we also require some expensive alien tech courtesy from the D.E.O" Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost added. "Okay, how much are we talking?" Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M asked. "Ray, the work you did is amazing and the Nano tech in our teams suits can change reflects panels. So, I'll give you a friends discount about $78 million" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost.

Ray sighed in relief it's not what he expect but the board trust him to make a good deal.

"Caitlin, I'll be honest with you and I have no idea if those contract even existed anymore" says John Diggle/Spartan.

As the group is getting ready for the wedding, Maggie suddenly wanted to talk Alex about their recent breakup.

"Hey, I've got your call" says Alex Danvers. "I need to tell you the real reason I broke up with you" says Maggie Sawyer. "Oh, you said that you don't want to have kids" says Alex Danvers. "True, but that wasn't the reason" says Maggie Sawyer.

"Okay, I'm all ears" says Alex Danvers. "The real reason beside me not having any kids, I never have something special and you give me something special but I couldn't give you something special. That's why I left, I hope we can still be friends and I've been promoted to Police Captain NCPD" Maggie Sawyer explained. "First, thank you for being honest with me. Second, I will like us to be friends and finally congrats on the promotion" says Alex Danvers.

Alex can finally rest easy, Maggie was completely honest when she broke up with Alex and Maggie decides to continue being Alex's best friends. Maggie has been promoted to Captain National City Police Department, it was a big promotion and the heroes are getting ready for tomorrow's wedding.

Meanwhile, Laurel is trying out the clothes that Earth-1 Laurel Lance left and Black Siren is invited to the wedding after helping Samantha with her case.

"Hey sweetheart, are you going some…oh, the wedding" says Quentin Lance. "Yes, I'm trying to find something to wear but I feel like a monkey in this dress" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Come on, even a monkey looks good in a dress" says Quentin Lance.

Therefore, Quentin Lance choose the dress for Laurel and Quentin choose the purple dress with black flowers. That night, the group arrive at CATCO Building for a rehearsal dinner before the wedding begins tomorrow and the location is the church near city hall. Nearly every single member of the JLA is presence except for Mick Rory and Joe West, Mick Rory is busy writing his book and Joe is now at the hospital since Cecile is about to give birth to a baby.

"Thanks for coming, Barry and you too Oliver" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Me too, Kara meet William my son" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers" says William Queen. "Call me Kara, William" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"By the way, where's Joe?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Joe couldn't come, Cecile is about to give birth to a baby and now she is beginning contraction" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, tell Joe to send me a picture of the new baby" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Duly noted, Girl of Steel" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "And Rory?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Oh, he's busy writing his book" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I didn't know Mick can write a book" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Me neither, I wasn't expecting a thief to become a novelist" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Well, everybody deserve a second chance even a criminal" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Amen to that, partner" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Everyone is now presence including Lena Luthor, Eliza Danvers, James Olsen, Cat Grant and even Samantha Arias plus her daughter Ruby.

"Hi Laurel, I believe you remember me?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "Sam, it's good to see you again" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Thank you, for helping me" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Anytime, Sam" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Sam, this is my dad Quentin Lance and SCPD Captain" Laurel Lance/Black Siren introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you and believe me that you should give my daughter some credit since she help you out" says Quentin Lance. "I wish there is a way I can repay her" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "There is no need for it, I did it because I care about you and for your daughter too" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

Kara immediately took Lena Luthor to meet with Barry Allen and also Oliver Queen himself, Lena has never met Oliver Queen face to face.

"Lena, this is my friends Barry and Oliver Queen" Kara Danvers/Supergirl introduced. "Ah, so you must be the owner of Queen Consolidated and the Mayor of Star City?" Lena Luthor asked. "Correct, but I'm now Mayor and my wife is now owner of my company" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Queen and I'm sorry to hear that you've been arrested. You didn't do anything wrong to deserve that" says Lena Luthor. "Thank you, Miss— "Call me Lena, you don't need to be formal" says Lena Luthor. "Then, call me Oliver" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

As the rehearsal party is nearly over, Barry notice that someone is watching and Barry manage to see the reflection. It turns to be Barry's future son and daughter, Barry decide not interact with them but let them to come to him.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Eliza Danvers asked as everyone divert attention to Eliza. "I just wanted to say this on behalf of my husband, Kara you were different girl when Jeremiah and I took care you. Growing up is hard between you and your sister, you have a hard time fitting in and was eager to see your cousin. However as they years passed, you have grown up to the woman you are today and meet dozens of good friends along the way.

Barry on the hand is like a brother figure that you never have, thanks to him and his friends you are willing to go up against anyone that threatens the world. You show all of us that love is stronger than anything, now you have Mon-El to share that love with you" Eliza Danvers explained. "I love you guys" says Eliza Danvers. "To Kara and Mike!" Eliza Danvers shouted. "To Kara and Mon-El!" all shouted.

On the next day, the heroes begin to head out for the anticipated wedding and hopefully there would be any attacks. In the church, the main guest has arrive including Mon-El and Kara's family because the bride always arrive last before the vow.

As the guest begin to take their seat, Barry walk up the first floor where he notice the same person that Barry encounter yesterday which is his future son and daughter or the tornado twin as they were known in the future.

"Are you really sure we should be spying on them, Don" says Dawn Nora Allen/XS. "No, but we need to ensure we didn't damage to timeline and we're on a mission" says Donald Allen/Future Flash. "What about Cassie and William?" Dawn Nora Allen/XS asked. "They agree on the mission that our parents have given us" says Donald Allen/Future Flash.

Just before the twins could head for the rooftop, their father surprise them and both of them didn't see it coming.

"What are you kids doing here?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Dad, how did you…you saw our reflection?" Donald Allen/Future Flash asked. "Yes, but I don't want to know what you two are doing so I'll let it slide and sooner you have to come clean" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Sure thing, dad" says Donald Allen/Future Flash. "Good to see you again, dad" says Dawn Nora Allen/XS. "You too, sweetheart" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry manage to speed up to his position before Kara arrive, Kara is now arriving escorted by Director J'onzz and Eliza Danvers. This is exactly what Kara's been waiting for, hopefully everything was worth it and nobody is expecting what will happen in the future.

"Now time for the vows" says Wedding Priest. "Do you Kara Danvers take Mike Reagan to be your lawful wedded husband, to have to hold for better or worse and till death do us apart?" Wedding Priest asked Kara. "I do" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Do you Mike Reagan take Kara Danvers as your lawful wedded wife, to have to hold for better or worse and till death do us apart?" Wedding Priest asked. "I do" says Mon-El/Valor.

"Then, by the vest me and Rao I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" says Wedding Priest.

It was a passionate kiss, the guest clap their hands and the Justice League will assist the couple anyway they can for the couple since they'll be going on a honeymoon starting tomorrow. It will be within one week that Kara and Mon-El will go on a honeymoon.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title: Married Superheroes – The JLA is now taking care of the world while Kara and Mon-El went on their honeymoon, even though** **Savitar** **agree not make any attack and there is still some criminal is running loose.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Married Superheroes

**Chapter 20 – Married Superheroes**

Earth 138 – 2019

One week after the wedding, Kara and Mon-El is still spending time in their honeymoon at Disneyworld in Orlando. At the watchtower, some members were getting used to living in the watchtower including Zari and Amaya even most of the DEO is there working together with the heroes.

The JLA also receive aid from the Time Bureau, Barry is happy to have the Time Bureau helping the team but in exchange the Time Bureau will not arrest any of his future family members that attempt to come back to see him.

"Hey Zari, what are you reading?" Linda Park/Doctor Light asked. "Oh, um…Barry's action during the Enlightment incident by DeVoe and honestly it was impossible for him to do it alone" says Zari Tomez. "That's a lot words to read maybe you want to take seat" says Linda Park/Doctor Light as the looks on Laurel's face.

Linda and Earth-2 Laurel made a bet that Zari is supposed to sit down on the couch in the end of the day, but Zari haven't taken a seat for 6 days and Laurel is about to win as Linda begins to give up.

"Fine, Laurel just take it" says Linda Park/Doctor Light. "Yes, finally I've won" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Um…what's going on?" Zari Tomez asked in confusion. "Well, first drinks on me after lunch. See, Linda and I made a bet that you would take a seat at the couch at the end of the day. It's been 6 days" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

"Wait, are you two saying that it's been 6 days since I haven't sit in this chair?" Zari Tomez asked. "Days, weeks, months and maybe never" says Linda Park/Doctor Light. "Don't be dramatic, I sit here plenty" says Zari Tomez. "Really, why don't you sit then?" Laurel Lance/Black Siren asked. "Yeah, sit" says Linda Park/Doctor Light. "How am I supposed to do that if you guys…you know what, fine" says Zari Tomez.

Meanwhile at the Watchtower's kitchen, Alex Danvers along with Sara Lance, Caitlin Snow, Gypsy and Becky Sharpe is now having ice cream also some beer.

"Wow, I haven't taste an ice cream like this since I started the bounty hunting job" says Cynthia/Gypsy. "Me too, this is the best" says Alex Danvers. "Alex, how many cartons of ice cream are you plan to eat?" Caitlin Snow asked. "Sorry, I'm stress eating and I'm going to be promoted back to the head of the DEO in 4 days. I don't want to be dismiss again the second time" says Alex Danvers.

"Alex, you have every ability and experience to lead the DEO and people will be an idiot to think otherwise" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Says the sassy assassin who slept with more men and woman than I did" says Alex Danvers. "I take it that's a compliment" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Maybe" says Alex Danvers.

"Alex, you making too much of fuss and you need to relax like your sister did" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "Speaking of Kara, where are the lovebirds anyway?" Becky Sharpe/Hazard asked. "At Disneyland in Orlando" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost. "I'm sorry, did you just say that they're in Disneyland Orlando?" Alex Danvers asked as Caitlin nodded.

"What kind of married couple goes to Disneyland for their honeymoon?" Alex Danvers asked. "Well, it is the most— "Becky, don't you dare finish that sentence" Alex Danvers warned. "Happiest on earth" Becky Sharpe/Hazard continued anyway. "Well, it's better than having to sit down on the beach" says Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost.

At the main living room, William Queen along with Ruby Arias and Zoe Ramirez is now getting to know each other as they stay in the watchtower temporarily.

"So, what was it like to have your mother being a superhero?" William Queen asked. "Was it cool?" Zoe Ramirez asked. "Ecstatic, it's every girl's dream to have a mother with superpower" says Ruby Arias. "But?" Zoe Ramirez asked. "My friends still think I'm a freak, I haven't had friend when people knew about my mom ability" says Ruby Arias.

"I'll be your friend, Ruby" says William Queen. "Me too" says Zoe Ramirez. "For real, you guys want to be my friend?" Ruby Arias asked. "Yes" says William Queen. "Right back at you" says Zoe Ramirez.

Ruby finally have friends for so long, her mother was watching from a distance and Sam hasn't seen her daughter this happy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "I've never seen my daughter this happy, when her classmate found out that I was an alien killer and she felt alone but now Ruby is back to her old self" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Well, just be glad that Ruby has you as her mother" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

That night at the abandon warehouse in Metropolis; Lois Lane along with Felicity Smoak, Black Siren, Killer Frost, Alex Danvers and Linda Park are investigate the area which is currently off limits to the League.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked. "I'm 100% positive, I try to persuade my boss but the only thing I got was a grunt" says Lois Lane. "Do you have evidence to this accusation?" Laurel Lance/Black Siren asked. "I…don't have it" says Lois Lane.

"I don't know why any of us would bother, but let's consider this an official DA business" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Come on, let's get this done" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch.

The Group climb up the fence and head towards the Warehouse, but unknown to them that some of the team knew they were heading there.

"Okay, we're almost there" says Linda Park/Doctor Light. "I don't remember this is an official DA Business" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "I don't remember inviting you two" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "We didn't, but we came anyway" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "For the record, this is not official DA business" says Rene Ramirez.

The group now with Rene and Dinah enter the warehouse, the warehouse is filled tons of boxes and the containers. The one's that the group are going for is the grey container, Alex recognize the container and it belongs to once Ben Lockwood aka Agent Liberty.

"So, this is the container once belong to Agent Liberty?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "Yeah, Ben Lockwood hated all aliens even my sister and he nearly killed my sister. It took months for Kara to clean up the mess, it was nearly clean until the Earth Converges and some people in National City don't want Supergirl anymore" Alex Danvers explained.

"Don't worry, Supergirl have all of us and we won't let anyone hurt her" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Good to see you again, Rene" says Alex Danvers. "You too, Director" says Rene Ramirez.

When the group got to the container, they found 2 hostages blind folded and tied to a chair but Alex quickly realize one of them was a military uniform. Then, Alex took off the Blind fold to reveal none other than Colonel Lauren Haley.

"Danvers?" Lauren Haley asked. "Hello, Colonel Asshole and nice to see you again in chains" says Alex Danvers. "Oh, so this is the douchebag Colonel that dismiss Supergirl" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "I swear to god, I'm going to rip you a new one if you don't untie me and for your information it's General Haley" Lauren Haley threatens.

Alex decides to punch General Haley, the group release the second hostage and then high tail out of the warehouse. The Group return back to Watchtower, Alex put the unconscious General Lauren Haley in a holding cell.

"Note to self, no more memory erasing" Alex Danvers whispered. "So, this is General Haley the one that was eager to know Supergirl's identity which she founds out eventually?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yup, that's her and honestly she's a nightmare" says Alex Danvers.

"She reminds me of Wade Eiling, he's a Military General who experimented on Firestorm" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "By the way, is there a reason you have to punch her?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "A few reason, one she deserve my fists and second that woman nearly killed my sister" Alex Danvers stated.

"I just hope Kara is having fun and not worrying about this woman right now" says James Olsen/Guardian. "They're fine, I mean Kara and Mon-El is having fun plus saving people at the same time" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Good, wait…what do you mean having fun and saving people at the same time?" Alex Danvers asked. "There was a blackout at Disneyworld, most of the rides were being shut down or tampered" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Alex Danvers asked. "It has already happening, right now" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Should we go and help them?" Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M asked. "No, it's just a minor power surge and I'm sure they'll be fine" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Meanwhile in Orlando, Kara and Mon-El is returning back to their hotel but the couple is not aware that someone is watching them just overlook their hotel room.

"Don, thanks for accompanying me" says Cassie Danvers. "Well, you wanted to see your parents again" says Donovan Allen. "I have such a great boyfriend" says Cassie Danvers. "I have such a sexy girlfriend" says Donovan Allen. "You are an idiot you know that, but you're my idiot" says Cassie Danvers.

"Thanks, Sweet Girl" says Donovan Allen. "I'm just glad our parents approve this mission, otherwise all of us will be grounded for eternity" says Cassie Danvers.

Don Allen kiss his Kryptonian Girlfriend, Don and the new team including the new vigilante team is ordered to watch their parents in the past timeline. Kara and Mon-El were at their hotel snuggling, Kara is now officially married to the love of her life, the people of National City mainly humans may have hated Kara but they can't do anything about and as long as the Flash is in command then no one can harm Kara.

Kara did explain to the league about the Children of Liberty and their leaders, Kara mention about Manchester Black and his elite members so the JLA can get to work also be on the alert since the Earth 38 is now a part of Earth 1.

"You know babe, I don't get it why does our friends still thinks that you'll be pregnant?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Beside Barry and Iris or Oliver and Felicity, I think some of our friends knew that I would be perfect to raise a kid and I don't blame them" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Kara has always wanted to be a mother herself, but it was early to speculate and Kara must focus on the present before worrying about the future. On the next morning, Kara and Mon-El went out to the train station to head for Miami.

Back in National City, William Queen escort by his legal father is now arriving at Samantha's residence and William was ask to give Ruby a tutor on Science meaning he'll stay with Ruby a few days since it is summer vacation.

[Door opening] "Hi, Mrs. Arias I'm William Clayton or Queen" says William Queen. "Hi, I didn't expect to see you here today" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "I'm staying for a few days, is Ruby here?" William Clayton asked. "Yeah, she is and I'll get her so come in" says Samantha Arias.

William Clayton and Zoe Ramirez has become best friend with Ruby, even though they've been in different city but the three of them has a grown a bond of friendship.

"Ruby, guess who's here?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "Mom, I don't…William, when did you get here?" Ruby Arias asked. "Just now, I came here to help you with your homework" says William Queen. "Okay, let's get to work" says Ruby Arias.

"Wait, what kind of homework did you say you were tutoring?" Samantha Arias asked. "Science and Math, I'm pretty good now" says William Queen. "I thought you were joking that you having problem with that subject" says Ruby Arias. "Well, there is only a few people that I told I'm better at Science now" says William Queen. "You kids do your homework, I'll get an extra bed and blankets for you to sleep" says Samantha Arias/Reign.

William put down his bag pack, Ruby's mom went to get some extra bed and blanket while Ruby and William start their tutoring.

"I don't know about you, but Science sucks" says Ruby Arias. "It's good to see you again, Ruby" says William Queen. "Alright, hotshot show me your skill" says Ruby Arias.

Samantha Arias haven't seen her daughter this happy, Samantha is trying to find a good high school for Ruby to go and stay there but it is hard for her daughter because most people knew about Samantha's alter ego which makes it difficult.

On the next day, Samantha decides to ask Oliver Queen about William's time in his new school and Oliver Queen along with his wife are visiting.

"Thanks for coming, you two" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "Well, we came to see if our son can tutor your daughter and he's doing great" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "It's good to know that you're alter ego doesn't try to kill our son" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Ha-ha, very funny and I've manage to contain my powers" says Samantha Arias/Reign.

"So, what's up?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "I need to know, where did your son go to school?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "Okay, that wasn't a question we're expecting" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "William's school is at Central City, I let him be there because it's his choice and I have the Flash to watch him over" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"I see, I was thinking of transferring my daughter to the same school as your son" Samantha Arias/Reign suggested. "Is there is a reason my wife and I should know?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Well, my daughter has already finished up her last year semester but now due to the incident happen with Morgan Edge and I was forced to find her another school for next grade" Samantha Arias/Reign explained.

"Well, William has already finished and he won't start until September but if you want I can talk to the Principle to let your daughter be in the same class as William" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow suggested. "If it's possible then I'm okay with it" says Samantha Arias/Reign. "As long as you're alter ego doesn't try to kill my son" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch.

"Very funny, I'm not getting out of your jokes am I?" Samantha Arias/Reign asked. "Don't worry, I will talk to the principle see if I can get Ruby to be in the same class as William" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Thank you" says Samantha Arias/Reign.

Back at the watchtower, General Lauren Haley now fully awaken was release out of the containment cell and entering Barry's office.

"Welcome to my office, General" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Have a seat, please" Barry Allen/The Flash offered as Haley sits down. "So, you're the Flash and the one who help Supergirl a few years ago?" Lauren Haley asked. "Correct, you and former President Baker dismiss her from the DEO and demoted Alex Danvers back to Agent Danvers" Barry Allen/The Flash countered.

"How the hell did you know that? You can't possibly knew about it when the earth converges happen?" Lauren Haley asked. "I didn't but Agent Danvers told me about it, normally I would probably arrest you for this intervention and you're in my jurisdiction" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Meaning all of the members of the League including Supergirl will follow or obey my command only, we don't answer to the likes of you and this is my alliance. Every members voted me to be their leader, I never accepted but they believe in me and I will not failed them" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "Wow, I would never expected to hear a speech from someone as young as you Mr. Allen" says Lauren Haley. "Supergirl and I share one thing in command, we both lost something and struggling to protect the people of all types including aliens. You and your crony's can shut us down, but you can't stop either the League or me" Barry Allen/The Flash stated. "Here's my warning, if you try to spy on us and I'll come for you. If that's not enough, I'll have my field General to come for you before you could even blink and believe me my field General has a way to torture people so don't test my league" Barry Allen/The Flash warned.

"You know I thought I could put Kara Danvers in a cell after I learn about her identity, but you're intervention force me to look the other way and giving her a second chance" says Lauren Haley.

General Lauren Haley knew her orders to restrain Supergirl and doing whatever the government tells them too, but Lauren Haley has seen the Flash in action after earth converges and Lauren Haley knew it was an impossible odds to go against the Flash when he is in command of the new Justice League.

"Tell me, Mr. Allen are you aware that Kara Danvers didn't follow protocol when she was working with the DEO?" Lauren Haley asked. "I know, but that doesn't a damn excuse to report to President Baker and dismiss her. My team follow their own protocol, I will be the one to approve any mission regardless of the boundaries" Barry Allen/The Flash thundered.

"Very well, I guess I can let Danvers go but this meeting doesn't change my point of view and I'm still Director John CO" says Lauren Haley. "We'll see about that" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After that Lauren Haley was immediately teleported back to her office at the Pentagon, Barry knew the Politics of the White House is keen enough to restrain his league but Barry knew that there will be a time where his League has to go beyond the boundaries to protect the peace of the earth.

Barry knew that Lauren Haley will attempt to uncover the identity of the entire Justice League members, only one problem and that is the identity of every members are being kept so secure than the Pentagon or White House.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter: Nia Nal, Part 1 then 2 – Introduction of Nia** **Nal** **aka the Dreamer.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Nia Nal, Part 1

**Chapter 21 – Nia** **Nal** **, Part 1**

Earth 138 – 2019

3 months after the Kara and Mon-El's wedding, Kara got her job back at CATCO and now the Justice League must face the threat of Savitar's alliance but there are other factions that has also risen and among them is the Children of Liberty.

However, the Children of Liberty is not making any move for now and the Children of Liberty is waiting for Savitar and his alliance to finish Supergirl along with the JLA then attack. Since the Blackout, there are tens of thousands of inmate that manage to escape and the JLA must be on the lookout for those inmates plus some of them were metahumans and aliens.

The Justice League is now learning everything they can about aliens in order to give them some heads up, Barry knew that aliens and metahuman were the same based on their powers for example Silver Banshee's power is similar to Black Canary and Black Siren. Barry will make sure the JLA is on full alert, Barry already have the CCPD and SCPD support but now Barry needs the NCPD support along with other Police Department in other city since some of them were not supportive.

Back at the Watchtower, the heroes are getting ready and the criminals will make their moves on any city. Laurel Lance aka Black Siren has just return back from work, she receive a new client and the case is harder than her previous one because her clients are actually an alien citizen living amongst the humans.

"Another day, another hard time at work" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "Really, what happen now?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "My new clients are suing someone for harassment" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "That doesn't seem too bad" says Linda Park/Dr. Light. "Oh, it's bad since my client is an alien which is particularly new to me" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren.

Brainy approach the ladies, Brainy couldn't help it sometimes but perhaps he could give some info for Laurel.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but have this client of yours stated the reason to sue someone?" Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 asked. "I'm not quite sure, but it says sometime to do my clients right as a citizen" says Laurel Lance/Black Siren. "I was afraid that might happen" says Querl Dox/Brainiac-5. "What do you mean?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked.

"Well, last year there was a protest between alien citizen and the humans mostly and the protest got out of hand but Kara and her team including myself manage to contain the situation before a civil war can break out" Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 explained. "Kara nearly felt hopeless, both the humans and aliens are fighting each other and Kara couldn't decide who to save" says Querl Dox/Brainiac-5.

"So, are you saying that same incident will happen again?" Zari Tomez asked. "I'm sure of it, it took Kara and the rest of the team months to clean up the mess but some people still hated Kara" says Querl Dox/Brainiac-5. "Well, Kara has the League supporting her and we will not let anyone hurt Kara without a fight" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Meanwhile at CATCO, Kara is now back at her old job again and now on her first day back CATCO Kara receive a new intern.

"Welcome back Kara, it's good to have you back" says Lena Luthor. "Good to be back boss, I'm glad Samantha is not taking into prison and everyone deserve a second chance" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Oh, that reminds me you have a new intern coming and also Sam is moving to Star City says she got a new job" says Lena Luthor.

"Let me guess, Samantha moved because she found a school suited for her daughter" Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I know, I don't blame her and her daughter needs some place to fit in" says Lena Luthor. "I see, so who's the new intern?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Oh, I've called her in and you'll meet her" says Lena Luthor.

Then, a young girl enter the room and Kara look at her plus it reminds of herself when Kara was first intern in CATCO.

"Kara, meet your new intern Nia Nal. Nia meet your boss, Kara Danvers" Lena Luthor introduced. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Mrs. Danvers" says Nia Nal. "Nia, just call me Kara and we don't need any formalities" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Nia return back to her work desk and Kara to her office, Kara is now married and Kara got her job back hopefully it could stay that way. Alex Danvers are now back at the DEO as the Director, but Lauren Haley is still calling the shots and Lauren Haley will never approve the help from the Justice League.

Nevertheless, the Justice League will continue to fight to protect the innocent both human, metahumans and aliens. So far, the JLA has only been handling low level escapee and it's not compare to the higher level villains that they faced.

At the museum in National City, the JLA team led by Sara Lance is now stopping a robbery conducted by none other than Maxima and Weather Wizard.

"Where is Kal?" Maxima asked. "You know woman, I think you should worried about yourself and face the fact that Superman is already married to someone else" says Brainiac-5. "I will not be denied!" Maxima roared.

The team battle Maxima and Weather Wizard in the museum, Maxima still refusing to accept that Superman is now married. The villains made their escape attempt, but they were cut off by another team led by Supergirl and the villains were surrounded.

"Give up, it's over" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I won't give up my love for your baby cousin" says Maxima. "I will never approve it for eternity" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

The Justice League beaten up Maxima and Weather Wizard, the fighting just lasted for 10-20 minutes and villains flee from that area.

"Seriously Kara, how long does your cousin are going to suffer from this woman?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "I have no idea, I like to slap him the face and punch that woman with my fist" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I guess something's never change in people" says Becky Sharp/Hazard.

"It's good to be back, come on let's pack it up and go home" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Meanwhile, Oliver is leading his team to stop criminals from attacking Central City University and Oliver Queen is doing something good for once in his life plus Oliver gets the right to be William's father and guardian.

Most of the escape criminals that are heading the CCU were Slade's son and Ricardo Diaz aka Richard Dragon, the team intercept the criminals at the university's football field.

"You guys are not going anywhere" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "It's nothing personal, just business" says Joe Wilson. "This is really getting old, I'm sure you're a bit too old for this job" says Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon.

The team beat down the goons as they charge towards them, Oliver and his team were outnumbered but the Justice League have teamwork and it is stronger enough to decimated any criminals group.

The campus was supposed to be lights off right now, but when the fighting start and some student who are not yet asleep is witnessing it.

"Man, so much for curfew" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "Man, I'm glad I'm not going back high school" says James Olsen/Guardian.

Ricardo Diaz and Joe Wilson immediately fled the area, the team also left once the Police arrive at the campus ground

At the watchtower, Barry was surprisingly impressed by the team work of every member of the League and this is just the beginning.

"Good job, everyone and that's one for the book" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's good to be back" says Kara Danvers/ Supergirl. "I hate to ask this but am I getting old for this job?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Well, how long have you've been doing this job as the Green Arrow?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked.

"7 years to be precise" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Thanks for the support, honey" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Anytime, sweetie" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "For now, go home and get some sleep this is just the beginning" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

As the heroes return back to their home, Nia Nal has just return back to her apartment and Nia is waiting for the right time to suit up to help people. Nia read the articles about the JLA helping people, that was enough for Nia to be inspired to help people and Nia is trying to find the right time to do her hero work.

On the morning of September 4th 2019, Nia was coming to work as usual and her boss arrive 10 minutes later. Suddenly, Kara was ambush by a familiar character and the building is swarming with thugs of the Children of Liberty.

"You guys…were dead" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl as she was choked by chains. "The Civil War has just begun, get out of our planet alien" says Children of Liberty. "Hey!" Nia Nal/Dreamer shouted. "Let her go" Nia Nal/Dreamer demand.

The Children of Liberty went to fight Nia in her costume, Nia quickly use her martial art skills and fought back the Children of Liberty. Kara is not aware that the JLA has already responded to her distress signal, Barry and Oliver have given each member of the JLA a small badge that can be hidden anywhere even in a belt.

The Badge was given to the entire member right after the first encounter with Savitar and his alliance, Barry knew that most of the League members will be in different city sometimes and Barry decide that each Badge is fitted with tracker bug. It allows to locate any members and also responded to any distress signal or emergency, Sara Lance's team was the first person to respond since she was visiting National City and Sara arrive along with ARGUS operative.

[Punching] [Kara gasp] "Sara, when did you get here?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Just now" says Sara Lance/White Canary as she help Kara to get up. "Everybody stay where you are or the CEO dies" Children of Liberty threaten. "You Children of Liberty can't escape, every escape is sealed off" says John Diggle/Spartan.

"That's what you think" says Children of Liberty as he cocks the pistol. "Just shoot him" Lena Luthor ordered.

Dreamer use her power at the Children of Liberty, Lena was saved and Nia left the area just as soon as the ARGUS Agents apprehend the Children of Liberty thugs. Kara was nearly killed but luckily the JLA was there to rescue if needed, the League members left as the Police arrive and Kara immediately went back to the watchtower.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yeah, I just don't know how the team could save me just— "In a moment notice, I guess I should explain more detail about the badge you guys were given" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You mean this tiny badge that you gave all of us to put in pockets?" Nate Haywood asked.

"Yes, that one. Cisco and I decide that before giving all of you a badge, we put a tracker chip on each badge and it can easily pin point the exact location of any league members" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "I also added some extra feature, it can also allowed any team to respond to any emergency or rescue any League member" Cisco Ramone/Vibe added.

"Wait, why didn't you tell any of us?" Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M asked. "Surprise, of course" Cisco Ramone/Vibe joked. "Look, Kara told me her experience facing the Children of Liberty. Kara once told me a story where she was lured by Manchester Black at Shelley Island where all aliens' powers were dampened and her fight against Communist Supergirl" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Also, don't forget that the Children of Liberty chain me and nearly killed in a monument rigged with bombs" Kara Danvers/Supergirl reminded. "Damn, I didn't know a lot of that has happen to you" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "I'm sorry, I didn't know but I have to say that you didn't deserve to be treated that way" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Well Barry, you succeed. If it wasn't for that chip and my visit to National City then Kara would've died" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Thanks everyone, I'm glad to have you guys as part of my family" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Anytime and anywhere, Kara" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary 2.0.

"Okay, now let's talk about this heroine that save Kara" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Kara showed a footage from CATCO's security feed, the League saw the footage and they were impressed to see it.

"Impressive" Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific commented. "So beautiful and sexy" says Brainiac-5. "Correct…wait, what?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked in shocked. "I…I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what's wrong with me" says Querl Dox/Brainiac-5.

"Okay…we need to talk to his heroine and not start a fight. Since the new heroine is from National City, Supergirl will lead this mission" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "What about the cops?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "Get to that heroine before the cops find her, don't get caught" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Got it, but Brainy is coming too" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Brainy just gulped because he knew it could come back to bite him in the ass, but Kara is leading the team this time and they need to somehow recruit that new super heroine before the government could do something about it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea after what happen?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "No, but Kara is still trying to make up for what happen and I believe it is a good start" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "But, just to be safe and let's put one team on standby just in case she needs backup" Barry Allen/The Flash added. "Copy that" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I can't imagine what would happen to Kara if I weren't there" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"None of us see it coming, the Children of Liberty is preventing Supergirl from gaining the people's trust" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, we'll back her up" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Suddenly, Barry's phone vibrate and it was a text from Captain Singh.

"I don't remember having an intern being part of a CSI Director" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Let me guess, Captain Singh is assigning you an intern" Dinah Drake/Black Canary 2.0 guessed. "Yeah, it's just I haven't had an intern before and what if the intern doesn't like me" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Come on Barry, you're sweet and lovable plus you'll do fine" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Thanks Felicity, it's good to have you and your husband back" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Anytime, Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Back at National City, Kara Danvers along with Brainiac-5, Hazard, Dr. Light and Ray Palmer aka The A.T.O.M is now following the recent sighting of the new super heroine named Dreamer. Kara's identity was almost expose before the earth converges started, but now the whole world seems to have forgotten the identity of Supergirl. For example, the incident where Red Daughter Supergirl went to kill all of the Politicians in the White House that makes Kara public enemy number one was also erased after the earth converges.

"Kara, you know that whatever happens and the team will be supporting you every step of the way" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Thanks, I just wish people will still forgive me and I don't think the government is letting it go" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Look ahead, the sexy…I mean super heroine is approaching" says Querl Dox/Brainiac-5. "Oh Rao, this is not going to end well" Kara Danvers/ Supergirl muttered.

Kara and her team follow Dreamer to an abandon Warehouse in downtown National City owned by Ben Lockwood. The team must not get too close to Dreamer otherwise they'll miss their chance to interact with the new heroine, Dreamer is there to hunt down an escape fugitive Eve Tessmacher and the group wasn't even aware of it.

"Hey, that's Eve Tessmacher and I haven't able to catch her since I was wrongly accused by President Baker" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "So, that's the girl that Kidnapped your boss and working with your cousin's arch enemy?" Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M asked. "Yeah, she was supposed to serve a few year sentences but then I've never heard from her until today" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Okay, so what now?" Linda Park/Doctor Light asked. "Well, we let the new heroine made her move and then we move in" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Eve Tessmacher did betray Lena and tied her up back at her office, Kara try to find her but her attempt was cut short when the Government announce that Supergirl is public enemy number one.

When the shooting starts, the team enters the fray and the fighting starts as Dreamer attempt to arrest Eve Tessmacher but her intention is still unknown at this point.

"Hey, you're Supergirl and the Justice League" says Nia Nal/Dreamer. "The one and only" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Are you here to arrest me?" Nia Nal/Dreamer asked. "After saving me, no and let's finish this up then we need to talk" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Dreamer quickly chased after Tessmacher without replying, the team follows her and the thugs were no match against the teamwork of the Justice League of America. Eve Tessmacher aware that she'll be arrested again and quickly flee, but Supergirl beat her to the exit and Kara punch eve in the face.

"That's for betraying Lena, asshole" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Good punch, Kara" Linda Park/Dr. Light commend. "Thank you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Wait, where is she?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "You mean Dreamer, she left in hurry which I'm certain the cops were chasing her" says Becky Sharp/Hazard. "Well, she's right and the cops are coming plus Dreamer didn't leave anything for us follow" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Actually, she did" says Linda Park/Dr. Light as she shows some footprint and fingerprint.

"Nice, let's get out of here and bring Tessmacher with us back to base" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Copy that" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M.

 **TBC..**

 **On the next chapter – The JLA look for other ways to interact with Dreamer and Kara somehow discover the identity of Dreamer but its only theory.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Nia Nal, Part 2

**Chapter 21 – Nia** **Nal** **, Part 1**

Earth 138 – 2019

After confrontation between the Justice League and Dreamer, Kara's team didn't get a chance to talk to Dreamer but her team got something better which a footprint and fingerprint that belong to Dreamer.

The team return back to the watchtower to report back to their leader, Barry was glad that Kara didn't get herself arrested this time and Barry knew that the government will eventually come for Kara then the League members.

"So, I take it everything went well?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yeah, but the new heroine got away before we could get a chance to talk to her and I believe the cops are chasing her too" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Well, you brought Tessmacher for questioning and some evidence" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I'll get the evidence to Caitlin and Alex, but tell Eve that I'm not apologizing for that sucker punch because she deserve that" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Noted" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry decides to have a little talk with Eve Tessmacher, Eve doesn't know about the real identity of the Flash yet and Barry need to keep it that way.

"Where…where am I?" Eve Tessmacher asked. "Nice to see you're awake, sunshine" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Hey, you're the Flash and we never exactly meet face to face" says Eve Tessmacher. "We may never met but I know about you, for example you work with Lex Luthor and betray your boss Lena" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, she deserve it by letting her own brother rot in jailed" says Eve Tessmacher making Barry's eyes widen before rolling it. "This woman has been seduce, that's just great" Barry Allen/The Flash thought. "Tell me Flash, did Supergirl told you about the time she was being hunted by the government?" Eve Tessmacher asked.

"If you mean when an imposter Supergirl who turn out to be a Communist did that to Supergirl, then yes I'm aware of it. Even if the events haven't occurred yet, but I will let you know the JLA protects and support every single member here regardless of their past" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "Wow, now I know why people adore and respect you Flash" says Eve Tessmacher. "Well, Supergirl and I share one thing in common" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Which is?" Eve Tessmacher asked. "We both got hypnotized and done terrible things, we don't have family except friends and also we're struggling to win back the people's trust. I've already done that, but now I'm giving Supergirl a second chance" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"So, are you going to kill me?" Eve Tessmacher asked. "You know, most of my members were suggesting that but sadly I'm the one who gives them the order" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "If I did order them to kill you then I will be public enemy number one, if I release you then you probably would do your evil deeds all over again" Barry Allen/The Flash stated.

"I know, it's confusing isn't it" Eve Tessmacher teased. "So, I will place you under the League's personal containment cell" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Gideon, take Ms. Tessmacher to the containment cell" Barry Allen/The Flash ordered.

After that, Eve Tessmacher was send to the League's personal containment cell back on Earth. Then, Barry went to see if the finger print has been analyze or not and the League needs to find the heroine before the government could get their hands on it.

"Hey guys, any luck?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Well, the fingerprint is not partially complete and the footprint belong to several types of shoes" says Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "Meaning tracing the owner can be difficult" Barry Allen/The Flash stated. "So what now?" Kara Danvers/ Supergirl. "For now, my opinion is that we let the heroine come to us" Barry Allen/The Flash suggested.

"That's it?" Alex Danvers asked. "For now, yes. The new heroine is trying to avoid the attention of the cops, so we let the new heroine come to us and then get her to join us" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, the JLA members return home to get some rest and they're going to have continue first thing in the morning.

On the next day, Barry went back to his lab but and Captain Joe West arrive 3 minutes later to introduce Barry his CSI Intern. Coincidently the CSI Intern is a familiar face, it was none other than Dawn Nora West-Allen and Barry's future daughter.

"Barry, this is your new intern and she'll be working with you for a year or two. I trust you will show her a good time" says Joe West. "I will, thanks Captain" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After Joe left the lab, Nora was about to say something before Barry cuts her with hug and it's been months since Barry haven't seen his future daughter.

"I miss you, sweetie" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Miss you too, dad" says Nora West-Allen as they broke off their hug. "Dad, I just— "Tell me later, but promise me that from now on no more lies okay" says Barry Allen/The Flash as Nora nodded.

After that, Barry and Nora went to analyze the evidence that the JLA found yesterday.

"So, what kind of evidence should we analyze first?" Nora West-Allen/XS asked. "A Fingerprint, it's not partially complete" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "May I try?" Nora West-Allen/XS asked. "Sure, make sure you wear you're gloves first" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Nora wears her glove and Barry gives the partially complete fingerprint, Nora with one glance somehow recognize it but Nora knew it will be risk of the timeline.

"Are you okay Nora?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yeah, it's just…I don't know I feel like I've seen it before" says Nora West-Allen. "Where did you find it?" Nora West-Allen asked. "It was an abandon warehouse in National City, it belongs to a new heroine named Dreamer" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Oh, that heroine in the news" says Nora West-Allen.

"Yup, but the League is having a difficult time identify her" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, I can't tell the identity of Dreamer— "Without risking the timeline, I know sweetie" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "But I can tell you where to find her" says Nora West-Allen. "Better than nothing" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Okay, according to my own research in the future and I believe Dreamer mostly hang out at CATCO News Media Company" says Nora West-Allen. "Are you sure that's where Dreamer usually hang out?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Positive" says Nora West-Allen.

After the fingerprint was finished analyzed, Barry took out his phone to call Kara and assuming that Kara is still at CATCO.

[Talking over the phone] "Hey Barry, how's it going with the new intern?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "It's doing well even though it was a rocky start. Kara listen to me, I believe Dreamer is working at CATCO and one of your employee must be Dreamer" Barry Allen/The Flash informed. "There is a lot of employee for me to check, it's not going to be easy even if I have Felicity's help" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Do what you have to do, Kara if not then we let the heroine come to us" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Okay, I'll see what I can do" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Okay, be careful out there" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You too, Barry" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Back at National City, Kara decide not to look into any of the CATCO employee instead allow Dreamer to come to the League.

"Hey Kara, I heard that Eve was arrested by the JLA yesterday" says Lena Luthor. "Yes, for the record I sucker punch for you" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "Thanks for that, she deserve it" says Lena Luthor. "So, what's on your mind Lena?" Kara Danvers/Supergirl asked. "Well, since Supergirl is not being framed or being label as a public enemy. I was think about making hero day for the entire member of the Justice League" Lena Luthor explained.

"Oh, I cannot decide that and you have to discuss this to the Flash. To be honest, the Justice League never really make the alliance publically. Vice President Baker will be eager to put us in chains" Kara Danvers/Supergirl stated.

"Well, can you arrange a meeting?" Lena Luthor asked. "Sure, but it have to be at their headquarters. Sorry, the Flash is trying to keep a low profile for now and not attracting attention" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "It's okay, let me know when he's ready to meet me" says Lena Luthor.

Meanwhile at the undisclosed location, Nora West-Allen has just return back to see if the team has arrive yet.

"Hey sis, any luck with dad?" Henry West-Allen asked. "Working him as his intern, he knows but I told you and I be honest with him" says Nora West-Allen. "Well, at least it went perfectly well than I anticipated" says Henry West-Allen. "So, where's your girlfriend?" Nora West-Allen teased. "Where's your boyfriends, sissy?" Henry West-Allen countered.

"Enough you two, we're back" says Cassie Danvers. "You two brought food, because I'm really starving" says Nora West-Allen. "Never forget a single thing" says Jeremiah Danvers Jr.

As the four of them begins to eat their lunch, the group is monitoring the League's movement to ensure that the timeline is secure and the group knew the risk of changing the timeline but it was risk that Cassie and Jeremiah is willing to take.

"I know I'm not complaining, but are really certain we can trust Thawne?" Cassie Danvers asked. "No, but he has his own reason why he's helping us and my dad is aware of it" says Nora West-Allen. "Wait, you told your dad— "Yes, Don and I have lied to him before. We're not repeating it, beside my dad promise not to tell if we come clean in the end" says Nora West-Allen.

"She's right, we can't keep blending in forever and if all else fails we have to go to the JLA for help" Henry West-Allen suggested. "I guess that's an understatement, but what about William's team?" Cassie Danvers asked. "We'll worry about them later, we didn't invite them since it has nothing to do with them" says Henry West-Allen. "You only say that to challenge them" says Cassie Danvers.

As Lena and James were the last person to leave, both of them were ambush and kidnapped by the Children of Liberty. Fortunately, Nia Nal got back to the office trying to get her stuff and it is at that moment where Nia saw Lena and James being abducted. Nia send a text to Kara and Nia immediately grab her stuff from her office, Nia immediately get on her motorcycle to follow them and Kara manage to reply her text suggesting Nia should let the JLA handle it.

Nia use this chance and Nia knew the JLA will rescue James since he is a part of the League, Nia at some point will have to encounter the Justice League and this time give them a proper introduction.

Meanwhile, Kara are assembling her team and Barry walks in the room shortly after it was reported.

"Kara, James is probably being held somewhere between National City and Midvale. The tech team will guide your team to its location" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Good, I think my think is going to need some extra muscle just in case" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl. "I'll get Oliver and his team ready, they'll meet you there" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Nia follow the vehicle back to Midvale riding her motorcycle, it is actually a field and the kidnapper turn out to be Morgan Edge and it seems he is settling an unfinished business.

"Morgan Edge, you just humiliated and now you'll end up in prison" Nia Nal/Dreamer thought.

Morgan Edge confront Lena and James.

"So what? You haven't had enough in court and you want to kill us just to prove a point?" James Olsen/Guardian asked. "Despite that humiliation yes, your band of super freaks are a danger to the community" says Morgan Edge. "You're not a coward, you're a murderer" says Lena Luthor. "Mrs. Arias deserve it to be put in a cell" says Morgan Edge.

"Hey, not if I have anything to say about it asshole" says Nia Nal/Dreamer. "Dreamer, thank god" says Lena Luthor. "Kill that woman!" Morgan Edge ordered.

Dreamer dodges the bullet then use her powers, James and Lena struggles to free themselves without getting killed plus both of them were hoping the JLA could find them.

As Dreamer attempt to free James and Lena, she somehow cornered by Morgan Edge and his bodyguard or what's left of it at least.

[Gun cocking] "You're impressive, but you can't stop the Children of Liberty or anyone with a hatred of alien and super human powers" says Morgan Edge. "True, I can't but I believe I can count on the Justice League to arrest you" says Nia Nal/Dreamer.

Suddenly, Morgan Edge begins to scream as the gun on his begins to heat up. The Justice League has arrive, two teams were led by Green Arrow and Supergirl arrive to beat down. James Olsen manages get free from his bound, Supergirl throws James his suit which it automatically wears on him.

Several of Morgan Edge's bodyguard were incapacitated, Morgan Edge was then surrounded and Morgan Edge decide to play hard ball.

"You guys can't kill me, the people will see you as aggressor and killer" Morgan Edge thundered. "You will never harm them or Samantha, if you do I will kill" Kara Danvers/Supergirl threaten. "That's just another— "Empty threat, I wouldn't say it because if she can't kill you then I will" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow as he choked Morgan Edge before letting him go.

[Exhale] "What do you want now?" Morgan Edge asked. "You should be careful next time you threaten someone" says Lena Luthor as she punches Morgan Edge. "Nice punch, Mrs. Luthor" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow commented. "Thank you, but please call me Lena and no need the formalities" says Lena Luthor.

After that, the League tied him up and Dreamer decide to come over to the Watchtower. The group was then teleported back to the Watchtower, Barry want to meet Dreamer face to face and luckily Dreamer didn't attempt to flee this time.

"Welcome Nia, you can take off that mask and all of us are friends" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Sure, I…wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Nia Nal/Dreamer asked. "First, Supergirl has X-Ray vision and you left some fingerprint" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"It was half of a fingerprint, but I've manage to connect the dot myself" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Mrs. Danvers, please don't fire me" says Nia Nal/Dreamer. "I wouldn't dream of it, just call me next time before you do something" says Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

"Sure, I believe I can do it" says Nia Nal/Dreamer. "Good, then Kara will take you home" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Actually, I will like volunteer to escort back to your home" Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 volunteered. "Okay, Brainy she's all yours" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Brainy smile before falling down to the ground, some members were laughing and other were uncertain if Brainy have the experience to impress a woman.

"Kara, what exactly is your alien friend from the future trying to do?" Cisco Ramon/Vibe asked. "He's trying to impress the ladies, his solution clumsiness and I'm not sure it's working" says Imra Ardeen. "Well, it's working barely" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

Brainy escort Nia back to her apartment, Morgan Edge was arrested and charge for kidnapper plus attempt murder.

Meanwhile, James Olsen and Lena Luthor was returning back to their apartment. James and Lena have renewed their relationship after being broken up a few months ago.

"Babe, I'm sorry I couldn't buy you dinner and I want to make up to you for breaking up with you" says James Olsen/Guardian. "James, it was my fault to be honest. I was clouding my judgment and was manipulated by Eve, when Kara was frame for something she never did and I help her to clear out her name. I was wrong to break up with you James" Lena Luthor explained.

"I'm sorry too, I will give you a chance if you give me a chance" says James Olsen/Guardian. "I will always give you a chance" says Lena Luthor.

Then, Lena gives James a passionate kiss before heading to their bedrooms and stripping off their clothes.

Meanwhile, Nia Nal was about to get herself to bed until she found a letter at her kitchen and it is from the Flash himself.

 _Dear Nia, I hope this letter gets to you._

 _I just wanted to know that you're not alone at this point, the League is welcome anyone who wants to protect people whether it's human,_ _metahuman_ _or alien._

 _Your team up with_ _Supergirl_ _was outstanding, but sadly I cannot force you to join and it is your choice. So, if you need any help and don't be afraid to come to us for help._

 _That was outstanding, Dreamer is a fitting heroine name for you._

 _P.S. If you decide to join then talk to_ _Supergirl_ _and she talk to me so that I can arrange things._

After reading the letter, Nia took one more look at her suit and she knew that she can't exactly fight crime on her own. For now, she will worry about the offer later and focus on her social life but Nia knew that tension between humans and aliens along with metahumans are about to reach it's boiling point.

The Justice League swore an oath of their own that they will defend the earth and protect anyone regardless if they are human or not.

Meanwhile in Washington D.C at the White House, the former Star City Mayor Pollard who is now elected as President of the United States are under enormous pressure despite being in office for nearly a year.

"Madam President, here's the latest update from Ben Lockwood" says Senator Wade Eiling as he hands the report. "Let me guess, same old report from our Minister of Alien Affairs?" Emily Pollard asked. "More or less, ma'am" says Wade Eiling.

"Have the Justice League made attempt to publically announce their alliance?" Emily Pollard asked. "Not yet, I believe the Flash is waiting for the right time to do so. According to our Media Liaison, Cat Grant the League is still looking for recruits not just heroes or vigilantes but security forces" Wade Eiling explained.

"The Flash is looking for former Police Officer, the DEO and ARGUS are now working as part of the alliance" says Pollard. "Well, Lockwood wants us to hunt them down and Baker wants us to put them in chains" says Wade Eiling. "I know, but it is my decision to make" says Emily Pollard. "What's your opinion, Wade?" Emily Pollard asked.

"Well, how about I contact the Flash to arrange a tour of their facility?" Wade Eiling asked. "Not a bad idea, then arrange it" says Emily Pollard.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title – Bat Family and it's a 4 part chapter. The Justice League will soon encounter the Bat Family, Oliver Queen believes the Batman is an urban Legend while Barry Allen and Kara Danvers believes that the Batman is real.**

 **Stay tuned.**


End file.
